


The Weaponmaster's Daughter

by leannmanderson



Series: The Weaponmaster's Family [1]
Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Adoption, Alberich as a dad, Dirk's parents are just as nice as their son, F/M, Kris learns not to trust his uncle quite so much, Mentions of Rape, Now Alberich means it when he says "delinda" to Talia, Selenay actually listens, Talia and Keldar even manage to become friends, Talia and Keldar find an understanding with each other, Talia has a half decent childhood, Talia has more confidence because of a better upbringing, Talia is a cute kid, Talia is smart, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 37
Words: 55,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leannmanderson/pseuds/leannmanderson
Summary: What if Talia arrived in Haven at a much younger age?This is slightly inspired by And By Moonlight, Rise by Terahlyanwe, but goes in the opposite direction.
Relationships: Alberich/Myste (Valdemar), Dirk/Talia (Valdemar)
Series: The Weaponmaster's Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668571
Comments: 32
Kudos: 108





	1. Foresight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And By Moonlight, Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951408) by [Terahlyanwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terahlyanwe/pseuds/Terahlyanwe). 



The flash of blue never came at a convenient time. But at least Alberich was just with Myste this time. The problem was, he and Myste were…well…busy. 

Still, there it was. The flash of blue, and the images to follow. This time he saw a girl about five. She tripped and accidentally broke a bowl while helping to set the table. An older boy jumped up and grabbed hold of her. As her father and mother…mothers? Yes. These were Holderkin. As her father and his wives and other older children watched on, the older boy dragged the girl to the fireplace, took the poker, heated it up, and even as the girl cried and begged not to be punished, the boy took the red-hot poker and placed it against the girl’s hand, and not a single adult raised a hand to stop him. 

In fact, what angered Alberich to no end was that the boy’s father and his wives were all looking on in what appeared to be approval.

But then the girl let out such an ear-piercing scream of pain and wrenched so hard that the boy lost control, and his own balance, and fell towards the fireplace. His own struggle to stay out of the flames caused burning wood to fall out and set the floor on fire, the flames spreading quickly.

And then the vision was over, and all Alberich saw was Myste, looking up at him curiously. “Foresight,” he said. The moment was gone, though, and he rolled over onto his side.  
Myste rolled onto hers, facing him. “I know you’ve said it’s the least convenient Gift of all time, but that was taking things up a notch, don’t you think?” She kissed him. “What was it?”

“A fire on the border, in a Holderkin home,” Alberich explained. “Why my Gift showed it to me, I know not.” He told Myste about the vision in detail, unblocking his bond with Kantor so that the Companion could hear it as well. “The girl, most important seemed.” 

:I must concur. Might I suggest a trip to the border, immediately? I don’t think we have time to alert the others, based on the urgency I feel from you.: 

:Then see if Aleirian is up for a trip. I’m sure Myste will want to come along.: Alberich turned to the Herald Chronicler and asked, then. 

“Absolutely. And as soon as we return, I’ll naturally have to write everything down for the official record.” She was already up and dressing, putting on her Whites and switching to Karsite to make conversation faster and easier in what now seemed to be an emergency. 

Alberich almost rolled his eyes. Almost. Instead he just dressed, as well, knowing that even if she didn’t go along, Myste would have every detail out of him when he returned, and wouldn’t let go of the subject until she was satisfied that she knew everything that had transpired. 

:I’ve awakened Caryo and informed her as to what we’re doing, so that she can inform Selenay,: Kantor said. :It didn’t take long to get a response from Selenay, as she’s awake anyway. She says that the only reason she’s not putting a stop to you going is because the latest threat is gone, and the worst thing she’s facing, for now at least, is a princess who won’t stop crying long enough to sleep so that Selenay can.:


	2. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Talia is rescued

All that Talia felt were pain and fear. The pain was from the punishment that Justus had dealt her for accidentally breaking the dish. It had been filled with stew, and had been so heavy. She had begged her brother not to do it, but he had held her, heated up a poker, and pressed it hard into her hands. She had looked to anyone to do anything. But none of the Underwives were going to go against the Firstwife, who just nodded in approval.

Andrean or Father’s Mother might have helped her, but neither of them were going to go against Father, and Father certainly wasn’t going to stop Justus. Vrisa wasn’t going to speak out, either, though Talia’s older sister might comfort her a little, later. But that was before Talia nearly pulled Justus into the flames. In his struggle to right himself, Justus knocked a piece of burning wood onto a floor that just that day been redone with fresh pine planks because the originals were starting to rot and Father had found a particularly bad spot.

The fire spread fast. The men ran for water to put it out. While Keldar Firstwife helped Father’s Mother, the Underwives gathered up Talia and the other littles as they fled the home. Then they, too, took up buckets and began fetching water. Nobody bothered to make sure that Talia’s hand was alright before she was set to pulling water from the well, and the girl cried from the pain as the rough rope and the metal handles dug into the burn. Her tears only earned her a slap from Keldar.

That was when the two white horses appeared, each of them bearing a rider, one in all whites and one in gray leathers. The woman in white took over Talia’s job as the man in gray took a look at her hand. He pulled something from a bag on his horse’s saddle and opened it up, revealing a salve. He rubbed some on Talia’s burns and then pulled out a bandage, gently wrapping it. “To make do, it must, until a Healer you can see.”

Talia just watched him wide-eyed as he then took to helping with the buckets, and she wondered how the man had known her hand was burned. Who was he, and why didn’t he know that Holderkin didn’t have Healers?

Father came over to yell at her, but the horses moved protectively between Father and Talia. Talia was learning how to ride. They trusted her to be able to deliver messages because she had a good memory for one so young, and she was being trained for it. But she had never seen horses like this.

The salve that the man in gray had placed on Talia’s hand seemed to be working. It didn’t hurt as much. She also didn’t want Father to hurt these beautiful white horses, so she quickly scampered to get back to work. Eventually, the fire was out, and that was when Father turned to Talia again. He picked her up by one arm and carried her in that manner to Keldar. “Take her to the temple. She is the cause of the fire. She destroyed our home, so she no longer has one here. Sensholding no longer has a daughter Talia.”

“Of course, Honored Husband,” Keldar said.

As Keldar reached out to take Talia, though, the girl gave out a loud wail. “No! I don’t want to go to the temple!” She kicked both Father and the Firstwife and broke away, running to the man in gray who had salved and bandaged her hand. “Please don’t let them!”

“The Heralds no longer have business here, and they are not for you to run to,” Father said.

The woman in white looked as if she were about to say something when the man in gray signaled her otherwise. “Said, you did, that this girl is no longer your daughter. Cause trouble in the temple, she will. Take her to Haven instead, we will.”

“Have it your way, Herald,” Father said. “Take her, then, but don’t say you left without warning. There is something evil about her.”

“Your warning we will take,” the Herald in gray said. He scooped Talia up and placed her on his horse. No, Companion. Andrean had been teaching Talia to read, and one of those books was about a Herald named Vanyel, and the horse was properly called a Companion. Talia remembered that, now. Father and the others turned away from Talia, and she knew she was fully shunned. She didn’t mind, though. The Herald in gray mounted up behind her, and the Herald in white mounted her Companion. “Herald Alberich, I am, and Herald Myste, my friend is,” the man said. “Safe, from now on, you will be.”

: _Not an evil bone in this child’s body_ ,: Kantor said.

: _I know. She is but a child, and I will not let her be harmed.:_

_:I can’t wait to hear what Selenay has to say about her.:_


	3. On the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia has questions and Myste gets a good laugh at Alberich's expense as the trio travel towards Haven. Alberich gets his own back.

They arrived at the waystation just as the sun was beginning to set. Myste lifted Talia out of her seat in front of Alberich, who dismounted and began rooting through his saddle bags. He tossed the tin of salve and a fresh bandage to Myste. “Clean Talia’s wound, we should, and redress it, as well. If you will care for her, the Companions I will care for.”

“Happily,” Myste said. “Come with me, Talia. We’ll get you bathed, and you can sleep in one of my shirts tonight. How does that sound?”

It was a hot summer evening, and the water was still warm from the sun. Once they were both cleaned up, and Talia’s clothes washed, Myste took the girl into the waystation itself. Talia immediately ran for the broom and started sweeping, despite her bandaged hand. Myste just smiled and went towards starting a fire so that supper could be cooked up.

By the time Alberich had finished with the Companions and his own bath, Myste and Talia were settled in, and Talia had a bowl of hot porridge. Alberich settled down next the girl as Myste handed him a bowl before dipping out one for herself. “Suppose, I must, that many questions you have, Talia?” Talia looked at Alberich, then at Myste, who gave her an encouraging smile, and then back at Alberich. Reasonably sure that she wouldn’t get in trouble for asking a question at this point, she blurted out the first one she had. “Are you really a Herald? You’re not wearing Whites.”

Myste laughed and Alberich sighed. He could hear Kantor laughing in his head, as well. “Yes, Talia, a Herald, I truly am. The Weaponsmaster for the Collegium, I am, as well, and that is why Whites, I wear not.”

“Why do you talk weird?” Talia asked.

At this point, Myste lost it and had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over. Alberich could sense even stronger amusement from Kantor, as well, and, he was certain, from Aleirian. “From Karse I am, child. For me, proper speech, this.”

Talia was amazed that Alberich didn’t get angry. In fact, he seemed to be a little amused. Not as much as Myste was, but she knew, now, that her questions were okay. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“That depends on what Queen Selenay decides,” Myste said. “It will probably take another eight or nine days to get back to Haven. But until then, you’ll be safe with us.”

“Have questions for you, she might,” Alberich added.

“Can I…can I visit Kantor and Aleirian after we’re in Haven? I think they’re the most wonderful things I’ve ever seen,” Talia said.

: _Tell her,:_ Kantor said, _:That she may come and see us any time she likes. We rather like her, and the other Companions would probably enjoy her worshiping them, as well.:_

“Kantor says that you may visit any time you like,” Alberich said at last. “He thinks the other Companions would like it, too. Unfortunately, he also has a rather big opinion of himself, so don’t feed him too many apples.”

Talia giggled a little. This pleased Alberich almost as much as the indignant snort he got from Kantor over their bond. From the look on Myste’s face, she had heard the whole conversation as well. “I think it’s time to put this little one to bed,” Myste said at last.

“But I’m not tired,” Talia said, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Sleep anyway,” Alberich told her as Myste scooped her up, laying her in the sweet-grass stuffed box bed. “We’ll be up early, and it’s a long way to the next town, Talia.”

“Okay…” She thought of another question then. “Do you know Vanyel?”

“No, Talia,” Myste said, “neither of us know Vanyel. Herald Vanyel died hundreds of years ago.”

“Oh. How does someone become a Herald?” Talia asked, still fighting sleep.

“Chosen by our Companions we are,” Alberich said. “I think tomorrow night, an inn we should find.”

 _:Oh, yes, hopefully one with some nice mushy apples for us,_ : Kantor said. 

***

They stopped in Sweetsprings for a hot meal at midday, and then at Thornton for an inn. In both towns, Talia looked around in wonder. She had never seen so much color in her young life. "The houses are so small," she said. "They can't possibly hold a whole family. Does each Underwife have her own house?" 

"Only Holderkin men take more than one wife," Myste said. "In the rest of the kingdom, a man only takes one wife, and he's expected to be as loyal to her as she is to him." 

It was in Kettlesmith that Talia looked in awe at the female guard. "Women are allowed to fight?" she asked. 

"Teach you, I shall, if you wish," Alberich promised. 

_:More like out of necessity. I can just about guarantee that girl is going to be Chosen someday. I just don't know which Companion.:_

Kantor's comment startled Alberich a little, though he didn't let it show. _: Then start early, I will, if whoever takes her in allows.:_

"Will you also teach me Karsite?" Talia asked. "I want to learn everything." 

"Nobody can learn everything," Alberich said, "not even Myste." 

"I can try," Myste said. 

"Like a terrier with a bone, she is," Alberich said. "Shake all of the facts from a story, she will, and not let go until she is done." 

This just served to make Talia giggle again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The Valdemar Companion" is an amazing resource. The maps helped so much on this.


	4. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selenay meets Talia and decides that Alberich should take full responsibility, and the consequences, for his actions.

Selenay looked with interest at the child that Alberich and Myste had brought back with them. The first message she’d gotten from Caryo had been that Alberich was acting on some Foresight, and Myste was going with him. That had been in the middle of the night more than a fortnight ago. 

The second message she’d received from Caryo was that Alberich and Myste had returned with a Holderkin child who had been not only abused by her own family, but completely disowned and shunned by them over an accident. 

Talia was looking up at Selenay with equal interest. “Are you a Herald, too?” she asked. 

“Yes, I am,” Selenay said. “The monarch has to be a Herald. It’s the law.” She turned to Alberich and Myste. “I only got the bare bones from Caryo. What, exactly, happened?” 

“Started the night we left, it did,” Alberich started. 

Myste quickly took over. “Alberich got a flash of Foresight. He identified the Holderkin village. The Foresight showed him the abuse and the fire, as well as how it started.” 

“Herald Alberich helped my hand.” Talia said, holding out the injury for Selenay to see. “My brother put a hot poker to it because I dropped the stew. It hurt. I jerked away, and almost pulled him into the fire. Then the log came out of the fireplace and the new pine caught fire.”

“And your parents didn’t stop your brother from doing this?” Selenay asked. She was kneeling down to Talia’s level, now, inspecting the proffered hand. Mentally, she instructed Caryo to fetch Healer Daven to make sure that the burn was fully healed. 

Talia lowered her head. “I’m just a girl child. Father approved of my punishment. So did Firstwife Keldar. The Underwives all just do what Keldar says. My mama’s dead. I screw up a lot, so I get hit lots.” 

“That is not okay, Talia,” Selenay said. “Now that you’re here, nobody will be allowed to hurt you again. Have you ever thought about what you’d like to be when you grow up?” She figured it might give her an idea of what to do with Talia. 

Talia looked at Selenay again. “I thought I could only be a wife or a Handmaiden to the goddess, but I don’t want to be. I read about Vanyel. I want to be a Herald. But Herald Alberich says the Companions Choose Heralds, and what if I don’t get Chosen? I like plants. One of the Underwives was starting to teach me how to grind plants for medicine. So maybe I could be a Healer, someday.”

“Perhaps you could.” The voice saying these words were masculine, and Talia looked up at the speaker with a little fear. She trusted Alberich to a point. But this person was new, and she didn’t know him. “Are you alright, Majesty? I assumed something was wrong with you or Princess Elspeth when it was your Companion that fetched me.”

“Elspeth and I are both fine. She’s sleeping, for once. I wanted you to take a look at Talia, here. Talia, this is Healer Daven, and he’s going to make sure your hand has healed, alright?” 

“Okay.” Obediently, Talia stuck her hand back out, this time offering it to Daven. 

The Healer gently unbandaged the hand and looked it over. “It’s a bad burn, but already partially healed. What happened, little one?” 

“My brother was punishing me for dropping the stew,” Talia said. “He put a hot poker to my hand.” 

“Well,” Daven said, “I am going to help it heal a little faster. This might make you feel a little tired, Talia, but that’s because I’ll be using your body’s own energy to heal itself. Is that alright?” 

Talia nodded shyly, watching as, while Daven went to work on her hand, Selenay stepped over to speak quietly with Alberich and Myste. That never boded well for her, when adults in authority were quietly speaking about her. It usually meant that another punishment was coming, usually a beating, or perhaps isolation. She was starting to get hungry, too, but wasn’t sure if she should say anything. She had never needed to on the trip here. 

Suddenly, Myste burst out laughing. Selenay looked as if she were barely suppressing her own laughter. Alberich looked afraid, but why? She had never seen an adult male afraid of an adult female, before. 

Daven’s attention was also drawn to this, and he wondered what had just transpired. Instead of asking, he just shook his head and returned his attention to Talia’s small hand. “I’ve done what I can,” he said. “You’ll have a scar, but it won’t be bad.”

“Thank you,” Talia whispered. 

“You’re welcome, youngling. Come and find me if you get injured. Children always do, and I don’t care if it’s on accident or if someone hurts you on purpose. If it’s an accident, that’s fine. If someone hurts you on purpose again, just tell me, and I’ll make sure they get punished for it, alright?” 

“Alright.” 

Selenay, Alberich, and Myste made their way over, then. Myste was still trying to stifle giggles. Alberich picked Talia up. “Come, _delinda,_ ” he said. “Get you settled into your new home, I must.” 

“Where’s my new home?” Talia asked. 

“With me, Talia. Decided, Selenay has, that responsible for you, I am, and your new father, I am.”

“My new papa?” Talia asked. “Does that make Myste my new mama?” 

Suddenly, Myste wasn’t laughing anymore, though Selenay was barely holding it in. “In a way,” Myste said. “Alberich and I aren’t married, though.” 

Talia’s eyes went wide. No unmarried woman among the Holderkin would have been allowed to spend so many nights traveling with a man. “Why not?” 

Selenay looked ready to bolt from the room to keep from hurting Talia’s feelings with laughter. Instead, she schooled her features. “It’s because Alberich hasn’t asked Myste to marry him. Heralds don’t always get married because the job is so dangerous. It usually doesn’t happen unless there’s a lifebond. Do you know what that is?” When Talia shook her head, Selenay explained it. “It’s when two people realize that they’re meant to be together forever. It’s almost as strong as a bond between a Herald and their Companion.” 

“Oh.” Talia looked at Alberich, then at Myste. “Can I call you mama, anyway?”

Myste just smiled. "Of course. I'm also going to come along and help you get settled."


	5. Birthing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alberich gets Talia a horse. What could possibly go wrong?

At Midsummer, Talia sprang from her bed and hurriedly dressed. In the near year that she had been in Haven, she had become used to many different things. One was wearing somewhat brighter colors, though her papa only let her wear her nicest clothes at festival times. She had become accustomed, too, to knowing that she might well be alone at night. Papa had sworn her to secret the night she had been awake and caught him leaving. Unable to lie to his adopted daughter, Alberich had told her the truth about why he was often out late, and sometimes had more bruises than when classes had been finished the day before. 

She had also become accustomed to visiting with the Companions every morning before breakfast. After breakfast, she would sit with Myste, learning to read, write, and cypher. That morning, though, Talia was confused. “Aren’t I going to get my lecture?” she asked. 

“Have you done something wrong?” Myste asked. 

“Not that I know of,” Talia admitted, “but it’s my birthing day. It’s time for my birthing day lecture on my new responsibilities.” 

“Oh. Is that something Holderkin mothers do?” Myste asked. 

“Every year,” Talia said. 

“Ah, well, I must write that down for later. Nearly everything we know about Holderkin has come from you, you know. But as far as I know, you should be doing the same thing you were doing yesterday, and that is keeping up with your chores and your lessons, and playing.” 

“What are we reading today?” 

“I thought you might like to read some more about Vanyel. I know he’s your favorite.” 

Talia’s eyes lit up, and she happily took the book Myste gave her. She was no longer stumbling over most words, and now only had to ask for help with larger words and foreign ones. “Mama, what’s ‘ashke’ mean?” 

“It’s a word that means ‘beloved.’ It comes from the Hawk Brother language.” 

“Have you ever seen a Hawk Brother?” 

“No, I haven’t.”

“Has Papa?” 

“I don’t think he’s seen one, either. I don’t think anyone in Valdemar has seen a Hawk Brother since Vanyel’s days.” 

“Oh.” Talia went back to her reading, then, and remained engrossed until Myste once more interrupted her. 

“I think that’s enough for today. The noon bell just rang.” 

“Papa said he has a surprise for me at lunch.” 

“Then I suppose we’d best join him.”

***

“You bought her a horse?” 

“Really? My own horse?” Talia asked, as surprised as Myste sounded.

“Learn to ride on her own, she shall. Her teacher, Herald Keren will be,” Alberich said. “Already agreed, Keren has.” He gave a rare smile as he lifted Talia into the saddle. “A good price, I got. Of Ashkevron stock, this filly is.” 

“Like Herald Vanyel?” Talia asked. 

“Yes, like Herald Vanyel,” Myste said. “The horse he brought with him is an ancestress to at least half the horses in the royal stables, if not more. His family still produces the finest horses in Valdemar.” 

Talia reached down and petted the horse’s neck. “What’s her name?” 

“Yours, she is, and yours to name, _delinda_.”   
“She’s so pretty. I’m going to call her Lady.” 

Myste drew Alberich aside. “One of the horses in the stables already wouldn’t do?” 

“Not for my daughter. As close to a Companion as a real horse, she needs. Chosen she will be, when older, Kantor believes.” 

Myste nodded in understanding. “No wonder you’ve been gone all this time. Selenay said she’d sent you to confer with the weapons master at Forst Reach. Was that just a story to keep Talia from knowing about her present?” 

“No,” Alberich said. “To confer, I went. Advantage of the trip, I took, and the letter home, I sent. The only birthing day present today, I hope this is not, but your cooperation, I need.” 

“What for?” Myste asked. “You know I’d do anything for you or for Talia.” 

“Mama, she calls you, and Mama, you should be,” Alberich said. He hadn’t been _this_ nervous since Kantor had first dragged him, against his own will, across the border and into what _had_ been enemy territory, after rescuing him from the flames. “And not just because of Talia, but because love you, I do.” 

Myste didn’t let him continue. Instead, she just kissed him. “Shall I go investigate about larger quarters for us? There’s definitely not room for all three of us in your quarters in the salle.” 

“With all your papers, no,” Alberich agreed. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Keren said, trotting up on Dantris, “but I’ve got the next hour free for a first lesson for Talia. Where is she?” 

Alberich and Myste both looked at each other, looked at where Talia and Lady had been, and began to panic. “Here, she was,” Alberich said. “Where now she is, I know not.” 

_:I'm with her and helping to keep Lady at an easy pace,:_ Kantor said. _:She's rather happy at the moment and pretending to be a Herald.:_

Alberich breathed a sigh of relief. "With Kantor and Lady, she is. Keeping her safe, Kantor is." 

Keren chuckled. "Then I guess I'd better go catch up with the little centaur."


	6. Rumor Has It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia has some fun with some rumors about Alberich.

“And then…then he said…that the chicken didn’t need to be stuffed because it already was!” 

Talia was watching the new batch of first-year trainees as they gathered for their class. This was one of her favorite things to do, watching her father teach. One of the boys, Dirk, was younger than usual, only eleven. He was speaking about a highborn boy named Kris. 

Kris laughed a little. “I don’t think I’ll ever live that down, I guess. Hey, have you heard anything about the weapons master?” 

“Not a bit,” said one of the girls that had come in. 

“I’ve heard he’s got no heart, and a soul of steel,” Kris said, “and that nobody calls him their love because his only love is for his skill.”

“Rumors always fly about,” Dirk said. “But my da’s a bard, and he’s always saying that while there’s a spark of truth, they’re not _all_ true, and as Herald’s, we’re supposed to look past rumors and find the facts.” 

Talia stifled a laugh and decided to have a bit of fun with these two, since her father hadn’t arrived, yet. Schooling her features, she approached them. “Those aren’t the only rumors. _I’ve_ heard that he doesn't cry a bit when the Death Bell rings, and that during class, he cuts students to ribbons with his tongues." She shrugged. "It's not true, though." 

"How would you know?" the girl asked. "Does one of your parents work here?" 

"You could say that," Talia said. Mischief was in her eyes. "In fact, you might say that they both do." 

"Talia! To your lessons, _delinda._ Expecting you for music, Herald Jadus is." 

Oh! The last thing Talia wanted was to leave Herald Jadus without a student. Music had become a favorite lesson, alongside history and equitation. "Yes, Papa." She waved at the first-year trainees and ran off, leaving them gobsmacked. 

"If disabused of the rumors about me you have been, then begin class we shall," Alberich said.

***

"What kept me waiting?" Jadus asked when Talia arrived. His smile reached his eyes, though, as it had done more often since Talia had first wandered to his quarters nearly six months prior, drawn by harp music.

"I was watching and listening to some first years. They were talking about rumors they've heard about Papa, so I decided to have some fun with them." 

Jadus laughed a little. "I'm sure they were most surprised to find out that not only does the weapons master have a heart, but also a wife and daughter. I know you were pleased as a cat with a bowl of fresh cream when your parents got married last year. I know you can't possibly know this, but I have another rumor for you, and I would put good coin down that it's true, because I got it from Fortunea, who had it from Kantor, that your papa didn't have a clue what was happening when your mama first started flirting with him." 

This made Talia laugh. "I believe every word of it." She began pulling out her pan flute when Jadus stopped her. 

"Not that, today. I have a surprise for you, over there, in the box next to My Lady. And if you'd be kind enough to bring My Lady to me, while you're up, you'd be doing me a great favor." 

Talia sprang up from her favorite cushion by the fireplace and went over. First she brought My Lady to Jadus, fingering the intricate woodwork on the harp as she did. Only then did she carefully open the box, and gasped in surprise when she found a smaller harp about her size, but no less lovely. "Oh, Jadus, it's beautiful! Thank you, so much!" 

"It was supposed to be your birthing day present, but the craftsman I had making it for me broke his arm in a fall, and he had to wait for it to heal to finish it up." 

Talia hugged Jadus tightly. Then she took up her new harp, ready to begin learning to play.


	7. Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia is Chosen

The one thing that Talia could never get used to was the Death Bell. It rang with such a somber tone, and every time it happened, she could sense the sadness in her parents. Her father actually cried a little when it was one of his former students. But it was when it rang two months before her thirteenth birthing day that would change her life forever, though she didn’t know it. 

Selenay was in tears over Talamir’s loss. So was every other Herald that Talia saw. Then, Talia witnessed mourning turn to anger. She wasn’t deaf. She could hear the whispers among the Heralds that Talamir’s death hadn’t been an accident or just old age. Alberich had voiced openly in their quarters that he believed Talamir had been poisoned. She knew for a fact that Talamir’s grandchildren, Heralds Teren and Keren, were in agreement, though she wasn’t sure how she knew. 

And then there was Rolan. Talia had heard stories about how tight the bond was between Herald and Companion, that it was rare for one to survive the death of the other, and that the special case always involved the Monarch’s Own and the Monarch’s Own Companion. And that Companion, of course, was Rolan. 

But Talia couldn’t believe that it would make much of a difference. So it was that she found herself lingering behind in Companion’s Field just a little bit after Talamir’s funeral.   
She fished an apple out of her pocket and offered it up to Rolan, who took it gently, as did every Companion she had ever given an apple to. Or a carrot. Talia had, at one point or another, brought treats to every single Companion at the Collegium, just like she did for Lady and the other horses in the stables, though it was Lady, Kantor, and Aleirian that got the bulk of the spoiling from the child. 

When Rolan finished the apple, Talia hugged his neck. “Don’t worry, Rolan. I know you must miss Talamir so much, but no matter how he died, whether of old age or accident or because he was murdered, I know that he won’t ever feel pain again. And I also know that you’ll find the perfect replacement for him, someone who can tame the Brat. Honestly, what that girl needs is a hairbrush to the behind.” Another bell rang, this one signaling that Talia was on the verge of being late for the noon meal. “Sorry, Rolan, but I have to go. So do you, I guess, to go on search for the next Queen’s Own.” 

Rolan nuzzled her gently, but Talia didn’t seem to understand immediately what he wanted, so she just took it for affection, kissed him just above his nose, and took off running.   
It wasn’t until she got back to the palace complex and was greeting her parents that Talia felt Rolan nudge her from behind. She laughed. “Rolan! I told you to go on search!” And then, as she turned around, it happened. 

_:I do not need to go on search, sister of my heart. Out of all of the world, I Choose you, Talia.:_

***

Alberich and Myste weren’t quite sure what was happening, at first. The suite of rooms that they had chosen for their little family meant that Talia’s bedroom opened up onto the gardens, something Talia loved and took advantage of at all times. They were used to coming into the main room from her bedroom.   
What they were not used to was any Companion following her, let alone Rolan. Her greeting had barely reached their ears when Rolan nudged Talia from behind, and they saw their daughter get lost in the Companion’s eyes. 

“I know that look,” Myste said. 

“Know it too well, we both do. Correct, Kantor was, but a more dangerous position for her, there could not be,” Alberich muttered. He knew better than to question Companion’s Choice. Fighting his own Choosing had been difficult enough, and within a few days, Kantor had worn him down. Groveborn, Alberich knew, could be the most stubborn creatures on the planet, and there would be no arguing with Rolan, no telling him that he absolutely could not, under any circumstances, Choose Talia. 

Talia finally turned around then, practically bouncing from joy. “He Chose me! Rolan _Chose_ me!” 

“I’ll go get Dean Elcarth,” Myste said. 

“Selenay, also, informed should be,” Alberich said. “Proud of you, we are, delinda. Wait here, and with your Companion bond.”

***

The rest of the afternoon was a whirlwind to Talia. She spoke to Selenay only briefly. Elcarth needed much more of her time as he spoke to not only her, but also to Alberich and Myste, before whisking her away to the girls’ wing, where she was handed over to Sherril as a mentor. 

Sherril, in turn, helped her get her class schedule, her room, and, from Housekeeper Gaytha, her chore schedule and her Grays. “You look like a seven for now,” Gaytha had said, “but I have no doubt that you’ll hit a growth spurt, in a few months.” 

“She’ll especially grow muscle with Alberich for a father,” Sherril said. “I don’t envy you, Talia. Not only have you been Chosen the new Queen’s Own, but no doubt Alberich will be harder on you than on most students because he’ll expect more,” she continued as they walked back to Talia’s new room to get her settled in.

“Papa has always focused on self-defense with me,” Talia said, “but you’re probably right.” 

“But at least you’ll have plenty of time to bond with Rolan for now. There are four other Companions out on search right now, ready to bring you some year mates.” 

“I remember when I first came to Haven,” Talia said. “I was so scared.”

“You weren’t born here?” Sherril asked. “I always thought you were.” 

Talia shook her head. “I was actually born to a Holderkin family, Sensholding if I remember right. I was five when Papa adopted me, and six when he and Mama got married. They brought me to Haven after my Holderkin family shunned me and said I was evil.” She showed Sherril the scar on her hand. “This was done by a fireplace poker, on purpose, by my former brother.” She shrugged. “I was scared of all adults at the time, especially males. All males, really. But between my parents and the Circle, I learned to trust again. I might have been born Holderkin, but Alberich and Myste raised me, so they are my real parents.” 

“There’s something else,” Sherril said. “You’ll probably be ahead of your year mates in some ways. I know you can ride. I’ve seen you out there on your horse.” 

“That was something I asked Selenay about,” Talia said. “I wasn’t sure what would happen to Lady. She assured me that Lady will always be mine, and will always be perfectly safe in the stables. I suppose it’s just as well that I’ll be riding Rolan, now. One of the stallions got to her, and Lady will be foaling soon.” 

“Oh! There’s the warning bell for supper! Come on, Talia. Let’s go get washed up and to the common room, fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm re-reading Arrows of the Queen, and one of the guards mentions that Rolan was out on search for two months. In Kettlesmith, the guard says that it's 8 or 9 days from there to Haven by Companion, so that makes it about 9 or 10 days from Sensholding by Companion. 
> 
> BUT, that would be at top speed, and there's a good chance Rolan might have walked at a slower speed towards Sensholding to go Choose Talia on her 13th birthday. 
> 
> With all this information, I'm guessing that Talamir died about two months before Talia's birthday.


	8. Midwinter

As much as Talia disliked the cold of Midwinter, she loved the festivities. Where ponds and lakes froze over, people strapped blades onto their boots and skated on the ice. Hot spiced cider, mulled wine, candied nuts, and various other treats were always available, and now Talia had a quarterly stipend to spend at the midwinter markets. 

Some of the Blues were harassing her, but she ignored it. If it got beyond stupid jokes, she would tell someone, but for the most part, it was just rude remarks and stupid little pranks in an attempt to make her give up on becoming Queen’s Own. 

Well, that certainly wasn’t going to happen. And if any of them thought it was a good idea to irritate Talia too much, well, friends, teachers, or parents were nearby and easy to get help from. 

It changed on one of the coldest days so far that winter, and certainly one of the coldest in Talia’s memory. The river was beginning to look as if it might fully freeze over, and Talia hoped it would. She had stories of what had happened the last time the river had frozen over, and she wouldn’t mind a repeat at all. 

She was heading out to Companion’s Field, more than happy to take a ride on Rolan despite the cold and snow, when the rock hit her from behind, knocking her to her knees.   
As her assailants surrounded her, she fought dirty, kicking, biting, and scratching. It resulted in her head hitting the ground, though, and they half-carried, half-dragged her to the river. “Give our regards to Talamir!” one of them cried as they tossed her in. 

That was the first moment of panic Talia had felt since the day her parents had taken her away from Sensholding and brought her here to Haven. Though she didn’t have a bit of Mindspeach, she still tried to call out to Rolan, who came running and bolting into the ice. She tried to climb onto his back, but slipped off, her fingers already too numb to work right. 

As she slipped under again, she thought she saw and heard someone else diving into the water. Then, suddenly, she was being wrapped in blankets and handed off to someone else, who galloped at high speed back to the Collegium. 

The next thing she knew and understood, she was being stripped and dumped into a hot bath. But something looked wrong, almost like a mirror image. “It all looks backwards…” 

“You’re on the boy’s side,” Jeri said with a giggle. “It was closer. Take a good look. You’re not likely to see it again. Lord of Lights, you should have seen it. It was like the whole   
Collegium was a nest of angry wasps. Keren got you out, but what we all want to know is how you got in.” 

“Is Keren alright?” Talia asked.

“She’s fine,” Jeri said. “She and Sherril are both from Lake Evendim, and they’ve had their fair share of ice rescues.” 

Talia looked around. One of the other two people in the room was Housekeeper Gaytha. The other was Herald Ylsa, Keren’s lifebonded, who Talia only ever saw when she was back from delivering messages. “Rolan?” she asked.

“He’s fine,” Ylsa said. “He’s also inordinately proud of himself, though that’s not surprising. Usually a bond isn’t nearly this strong at this point.” 

“You forget she’s probably been forming some sort of bond with all the Companions since she was five,” Gaytha said. 

Talia looked at Ylsa. “Keren…was wait’n…fer you….” 

“Problems, kitten?” Ylsa asked. 

“My head hurts, and I can’t see too good.” 

Ylsa checked her over gently. “Concussion.” 

After that, Talia was pulled out, dried off, put in her nightgown, and handed off to a very anxious Alberich, who had been waiting for any sign that his daughter would be safe. He carried her to his room. “Have you closer, I would prefer,” he said. 

Talia was shivering by the time they arrived there and she was tucked under covers. Her room had been warmed, for which she was grateful. She was starting to lose her grip on reality, but there was something so important, something her attackers had said. What was it? Oh, yes. 

“They said to give their regards to Talamir,” she whispered. 

If the Collegium had been a nest of angry wasps, the look on Alberich’s face was one of pure hatred for whoever had done this. “Who, delinda?” 

“It was….some of the Blues…”

She didn’t have a chance to elaborate, though, for that was when the Healer came in. “Ah, Daven. Glad I am that you are here.” 

Daven just nodded to Alberich and sat next to Talia on the bed. He immediately began looking over. “Ylsa is right. She definitely has a concussion. Pneumonia too, I think.” He looked at Talia. “You are going to be very sick for quite some time, young lady.” 

“Potions?” Talia asked. “Like willowbark tea?” 

“That’s the least of the nasty things I’m going to make you drink, I’m afraid,” Daven said. “Think you can handle your first dose now?” 

Talia nodded and drank it down just as Myste came in. “Where is she? What happened?” 

“Attacked, she was,” Alberich said. “The Blues who irritating her were. From harmless pranks and insults to a murder attempt, they have gone.” 

“A murder attempt? Are you sure?” Myste asked. 

“Told me to give my regards to Talamir,” Talia said, tiredness and a desire for rest creeping into her voice. 

“Sleep, delinda,” Alberich said. “Upon healing, you must focus.”

***

Talia woke repeatedly over the next weeks. Sometimes it was one or both of her parents with her. Sometimes it was Jadus, sometimes Ylsa, Teren, Keren, or any other Herald who had volunteered to help her thorugh her illness. The day she woke completely, it was Keren, and for the first time, Talia noticed that Keren had her sword unsheathed. “I see I’m under guard.” 

“It’s good to see you awake, little centaur. It was a damned close thing. Another fingerlength, and we wouldn’t have found you ‘til spring thaw. And yes, we’re guarding you. The group that did this were caught. Some servants overheard them laughing and bragging about it and turned them in. They swore up and down that it was a joke, but then your father told the council what you said they’d told you, and Selenay called up Truth Spell on them. They’re in prison, now, but nobody doubts that they did it on their own, and now there’s no doubt in anyone’s mind that Talamir was murdered. Since we don’t know who’s behind all this, Ylsa, Jadus, your father, and I have all been taking it in turns to guard you. Your mother would, but, well, you know how good she is at fighting.” 

Talia gave a weak smile. “Not very. The minute someone goes after her glasses, she’s blind and helpless. That’s why Papa helped her all but weaponize running away.” Then she looked down. “I’m scared, Keren. I know the risk is part of being a Herald, but I’m scared.” 

Keren reached over and hugged Talia. “Nobody blames you one bit. You’d be a fool to not be afraid.”

“Um, Keren…?” 

“What is it, youngling?” 

Talia blushed. “I couldn’t focus on it when I was first brought in. I was too cold. But I got some…images…from Ylsa while she was checking me for concussion… I got them from you, too, just now. They’re the kind of images I try vehemently to _not_ associate with my parents.”

Keren looked at Talia in surprise. “Oh, hell!” She put her shields back up. “Ylsa said she thought she’d accidentally shared something with you, but that just confirms it. Either the blow to your head or overwhelming fear woke your Gift early. We normally wouldn’t even think of training it, yet, but you’re by definition a special case as Queen’s Own. Do you want it trained now?” 

At first, Talia thought that no, she didn’t want another set of lessons. But then she thought better of it. Besides, she was sure her father would have her hide if he found out her Gift was awake and she wasn’t training it. “It might be better if we did, so I can learn to control what I pick up.” 

“Well, we’ll wait until after you’re all healed up, anyway. How’s your head feeling, by the way?” 

“It hurts.” 

Keren reached back and gently felt the lump. “Damn, but luck was with you. Another inch lower or on the temple, and we’d have lost you for certain.”


	9. The Problem with Hulda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia doesn't trust Hulda or Orthallen. She recruits Skiff. Then she recruits Dirk and Kris.

As soon as Tlia was recovered, she set about catching up with her classes. It didn’t take long. She had no end of notes offered up to her, and she even caught up with her weapons practice to her father’s satisfaction. 

Once she was sure of that, she turned her attention to the matter of the Brat. She enlisted Skiff, who was more than happy to act as a spy and sneak about, even as Talia endured teasing from the other girls that Skiff’s attentions towards her were more than brotherly. She didn’t mind, though. She could give as good as she got. 

“It’s obvious Hulda is drugging Melidy,” Skiff said after one spying expedition. He had brought Talia along for this one, and he reached out to pluck a small twig from her hair.   
“Valdemaran law says she had to have three sponsors to live here permanently,” Talia said thoughtfully. “Obviously Elspeth’s father would have been one, and Selenay, of course. But who’s the third?” 

“Had to be someone powerful, that’s for sure. Best way to find out is the immigration records.” 

“I could invoke authority as Queen’s Own to get them, but that might alert Hulda, as well as whoever her third sponsor was.”

“I could sneak in at night and get the records,” Skiff offered.

“And what if you get caught?” Talia asked. The Book is also in that office, and it might look like you’re in there to alter it.” 

Skiff shrugged. “For you, Talia, I’d do it. And I haven’t had an infraction in over a year. Besides, what’s the worst they could do, confine me to Colegium grounds? I haven’t been off grounds since I finished up that mission with your da.” 

“Papa! Of course!” Talia beamed at Skiff and kissed him on the cheek. “Papa has always had his suspicions, and he still goes down into some of the rougher parts of town at night, spying for Selenay. Maybe he’s overheard something.” She scampered off, then, leaving Skiff to watch her and gently place a hand to the spot where her lips had been. 

She ran to the salle, where she knew her father would be, even between classes, likely mending armor or sharpening a blade. “Slow down,” he admonished her. 

“Sorry, Papa. I just had to get here fast. I have to talk to you.” 

“The Blues, it is? Harassing you again, are they?” 

“No, Papa. Why?” 

Alberich motioned to the dirt and mud on Talia’s uniform, and to the leaves and a few twigs still in her unruly curls that never wanted to behave, necessitating that they be kept short. “Filthy, you are. As if you have been dragged through the whole garden, you appear.” 

“Oh, no.” And then, wary of the thought that any might overhear and remembering that few even within the Circle knew what Alberich did at night, she switched to Karsite as she explained where she and Skiff had been, and why, and what they had overheard.

“Hmmm…” Alberich listened thoughtfully to his daughter. Finally, he spoke. “You know, correct, the reason Talamir was killed?” 

“Because he was planning to take Elspeth to be fostered with distant relations,” Talia said. “The child needs discipline. Oh!” Suddenly, an idea had occurred to her. “Papa, before you and Mama took me away from Sensholding, I had a sister, Vrisa, who was nice to me. But she couldn’t do anything in front of the others. Elspeth would never survive on a Holding, and they would never allow it, but what if we brought Vrisa here to be an extra hand in the nursery, and Selenay made it clear that because she’s not a foreigner, she outranks Hulda?” 

“Speak to Selenay, I think,” Alberich said. “But first…” And with that, he motioned to the armor he was mending, a clear indication that she should sit and help him.

Talia just smiled and did as her father wanted. A few hours wouldn’t make much of a difference, after all. They could easily set off for Sensholding in the morning, after a hot breakfast. Besides, she still had to talk to Selenay, and as soon as her work was done in the Salle, Talia took off again, running to the palace. 

At the last minute, she went to her room in the Collegium, first. Only after a quick wash, a brushing of her hair, and a change of clothes did she go to the main part of the palace and to Selenay’s rooms, clean and composed. The guards recognized her and let her thorugh.

It was there she found Selenay working. Lord Orthallen was with her. Even so, Selenay smiled and greeted Talia warmly. “You’re looking much better than after you were thrown in the river,” she said. 

“Thank you, Majesty,” Talia said. “I’m feeling much better, and thanks to my friends, I’ve had no trouble catching up on my classes.” 

“Such a dreadful thing to have happened to you,” Orthallen said. “When I heard about it, and then when we learned that they were actually trying to kill you, I nearly wept, myself.”

Talia didn’t like Lord Orthallen any more than her father did. She got the distinct impression that none of the Companions liked him very well, but nobody could seem to put a finger on why, exactly. Even with a Gift that was starting to be trained, Talia could sense nothing from him, and that bothered her even more. Still, she was polite. “Thank you for your concern, my lord. It was very scary, as you can probably imagine, but my father is giving me further training to help me defend myself even when injured as I was, and I doubt anyone would try the same trick twice, anyway.”

“No, I don’t think they would, either,” Orthallen said. He placed a hand on Talia’s shoulder, and it took everything in her not to tense up. “I am very glad you’re feeling better.” He removed his hand and turned to Selenay. “I’m sure whatever it is that young Talia has come to see you about, it must be very important, and these trade agreements with Jkatha are simple enough. We were just about done, anyway, so I’ll be on my way.” 

“Of course, Lord Uncle,” Selenay said. 

As soon as Orthallen was gone, Talia said, simply, “I think I have a solution for what to do about Elspeth, but first, I have to know, who was Hulda’s third sponsor?”

“Lord Orthallen.” Selenay seemed a little taken aback by the urgency in Talia’s voice. “Why?” 

“I had Skiff spying on Hulda, because something seems off. Every time I try to see Elspeth, Hulda is right there with something Elspeth needs to be doing right that moment, and it’s reached conspiracy stage. Skiff and I were both under the window this morning, and it looks like Hulda is drugging Melidy. I asked Papa his thoughts, and he thinks the same as Skiff and I do. Every time I speak to Rolan about the matter, I can sense an intense dislike from him where Hulda is concerned. Also, have you ever actually taken a good look at Hulda? She looks too young to have been Prince Thanel’s nurse. She barely looks older than you. I don’t trust her. Rolan doesn’t trust her.” 

Selenay blinked. “I see. Talia, I’ve learned never to discount what my Heralds tell me. At Beltran’s funeral, you were the one to comfort me and take away my grief. You’ve always seemed very wise. If you say that something is wrong, and that Hulda is at the center of it, then I believe your instincts are correct. Now, what is this idea of yours to undo the damage?” 

“Well, Talamir was going to take Elspeth to be fostered with some of his relatives, and it’s clear what the girl needs is discipline. While I was sick, Healer Daven said that part of why I survived as well as I did was that I was a tough little thing, likely because, like him, I’m a border brat.” 

“I forget, sometimes, that Alberich isn’t your actual father,” Selenay admitted. “You’re so much like him, at times, though you go after history and tales just like Myste.” 

The comparison to her adopted parents made Talia beam with pride. “It all made me think. My blood kin might have been too heavy handed, but there were two who weren’t, Andrean, who taught me to read, and Vrisa. I don’t remember much, but I remember enough of the days leading up to my departure from Sensholding to remember that. The idea was to bring in a new nurse. Hulda may be able to get away with drugging Melidy because of Melidy’s brainstorm two years ago and also because of Melidy’s arthritis, but she wouldn’t be able to pull the same trick on someone like Vrisa. On top of that, Vrisa would be young and sturdy, and you could put the Valdemaran in charge of the nursery, in light of both Melidy’s illness and the fact that Hulda is from outKingdom. Do you know that Hulda doesn’t even let Elspeth play with any of the other noble children because even they supposedly aren’t high enough rank?” 

That bothered Selenay quite a bit. “Talia, I think I understand what you’re thinking. Get a border nurse. You automatically thought back to your Holderkin beginnings, but it doesn’t necessarily need to be Holderkin, especially as secretive and stand-offish as they are.” 

“Secretive, but cheap,” Talia said. “They’d likely do anything for a tax cut, even in good years. I honestly fear they may even try to claim Privilege Tax when I earn my Whites, even after disowning me, just because they have the birth records, even though I haven’t lived with them since I was five.” 

Selenay looked thoughtful. “I think I understand what you mean. Come to think of it, just how new was that pine?” 

“I don’t remember much, like I said, just that it caught very quickly. It still had resin on it, I think, because it hadn’t even had its first cleaning yet. I would have been one of the ones cleaning it, too, if it had, I think, and I don’t remember scrubbing floors between the time the last plank was laid and the fire, but I do remember my shoes sticking, which is probably why I tripped.” 

“Well, I will definitely make sure your blood kin can’t claim Privilege Tax when you go into Whites. However, if you’re going to go back into Holderkin territory, I would prefer it if you took another Herald or two with you, ones that already have completed their internship. They should probably be male, and I can’t spare your father for this… What about Dirk and Kris? Not only are they both capable, but if you can’t follow through what you want, a viable second option may be to swing back through Haven, collect Elspeth, and foster her up north with Dirk’s family.” 

“I thought about that,” Talia said. “Talamir was killed for that plan, and it was kept fairly quiet, from what Papa told me. I don't want to put Dirk and his family in danger over the same thing. I trust the Circle to keep things to themselves, but what about whoever may be helping Hulda? I hate to tell you this, but I don’t trust Lord Orthallen.” 

“I wouldn’t tell Kris that, if I were you. He’s Lord Orthallen’s nephew. And I’ve never had a reason to not trust him. He was a dear friend of my father’s.” 

“He was also Hulda’s third sponsor, and likely her most powerful ally,” Talia pointed out. “Rolan doesn’t like him, either. I can tell. You might ask Caryo what she thinks, and actually listen to her, this time.” 

Selenay didn’t like what Talia was saying. _:I didn’t Choose you because you would ignore something just because you don’t like it, though,:_ Caryo reminded her. :That’s not something a Herald, or a good queen, does.:

 _:You’re right, Caryo. And just what_ do _you think of Lord Orthallen?:_

_:That he’s a sneaky snake in the grass, Chosen.:_

Talia watched Selenay as she tilted her head, taking up the listening pose that meant that she was Mindspeaking with Caryo. She waited patiently until the queen was done. “Well?” 

“Caryo shares your concerns, I’m afraid,” Selenay said. She sighed. “Go speak with Dirk and Kris. They just got back from their internship and haven’t been assigned their own circuits yet, so they’ll likely be in one room or the other. I swear the two are practically insperable. I suppose you’ll want to leave at first dawn?” 

“I think we can wait until we’ve at least had a good, hot, filling breakfast,” Talia said. She left, then, and headed into the Heralds’s wing. As Selenay predicted, she could hear two male voices, one Dirk’s and one Kris’s, as she approached Dirk’s room. She gave a brief knock. 

“Come in,” Dirk called. 

Talia entered. “Can the two of you be packed to leave on assignment right after breakfast in the morning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for a fanfic.


	10. Keldar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia puts her plan into action, but it isn't Vrisa she finds.

Dirk and Kris looked at Talia with surprise. “What kind of assignment?” Kris asked. 

“I wasn’t expecting to get my first circuit for weeks,” Dirk admitted. 

“This isn’t a circuit,” Talia said. “I’m going south.” 

“Before the end of term?” Dirk asked. 

“I knew as Queen’s Own you’d be a special case, but I didn’t think that special,” Kris admitted. 

“At least I can dress and stuff a chicken,” Talia said. 

“I’m stung,” Kris said, laughing. “Alright, but what does this have to do with us?” 

“I need two male escorts who are full Heralds because I’m going into Holderkin lands,” Talia explained, “and Selenay can’t spare my father before the end of term, obviously.” 

“That explains why you’re going then,” Dirk said. “Weren’t you born to a Holderkin family?” 

“Yes.” Talia explained the situation quickly. “So? Can the two of you be ready to leave after breakfast in the morning or not?” 

Both men went silent for a moment, and Talia realized that they were consulting with Ahrodie and Tantris. She realized, then, that she hadn’t consulted with Rolan, yet, and she closed her eyes. She couldn’t Mindspeak him, but they could sense each other. He knew her thoughts. She knew his, even if it was in images and feelings instead of words. What she got back was tacit approval of the plan.

“I think we can,” Kris said at last. 

“Agreed.” Dirk stood. “Help me pack, Kris? Then we’ll go to your room and I’ll help you. And what about you, Talia? Will you need help?” 

Talia was already rifling through Dirk’s wardrobe, pulling out his uniforms. “I might,” she said. “I’m not sure how long we’ll be gone, or how much we’ll need to take. It’s approximately three weeks there and back by Companion, but I don’t know how much time we’ll actually be there. Also, it’s likely to take three weeks just to get there, because we’ll need to take an extra riding horse with us in case Vrisa or another Holderkin woman does decide to come back with us, unless….” She closed her eyes and reached out to Rolan with her question. The image he sent back answered it. “Yes, Rolan says he’s willing to carry both of us.” 

“We would need pack mules if we were going on circuit,” Kris said, “but unless Holderkin women are fussy and feel they have to bring a lot of clothes and jewels, we can spread equal packs between the three Companions, too.” 

“I arrived wearing my only pair of breeches, tunic, and boots,” Talia said. “I don’t know how many nights I slept in Mama’s shirt, and she and Papa didn’t even think to have new clothes made for me until after we got back to Haven.” She giggled. “Of course, Papa didn’t know I was going to stay his responsibility until that night. I don’t think he knew what to do. He seemed afraid, even.” 

Kris and Dirk looked at each other. Neither of them could imagine Alberich ever being afraid of anything, let alone a five-year-old girl. “You have got to tell us more stories about growing up with Alberich as a father,” Kris said.

***

By the time the trio were approaching Sensholding, it had become clear enough that there was a Lifebond between Talia and Dirk. This only meant, of course, that Kris could now tease his friend about having to watch out for Alberich. Talia alternated between laughing and assuring Dirk that no, Alberich would not seek to kill him. 

It was strange, for Talia, riding Rolan into Sensholding, flanked by Dirk and Kris on either side. They had decided that morning, before leaving the waystation, that Kris, being the older of the two, would appear to take the lead, though in reality, he would be taking his cues from Talia, who would pass them to him through Rolan and Tantris. 

They got strange looks from the members of Sensholding. After all, Heralds weren’t always exactly welcome except to help fight off bandits, one of few things the Holderkin seemed to find appropriate to associate with them for. 

Sen approached them from the field he had been out tending. If he recognized Talia, he didn’t let it show. “The last time Heralds came without being asked, it was because a she-demon set fire to my home, and they took her away and locked her up,” he said. “I can’t imagine this visit bodes well.” 

Kris nudged Tantris a half step forward. “I am Herald Kris. With me are Herald Dirk and Herald Trainee Talia, who is already acting as Queen’s Own. At the orders of Queen Selenay, we come seeking a Holderkin woman of an appropriate age to take on the duties in the royal nursery, as the queen feels that a dose of Holderkin-style discipline would be helpful in the raising of her daughter, Princess Elspeth. We were specifically hoping for Vrisa Sensdaughter, on the recommendation of Herald Trainee Talia, who knew her as a child.” 

Sen’s eyes flicked to Talia, and she could practically see what he was thinking. The shunning had been a verbal one, good enough for Holderkin usage, since most, even the men, were little more than functionally literate. There was no official record, as far as Sen knew, that he had given up this girlchild. He was thinking that he could claim Privilege Tax when she went into Whites, and that would surely help to make up for what had been lost in the fire.

Finally, he nodded to Kris. “Vrisa Sensdaughter is now Vrisa Fletcherswife. She became one of his Underwives five years back, and is now Firstwife after those above her have died, with three Underwives of her own to rule.” 

“The queen is willing to offer half-taxes next year to the family whose daughter or, perhaps, Underwife, comes back to Haven with us,” Kris said. 

Again, Talia could see that Sen was thinking this through. This man who had sired her was not a stupid man, just set in his ways, loyal to the god and goddess he served and to his way of life, for he had known nothing else. She knew what calculations must be going on in his mind. The loss of a daughter meant he would not have to provide a dowry. But there were no daughters older than Talia, and Talia knew that. The loss of an Underwife meant fewer sons and one less hand helping with the littles.

“For one night, Heralds, I will grant you guest right. The trainee may sleep with the Wives, and you, Heralds, may sleep with my sons. You will have an answer in the morning.”

***

It was in the middle of the night that Talia was roused from her sleep. She was surprised to look up into the face of Keldar. “Wha…?” 

“Hush. Just follow me, child.” 

Talia was suddenly five again, wondering what she could have possibly done to anger the Firstwife. Still, she slipped out of bed and followed Keldar quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen, using Keldar’s lantern to see by. There, Keldar placed wood into the stove, filled the kettle with water, and set about preparing tea. 

Still, Talia remained quiet, trying to assess the situation. None of this matched any of her early memories of Sensholding. Was this something that she would have learned about as she had grown and approached marriageable age? Was this something she would have done if she had been made a Firstwife, herself? Or was Keldar about to trap her, somehow? 

As soon as the kettle indicated that it was ready, Keldar whisked it off of the stove and poured some into each of two mugs with tea leaves. One of these she took for herself. The other, she sat in front of Talia. “Do you take honey or sugar?” Keldar asked. 

“Honey,” Talia said. “And a little milk or cream, sometimes. Heralds aren’t likely to find much sugar out on circuit. It’s definitely not something stored in the waystations. Honey is. 

When I went through the ice in the river at Midwinter, Healer Daven let me have honey in my willow bark tea that he gave me for my head to help ensure I drank it.” 

“I thought you would have learned by now to check the ice before going out on it,” Keldar said. 

“I was hit on the head and thrown in. It was a murder attempt.” 

Keldar poured some cream into Talia’s tea. It was more than Talia normally took, but Talia wasn’t about to argue with the likes of the Firstwife. “It sounds like being a Herald is dangerous. You wouldn’t be in such danger as a Wife.” 

“Being a Wife is dangerous,” Talia countered. “I remember little from before I left, but I remember seeing wives with bruises from being beaten by their husbands. I know you can die in childbirth all too easily, especially since Holderkin don’t accept much help, if any, from outsiders, leaving otherwise mundane injuries or illnesses to become fatal.” 

Keldar looked at Talia appraisingly. “When you were a little, I didn’t think you could be disciplined or broken. Listening to you now, I think you would have made a good Firstwife.” 

It was the greatest compliment, Talia thought, that Keldar possibly could have given a girl her age. “I may only be a trainee, but I’m also already counseling the queen. I haven’t been a child since Rolan Chose me.” Though she’d only had a few months of training in her Gift at this point, Talia let herself reach out a little.

As she thought, Keldar’s only shields, if they could be called that, were in her facial expressions, always serious and sober, the same as all Holderkin. There was something….

“I was like you as a child,” Keldar admitted. 

Talia immediately drew back. “What do you mean?” 

“I was broken by my Honored Father’s Firstwife. I wanted to know about the outside world.” She stopped herself, though, before she let anything further slip. 

“It’s not too late,” Talia said. “I… I no longer refer to anyone here as my kin beyond the blood relationship. Your husband can no longer claim Privilege Tax when I go into Whites. I spoke to Selenay about that, personally. Alberich and Myste are my parents. They’re the ones I call Papa and Mama. Both of them were Chosen as adults, themselves. Same with   
Herald Teren and Herald Jadus and Dean Elcarth. If it wasn’t too late for any of them, why should it be for you?” 

Keldar didn’t say anything for a long time. She just sipped her tea. Talia did the same, doing some calculations. Keltvan was Keldar’s first child and First Son. She guessed that he was probably at least twenty, now. She had learned over supper that he had not only a Firstwife but two Underwives and had moved to his own Steading within the Hold. That meant that Keldar was in her mid-thirties. 

Talia had also learned that Justus had gone through three Firstwives and had been so brutal to them all that none of them had survived long enough to have a healthy pregnancy, and that no Father would allow any of his daughters to be married to Justus, anymore. Thinking about the scar on her hand, Talia wasn’t surprised. Finally, Keldar broke the silence. 

“The handsome one, Kris, are you betrothed to him?” 

“No, to Dirk. It’s a Lifebond. And he hasn’t asked for my hand, yet. I doubt he will before I’m in Whites.” 

“And when, pray tell, child, will you be in Whites?” 

Talia shrugged. “The average is five years, so I’ll be seventeen or eighteen, perhaps nineteen by the time I finish my internship before I take my place on the council.” 

“That old?” Keldar seemed in shock at the idea of a girl waiting so long to wed. 

“Things are different further inKingdom, especially in Haven. There isn’t a need to marry and produce children quite as quickly, or to produce quite so many.” 

“I suppose so.” Keldar went quiet again, then, and busied herself refilling their mugs. Then, all of a sudden… “It’s rude, but…can we leave before first light?” 

Talia looked at Keldar in surprise. “I…I think so…” 

Keldar smiled. “I can see you weren’t expecting that at all. I told you, Talia, I used to be just like you. I suppose, deep down, I still want to know what’s outside of a Hold. And, I suppose I can’t be as heavy-handed with the princess as I should have been with you, but you need someone, from what I understand, who can also handle another nurse.” 

“Yes, that’s right.” And Talia explained the situation fully to Keldar. 

“So in reality,” Keldar said, “it is a little worse than what the two menfolk said. Leave it to men to underestimate the severity of any situation. But Talia, I noticed that the three of you didn’t bring a mount for me.” 

“You’ll be riding with me on Rolan,” Talia said. “It’s faster. The Companions by themselves will make a third of the time as a normal horse. It would be a month back to Haven, otherwise, and we don’t have that kind of time. Nor do I need to be away from my lessons for that long. I had a difficult enough time catching up after being sick for so long with the pneumonia I caught during the ice incident.” 

“It’s probably just as well,” Keldar said. “I’ve never ridden.” 

“On this trip, you’ll ride, you’ll stay in at least one Herald’s Waystation likely, and we may well stop off at inns for the most part. But that’s why Heralds are given stipends quarterly, so we can buy what we must. That way, the townsfolk don’t expect us to pass judgements in their favor just because they gifted us with something, though helping a newly Chosen who’s passing through does get them a reduction in their taxes the following year.” 

“I suppose I’ll have to learn to read and write more than what’s required to run a hold.” 

“Don’t worry,” Talia said. “You’ll have help. And I’m sure Housekeeper Gaytha will be happy to help you with courtly graces.” Talia lowered her shields just a little. Keldar was a ball of excitement and nerves, of anxious energy but, also, there was some gratitude. For what, Talia didn’t know. It wasn’t her place to ask or to pry, and she put her shields back up. 

It was only as she was falling back asleep that Talia realized that something else had happened. She had bonded, just a little, with Keldar. She thought back to the day she had first overheard Dirk and Kris talking about her father and the rumors about him, how Dirk had expressed that Heralds were supposed to look beyond the outward mask people showed the world and see what was really going on. Perhaps she was finally learning to do that, herself.

And for now, Talia decided, it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie. I don't even know why I decided to take this route. Something about it just felt right for some reason.


	11. Sweetsprings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group stops in Sweetsprings for the night, and Keldar gets some questions answered.

They ate field rations in the saddle at noon and stopped that evening in Sweetsprings. The innkeeper hurried to greet them as Dirk and Kris helped Talia and Keldar from Rolan’s back. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been so sore in my life, not even after childbirth,” Keldar said. “How do you Heralds stand to ride all day?” 

“Lots of practice,” Talia said. “I promise it will get easier. You won’t even notice, probably, by the time we reach Haven.” She turned to the innkeeper. “Hello, Daro.” 

“Welcome, Heralds. Back so soon? And with a fourth? Well, I have two rooms empty and ready. I was not expecting you for another day or so, though.” 

“Plenty of room in the stables for the Companions, still?” Dirk asked. 

“Absolutely,” Daro said. 

“And more of those wonderful pasties, I hope,” Talia said. 

Daro grinned broadly. “Of course, Heralds. You know where the stables are. I’ll have a table ready for you with pasties and wine. Is there anything else you would like?” 

“I could use some good hot tea,” Keldar said.

“Of course. A friend of the Heralds is always welcome to my inn. Honey? Cream? Milk?” 

“Honey and cream, please,” Keldar said, amazed at the idea of a male asking _her_ what _she_ wanted. She looked at Talia. “Are all non-Holderkin men this accommodating?” 

“For the most part,” Talia said. “But watch out for Lord Orthallen. He’s a snake in the grass.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kris asked. 

“Exactly what I said, Kris,” Talia said. “Your uncle is an ass, a wolf in sheep’s clothing, and not to be trusted. Ask Tantris.” 

Dirk chuckled a little, but quickly covered it as a badly faked cough while Kris looked at his Companion questioningly. Keldar just looked scandalized at Talia’s swearing in public. 

“Alright,” Kris said, when at last he was done Mindspeaking with Tantris. “But…” 

“Kris,” Talia said patiently, “my Gift may have just awakened at Midwinter, and it may be an early awakening, but it’s strong, and it’s accurate. Just ask Keren or Ylsa. When it first started up, I got _far_ too much information about their relationship.” 

This time, Dirk didn’t bother trying to cover up his laughter as they got their Companions settled in and went into the Inn. There, a table was already set with everything they’d asked for. Talia slid onto one bench next to Dirk, leaving Kris to sit next to Keldar.

“What are these Gifts you were speaking about?” Keldar asked. “If I’m going to go on this adventure, I may as well know what I’m getting into.” 

“A Gift,” Dirk said, “is a special ability that some people have. For example, my Gift is Fetching. If I know where something is, I can bring it to me with a thought, so long as it’s not too large or too far away. And, of course, I have Mindspeech, which makes communicating with Ahrodie much easier.” 

“I have Mindspeech, too,” Kris said. “My main Gift, though, is Farsight. I can see over far distances, and Dirk and I work together most of the time, because we can connect with each other.” 

“We discovered during our shared internship that Kris gives me a better fix on an object than anyone else. We’re practically brothers.” 

“Practically?” Keldar asked.

“I’m second son of Lord Peregrine, and my mother organizes the resupply of the Waystations, while Dirk’s from the northern border, son of a Healer and a Bard.” 

“I see. And what about you, child? What is this Gift you have that is so strong you can outrank an adult male?” 

“I outrank Kris and Dirk not because of my Gift, but because I’m Queen’s Own. I can even get away with chastising Selenay. It’s true even though I’m still a trainee and they’re in Whites. My Gift, though, is Empathy. It’s in the same category as Thoughtsensing, but instead of knowing what someone is thinking, I can sense what someone is feeling. It can get uncomfortable at times, to be honest. I don’t have any Mindspeech, though, so communicating with Rolan can be difficult. We communicate through feelings and images, mostly. That’s how I knew he’d be willing to carry you so we could move faster.” 

“Just how fast can a Companion go?” Keldar asked. “I’ve never seen any of your Honored Father’s horses go that fast.” 

“First of all, Sen is _not_ my father and he hasn’t been since I was five. Or did you forget that he called me evil and told you to take me to the temple and declare that Sensholding has no daughter Talia? My _father_ is Alberich, the Weaponsmaster at the Collegium.” She took a deep, calming breath. “As for how fast a Companion can go, approximately three times as fast as a normal horse. Sen will never catch us if he decides to come after and reclaim you, and if he does eventually show up in Haven, Selenay will offer you her protection.” 

Dirk could feel Talia’s muscles tensing, and he reached over and gently rubbed her back, helping to soothe her. “Calm, _ashke._ Changes in language can be hard for people.” 

“Strong shields up?” Kris asked. “I didn’t feel a thing from you.” 

“Elcarth taught me. It was the first thing he taught me when we realized my Gift was awake,” Talia said. 

“And to ground and center, too, right?” Dirk asked. 

“To what?” Talia asked. 

“Something tells me that Talia is missing something in her education,” Keldar said. 

“Most Gifts aren’t awake and trained until a trainee’s second or third year,” Dirk said. 

“I think I know why. I have a touch of Mindhealing, too, so I’ve also had some lessons from Healer Daven, and I’m willing to bet he assumed that I’d get grounding and centering from Elcarth or Teren or my parents, and they all assumed Daven was teaching me.” She laughed. “Well, at least we caught that mistake before it became a problem.” 

“Kris and I will help you,” Dirk said. 

“That word you used, _ashke,_ what does it mean?” Keldar asked. 

“It means ‘beloved’ in Tayledras,” Dirk explained.

Talia smiled, but it faltered when she saw Keldar’s mask slip, revealing sadness. “You were hoping Sen would love you, and you’d have that rare romance, weren’t you?” Talia asked. 

“I told you last night, child, I was like you, once. Yes, I hoped for love, even though I knew it wasn’t likely.” 

“And like I told you last night, it’s not too late,” Talia said. “You may find it, yet.”


	12. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia gets teased about the Lifebond. Keldar takes charge of the nursery.

The look on Selenay’s face plainly told Talia that Keldar was _not_ what she expected. Still, it was what they got, and even Selenay had to admit that Keldar, with more than twenty years’ experience in raising children and ordering other women around was likely exactly what they needed. She wasn’t Herald material, no. If she was, Rolan might have chosen her instead of Talia. But as someone to take charge in the nursery, Keldar would definitely do. 

“Noon bell just sounded,” Selenay said. “If you hurry, you’ll have just enough time to wash up and get some lunch with your classmates.” She turned to Keldar. “I’ll take you to the nursery, myself, and make sure Hulda understands that _you_ are now in charge.”

“Of course, Majesty,” Keldar said. 

Talia knew a dismissal when she heard one and took off. She maintained full composure long enough to get out of the main palace, but then she ran. Within minutes, she was slid neatly into a seat with her friends. 

“And where have you been?” Skiff asked. 

“Kris, Dirk, and I went down to the border,” Talia said. “We brought back someone to replace Hulda.” 

“You mean that plan actually might work?” he asked. 

“What plan?” Griffon asked. 

Talia laughed and explained. “And I wasn’t expecting Keldar to be the one to come back with us, at all, but there you have it,” she finished. 

“Forget Keldar,” Sherril said. 

“Oh, yes,” added Jeri. “We want to know about Dirk and Kris.” 

“Were any sparks flying?” Sherril asked? 

“Do I need to wash your filthy minds with soap again?” Talia asked. She was blushing terribly, though. 

“I think someone is protesting a bit too much,” Jeri said. 

“Talia, do I need to be jealous?” Skiff asked. 

“If you all must know,” Talia said, “Dirk and I realized while we were traveling that we have a Lifebond.” Her face somehow grew redder as she admitted this little fact and as the others whistled and teased her throughout lunch.

***

Hulda was _not_ happy. All of her hard work was going to fall apart if she didn’t do something, and quickly, about this new woman, Keldar. The Holderkin woman had already taken quick charge. She had eyed the drug that Hulda was giving Melidy, declared it unfit for Melidy’s arthritis, and begun producing something that she insisted Melidy be given, instead. And then there was Elspeth. 

Elspeth was throwing a tantrum and had hit a servant with her hair brush because the servant had accidentally pulled Elspeth’s hair. Keldar took the offending brush, dragged Elspeth out of her chair and over her lap, and gave her three good whacks on the bottom with it. Then Keldar dismissed the servant before speaking to a very stunned Elspeth.   
“Back on the Hold, we did not have servants to brush our hair. We brush it ourselves. Even your lady mother brushes her own hair, I’m sure, and she’s the queen.” She handed Elspeth the brush. “You may brush your hair, yourself. If you accidentally pull it, then you can hit yourself if you’re so insistent on hitting people for accidents.” 

“But…” Elspeth started. 

“But nothing,” Keldar said. “After classes are over at the Collegium, I will take you to visit someone who will show you something, and you will pay attention.” 

Hulda only smirked as Elspeth started cleaning and began wrecking the nursery. Hulda went over and hugged Elspeth and soothed her. “There now, little one. We can always fire Keldar, and nobody will ever hit you again. After all, you’re the Heir. You tell her what to do.” 

Keldar responded by smacking Hulda. “You need to stop putting such wrong ideas in the child’s head.” She turned to Elspeth. “If you are done making a mess, you need to clean it up. Nobody will clean it up for you, I promise you that.”

“But where will I sleep?” Elspeth asked.

“On the plain mattress or in the pile of blankets. I don’t care. Both are nicer beds than I ever slept in at your age. The Heralds who brought me up here told me about being on foal watch. It sounds like your choices are better than what they have to put up with. One of them told me she has a friend here who grew up on the street. Why don’t we have him take you to one of the places he slept and have you spend a night there, hmm?” 

“You can’t do that!” Hulda said. 

“I can, if the queen says I can,” Keldar said, “and the queen has put me in charge of the nursery, meaning I outrank you. Come to think of it, the young Queen’s Own in training outranks you. I just don’t think she’s realized it, yet. You can accept this way of things, for this is how they shall be, now, or you can leave and go back home to wherever you’re from.” 

“Hulda, you’re not from Valdemar?” Elspeth asked. 

“Oh, of course, I am,” Hulda said.

“Stop lying to the girl,” Keldar said, “or I’ll take a bar of soap to your mouth just like I did for my own littles. I bet you never raised a little in your life.” 

“That’s not true. I raised the Heir’s father.” 

Keldar eyed Hulda up and down. “If you did, you must have started as not much older than him. I was filled in on the whole situation by Talia. I know how old the queen is, and I know her husband was about her age. You look younger than me, and I’m nearing forty, which is a damned good age for a Holderkin woman. No, you’re either lying about your credentials or you’ve done something to hide your age, and either way, it’s bad for Elspeth to be exposed to it, and I’ll be reporting that to the queen.” 

Elspeth looked back and forth between the two women. Nobody had ever taken such a heavy hand with her before, and nobody, not even her mother, had ever said anything against Hulda as far as she knew. 

But Hulda backed down, and under Keldar’s watchful eye, Elspeth whimpered and began putting things back to rights in the nursery. What she couldn’t lift and put back into place by herself, Keldar took pity on her and helped her with. Elspeth wasn’t sure what to do, or who to believe. All she knew was that she didn’t want to get Keldar mad, because the woman clearly wasn’t one to be messed with. And she had heard her mother. Her mother _had_ said that Keldar was in charge, now.

By the time they were done, dinner was brought in. Once more, Elspeth began to grow upset, but Elspeth caught it before she could start her tantrum. “Is something wrong, child?” 

“My potatoes…they aren’t cut up…and I don’t know how…and Hulda always does it…” 

“Would you like me to teach you?” Keldar asked. She was beginning to understand why Talia had come to seek out help, and she had a feeling that the god and goddess had guided Talia home specifically because of how bad the situation was. 

“Really? You really think I’m old enough?” Elspeth asked. “Hulda says I’m not old enough.” 

“Child, my littles all had knives in their hands as soon as they could also hold a fork and manage on their own. Talia isn’t mine, but I helped raised her for the first five years of her life, and before she was given a new home here in Haven by her new parents, she could haul water and tend a fire, and yes, she could use a small eating knife.” She proceeded, then, to patiently teach Elspeth how to use a knife and fork.

Across the room, old Melidy had a gleam in her eye, as if things were finally going right.


	13. Sneaking About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keldar begins to end Elspeth's fear of Companions. Talia and Skiff get sneaky.

That evening, Keldar followed through on her promise and, after asking directions from the servants, took Elspeth and went looking for Talia. Other trainees indicated that Talia was out in Companion’s Field, likely enjoying the longer hours of light that came with late spring by taking her studies outside. 

This was when Elspeth threw yet another fit, this one out of complete and total fear. “Hush, child,” Keldar said. “There’s not a single thing to be afraid of. My religion tells us that Companions are hell horses and not to be trusted, and that Heralds are immoral. But over the past several days, I’ve learned that not a bit of that is true.”

“It’s not? But Hulda said…”

“Hulda has told you a lot of lies, child. That’s why I’m in charge, now, and why she’ll be going away, soon.” That made Keldar think. Perhaps, she realized, her religion had taught _her_ a lot of lies, too. If everything was as the Elders said, then why was it that everyone _but_ the Holderkin seemed to thrive so well? Still, she kept her attention on calming and educating Elspeth. “Three Heralds came to Sensholding, where I’m from. I arrived in Haven with them, and I rode with them on one of their Companions all the way.”

“You did?”

“Oh, yes. And your mother told me you used to go on rides with her on _her_ Companion. Would you like to know what Rolan, the Companion I rode on, is like?”

Elspeth smudged her tears away. “What?” 

“Well, he’s very fast. He’s three times as fast as a regular horse. He also likes apples. All three of the Companions I traveled here with are like that. And they kept us safe on the road. At one point, bandits were very stupid, and tried to attack, and the Companions circled around me to keep me safe while Talia, Kris, and Dirk fought them, and arrested them, and took them to the town we had just left, to be kept in the jail there. Does that sound like something to be afraid of?” 

“No, I guess not.” 

Keldar nodded. “Then come with me, child. You are going to meet Talia, and I am going to have her show you something.” 

“Okay.” 

Elspeth still seemed nervous. Keldar could tell. It was the same tenseness, the same posture as she walked, that Keldar had seen in all of the littles raised on the Hold when they had done something wrong. How many times had she seen that fear in Talia when Talia was a little? Well, perhaps it was for the best that those two Heralds had taken her away. Keldar hated to think that Talia might actually have been completely broken, without even the strength to be an Underwife.

She found Talia with Kris and Dirk, as well as all three of the little group’s Companions. They were engaging in a grounding and centering exercise that they had started on the way back. Dirk monitored her as Kris and the Companions took turns trying to distract her and knock her over at random intervals. As Elspeth hid behind her, Keldar waited patiently for them to finish. 

“That’s enough, ashke,” Dirk said. “We have visitors.” 

Talia opened her eyes and smiled at Keldar and Elspeth. “Good evening. You look less like a fish than the last time I saw you, Princess, when I refused to bow to you just because of your rank.” 

“Keldar said she wants you to show me something,” Elspeth said.

“Your hand,” Keldar clarified. “The one Justus…” She seemed uncomfortable remembering what she’d allowed the boy to do, even looked on with approval at the time. 

“Oh, of course.” Talia held out her hand so that Elspeth could see the scar, about the size of a coin. “One of the littles at the Hold where I was born did this to me when I was five. He took a hot poker from the fireplace and held me down and stuck it to my hand. That was the same night my Papa and Mama came and took me away and brought me to Haven.” 

“Why did he do that?” Elspeth asked. 

“He was punishing me,” Talia said, “because I tripped and spilled the stew that was supposed to feed the whole family. It was an accident, but he did it anyway.”

“Oh.” Elspeth looked up at Keldar. 

“Do you remember the servant you hit with the hairbrush because she accidentally pulled your hair?” Keldar asked. 

“Yes,” Elspeth said. 

“You hit her because you were angry. She didn’t mean to hurt you,” Keldar said. “It was an accident. But you meant to hurt her when you hit her. It wasn’t a fire poker, but you could have left a scar, anyway.” 

“But…but I didn’t cut her,” Elspeth said. 

“Elspeth,” Talia said, “not all scars are ones we can see. Sometimes, you can leave a scar on someone’s heart, and that’s worse than the scar Justus left on my hand, because if someone is already sad, and then you come along and do something else to make them sad, then it might be impossible to make them happy again.” 

“But, Hulda said…” Then she remembered what Keldar said about Hulda lying. 

“What did Hulda say, youngling?” Dirk asked. 

“She said that I can do anything, because I’m the Heir.” 

“Not yet you’re not,” Kris said. “You have to be Chosen by a Companion, because the law says that the Heir has to be a Herald, and if you’re not Chosen, someone else might be picked to be Heir. I’m of the blood, so it could be me. Jeri’s of the blood, too, so it could be her.” 

Elspeth’s eyes went wide. “How do I get Chosen?” 

“You have to be very nice to everyone, even the servants,” Talia said. “Everyone calls you the Royal Brat, and you’ll never get chosen if you’re mean and nasty. But if you can be nice and kind to others, and study your lessons, and learn to be the kind of Heir and, eventually, the kind of Monarch that Valdemar needs, then in a few years, a Companion will Choose you.” 

“Thank you, Talia,” Keldar said. “You, as well, Dirk and Kris.” Rolan nuzzled Keldar. “Yes, yes, thanks to you and Ahrodie and Tantras, too. Not that the three of you did anything just now.” 

The three Companions managed to look rather indignant at Keldar’s response, drawing laughter from their Heralds.

***

It was late that evening, after most people had gone to bed and Talia was just getting ready to close her books for the night that she heard a light tap at her door. She opened it to find a demon all in black, and she nearly screamed when a hand covered her mouth.

“Shh… It’s me, Skiff.” 

Talia closed the door quietly. “Skiff, what are you doing here?” 

Skiff tossed Talia some clothes. “Put those on. I’ve got something to show you.”

“What?” 

“You’re coming with me tonight. It’s important.” He went and looked out her window, then. “Oh, good. No need to even go to the ground from here.” 

After Talia was dressed in the black outfit, Skiff handed her a pot of soot mixed with grease. “Rub this everywhere skin shows, even the back of your neck. Don’t ask where I got these outfits, either.” 

“I don’t have to,” Talia said. “I know what Papa does at night. I’m willing to bet you raided his old outfits.” 

“Actually, he had the smaller one made for me about the same time I was Chosen, when I was helping him track down those men. I stitched the new one together, myself from an old one he gave me. I think he’s planning on me replacing him as Herald Spy one of these days.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” Talia admitted. 

“Here, tie that around your waist, then do exactly what I do, and put your hands and feet where I put mine.” 

Talia followed Skiff out the window, grateful for the little ledge that went most of the way around the side of the palace. She followed his instructions carefully. 

Eventually, they came to a pair of shutters that Skiff opened up and led her through into a bare room with no furniture. He pulled her into the closet and revealed a pair of peepholes, with light shining into the closet through them. Skiff handed her a drinking glass and showed her how to use it so that she could, remarkably, hear everything. 

“What do you mean you’ve lost charge of the nursery?” The speaker was a man with a deep voice, though his face couldn’t be seen. 

“Exactly what I said,” Hulda replied. “The child Herald disappeared for a few weeks. I thought for certain that she was gone and her Companion on search for a new one. Then she came back with a Holderkin woman who Selenay promptly put in charge of the nursery. She’s not afraid of me at all, and she’s keeping me from drugging Melidy.” 

“Then the only thing to do is be rid of her. I will arrange for it to appear as an accident,” the man said. “Then you can resume our plan to keep the girl from being Chosen and made Heir.” 

“Of course, m’lord.” 

“Here’s your stipend, and a stronger dose for you to slip Melidy when the Holderkin woman isn’t looking. It’s time, I think, for that old woman to be gone, as well. You’ll come out of this a wealthy woman, Hulda.” 

The man left, then, and they heard the venom in Hulda’s voice as she said, to the closed door, “Oh, I intend to, m’lord.” 

The two scrambled back to Talia’s room. As soon as they were safely inside, Talia grabbed a towel and began scrubbing the soot off. Then she grabbed one of her uniforms and tossed it to Skiff. “Put that on. It’s too big for me, so it ought to fit you.” 

“What for?” Skiff asked. 

“They might not take a couple of trainees seriously, so I’m going to someone they will. We’re going to go talk to my parents.”


	14. The Taming of the Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, there is only Elspeth.

“Well it was that came to us, you did,” Alberich said. He eyed the bits of soot still on both Skiff and Talia’s skin. “Surprised, I am, you did not get caught, wearing Grays.” 

“Actually, we used a couple of my sneaky suits,” Skiff said. 

“Skiff, it’s bad enough I have to worry about Alberich when he goes out at night,” Myste said. “Did you have to get Talia involved, too?” 

“No worries,” Skiff said. “I kept her safe. And at least it’s not me she’s gotten herself Lifebonded to.” 

“Yes…have a word with Dirk I must,” Alberich said. “But later, that must be. For now, Selenay I must go to. Skiff, to bed. Talia, with me.” 

“Yes sir,” Skiff said. 

“Yes, Papa,” Talia said. 

Together, Alberich and Talia went into the main part of the palace and straight to Selenay’s quarters. Between Talia’s title as Queen’s Own, and Alberich’s as Queen’s Champion, the two had more than enough rank to demand that Selenay be awakened, as well as having a servant call in the Seneschal, Kyril, and Elcarth. As soon as all of them were gathered, Talia, with her father’s prompting, told them everything she and Skiff had learned. 

“Talia,” Selenay said, “you’ve managed to learn more than anyone else about this. 

“She may even have saved the kingdom from something drastic,” the Seneschal admitted. 

“Well, I doubt that,” Talia said. “I don’t think Valdemar’s enemies know that someone like Jeri or Kris could be made Heir if Elspeth doesn’t get Chosen. Unless…” 

“Unless, what?” Selenay asked. 

“Selenay, you know how I feel about Orthallen. We don’t know who m’lord is, but what if Orthallen’s the one manipulating things so he can get Kris made Heir and then manipulate _him_?” 

“Now you’re being ridiculous,” the Seneschal said. 

“Think she is wrong, I would not,” Alberich said. “I like him not, and no Companion likes him, though pinpoint a reason, none of us can.” 

“If Orthallen is, indeed, involved, we will need to arrest him. But for now, there’s not enough evidence,” Kyril said. “We only have the evidence to arrest Hulda, especially since nobody can be sure of the identity of m’lord.” 

“I think you can go get some rest now, Talia. You’ve done more than any of us expected you to have accomplished by this point. You’ve earned your sleep,” Selenay said, gently squeezing the girl’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

***

Talia heard nothing on the subject the rest of the day, though she assumed she would have heard something if things had gone wrong, or if they were too late. Still, on that lovely spring evening, Talia felt drawn to one of the little garden grottos favored by lovers, even though Dirk wasn’t with her. She could hear weeping, likely a jilted lover.

Instead, she found Keldar cradling a crying Elspeth. “What’s wrong?” she asked. 

“Well, Hulda escaped before she could be arrested,” Keldar said. “Thank you, by the way, for your roll in saving my life. As for Elspeth, she’s upset because she has no friends, and I don’t know what to do, because I didn’t have friends, either.” 

Well, that certainly explained, to Talia, one of the reasons Keldar was so heavy-handed. She sat down on the ground in front of the bench the other two were on. “It’s alright, Elspeth. I’ll be your friend.” 

“You will?” Elspeth asked. 

“Of course. And as you learn to be less of a Brat and be nice to others, you’ll make other friends, too.” 

“But…what if they laugh at my name?” Elspeth said. “Isn’t it a stupid name?” 

“I think it’s a wonderful name,” Talia said. “Did you know that there have been three queens of this kingdom named Elspeth? There was Elspeth the Wise, Elspeth the Peacemaker, and Elspeth Clever-handed. You’re going to have to work hard to live up to their names, but I’ll help you, and as you make more friends, they’ll help you, too.” 

“See?” Keldar said. “I told you we would find a way, and along comes Talia to help. She’s right about being nice, though. You’ll have to be nice to everyone, no matter what their status. I…had a hard time learning that, too.” 

Talia was feeling a new respect for Keldar. “Oh, Keldar, speaking of helping each other, my mother was wondering if you could help her with some of the culture chronicles she’s been working on.” 

“I can barely read or write,” Keldar said. “How could I possibly help Myste?” 

“Oh, Mama will do all the writing,” Talia said. “It’s just, so little is known about the Holderkin, and I’m afraid I wasn’t much help because I was only five and remember so little. But you only left so recently, and you’ve had the experience of being not only a girl child, but also a First Wife. You’ve experienced just about everything a Holderkin woman _can_ experience.” 

“Well, I suppose I can answer her questions,” Keldar said slowly, thoughtfully. “I can try, anyway.” 

“Thank you. Though I should warn you,” Talia said, “that Mama will want every detail she can get from you. Even the tiniest little details interest her.” 

Elspeth was wrinkling up her face in confusion. “What do you mean by First Wife? Don’t men only take one wife?” 

“Things are different on the border, child, especially for Holderkin,” Keldar explained. “We lose lots of men to raiders, so women outnumber men by quite a bit. Holderkin men take several wives. My Honored Husband had eleven, and one of them died giving birth to Talia. Nine of us are still living, and of them all, I was the First Wife, because I was the first one he married. The rest are called Underwives, and the First Wife overseas the Underwives.” 

Now Elspeth was even more confused, and she looked at Talia. “But you just said your mama is alive!” 

“I was adopted,” Talia said. She proceeded, then, to tell Elspeth all that she remembered from the fire and when she was five, and how Alberich and Myste had become her new parents. “You were just a baby, then, and you cried even more than you do now, but when you were that little, you didn’t know how to use words. Now you can use your words instead of having a fit.” 

“Keldar, can I go with you to visit Talia’s mama? I want to learn, too.” 

“I don’t see why not,” Keldar said.

***

As the days continued to lengthen and spring turned into summer, Elspeth became much better. Between Talia and Keldar, she slowly stopped having tantrums. She went more enthusiastically into her lessons as she, grudgingly, began to like them. Elspeth’s fear of Companions was even finally completely cured, and she became completely enamored with them.

So it was that when Talia had foal watch one night just after Midsummer, Elspeth begged so hard to join her that, with Keldar’s permission, Talia allowed it. She wasn’t expecting the foal to come that night. She had the impression from Rolan that the mare, herself, wasn’t even expecting the foal for another week. So it was a surprise when, in the middle of the night, Talia felt the mare nudging her awake. 

“Elspeth, the foal is breech. That’s dangerous. Can you go and fetch Hereld Keren to come and help?” Talia asked. 

Elspeth gave no answer but to do as she was asked, and when the little foal was born, she helped it to stand and scrubbed it down vigorously with a towel. Then, she was surprised with, as a thank you from the mare, she was presented with a bracelet and ring, braided there on the spot from a few of the mare’s tail hairs, which Keren carefully plucked. 

Then, well past Midsummer, Elspeth surprised everyone by asking to watch Talia at her afternoon classes. “It would let Keldar spend more time with Myste,” she said. “I think they’re becoming friends. And Talia said it’s okay, because the afternoon classes would be the same for me at the Collegium as with tutors, wouldn’t they?” 

“Well, I see no problem with it,” Selenay said. She turned to Talia. “You and Keldar have worked miracles.” 

“Elspeth is the one who did all of the hard work,” Talia said. “Keldar and I just gave her the tools she needed to make the change and the motivation to want it. Although…Keldar has started to wonder what’s to happen now that she’s pretty much done what I brought her up here for.” 

“That is a good question,” Selenay admitted. “What are her other skills?” 

“Well, like all Holderkin women, she can do just about anything domestic. She’s a very good cook, and she can clean and sew. She could probably even learn fancy embroidering. I know Mama has been teaching her to read, same way she taught me. I know she’s also always been very good at making remedies. She’s been taking very good care of Melidy.”

Selenay looked thoughtful for a moment. “One of the head gardeners, the one in charge of the Home Garden, is preparing to retire. I wonder if Keldar would like that…” 

The Home Garden supplied all of the fruits and vegetables for the Collegium. It would make sense, Talia thought, for Keldar to feel at home there. “She might,” she said. She giggled then. “She’s also taken a liking to Jadus, I think. I took her to one of my music lessons with him, once, and it was like she was under a spell until the music stopped. Of course, that could just be because she’d never heard music before other than hymns.”

***

It was a few months later, during arms practice, that Alberich’s eyes seemed to just _happen_ to land on Elspeth, though Talia more than anyone knew that nothing with her father was accident. “You there! Child!” Alberich called. “Come here!” 

Elspeth was about to slip into Bratly behavior when Talia made a face that Elspeth had taken to calling the “Royal Awful” face. Instead, she fingered her bracelet and obeyed Alberich’s command and was promptly handed a practice blade. 

“Look, all of you,” Alberich said. “At this age, she has learned no bad habits, so she has nothing to unlearn. She is flexible and will learn quickly, more quickly than any three of you put together. Name, child?” 

“Elspeth, sir.” 

Alberich demonstrated a primary exercise and had Elspeth repeat it until, at last, he attacked her in such a way that the only natural way to counter it was with the exercise that Elspeth had just learned. Then he turned to his daughter. “You have charge of this one?” 

“Yes, sir,” Talia said. She never called him Papa in class, to keep from setting herself too apart from the other trainees. 

“I should like to include her in lessons. This can be arranged?” Alberich pressed. 

“Easily,” Talia said. At that point she knew, without a doubt, the Brat was well and truly dead. Her father had dealt the final blow. Now, there was just Elspeth.


	15. Another Midwinter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Midwinter comes and goes

Sen never came to reclaim Keldar, and, at Keldar’s request, Selenay gave her a divorce decree. It was just as well. Keldar wanted to stay in Haven. She was enjoying her new position in charge of the Home Garden. It seemed to fit her, perfectly, and she soon proved Talia right about her talents. So used to having to maintain a small vegetable garden in poor, rocky soil, Keldar had taken to tending the Home Garden with the same tools and methods she had used on the Hold, and the plants actually began producing _more_ fruit, something Mero certainly appreciated in his kitchen. 

Then, one chilly afternoon, Sherril arrived at Talia’s doors, dressed in Whites. “You did it!” Talia exclaimed, hugging her friend. 

“I guess I did,” Sherril said. “You’re the first person to know, other than Elcarth.” 

“When do you leave?” 

“In about a week. But since I’m getting ready to leave, I thought I should talk to you, since I’m your mentor, and all. Do you know about babies? Preventing them, I mean.” 

“Mama taught me, but I haven’t had need of the powder, yet,” Talia said. 

“Oh, good. I wanted to make sure, though, especially with that Lifebond of yours.”

“Yes, but until I’m in Whites, myself, it can’t really go anywhere, as much as he and I both want it to,” Talia said. “I figured I’d get some soon, though, so I have time to get used to how it affects my body.”

***

It was a few days later that Talia took her second dunking into the Terilee River. Ever since the attempt on her life that first Midwinter, Sherril had, on Alberich’s orders, made sure that Talia knew everything that Sherril herself knew about ice rescues, and her last act before leaving on assignment was to throw Talia into the river, at the same place she’d gone in the first time, though the ice was skin thin near the reeds. 

Talia passed this final test with flying colors and chattering teeth, and went back to her room to warm up and change. Dirk met her on the way, and his eyes widened at the sight of her soaked, barefoot, and wrapped in a horse blanket. “What happened, _ashke_?” 

“Sherril shoved me into the river,” Talia said, laughing. “It was the final test of my ability to handle myself in icy water, and I passed.” 

Dirk scooped her up and carried her into her room. “Let’s get you warmed up. Havens, do they ever let up on you? Isn’t it enough that you’re already doing twice the work of a normal Herald?” 

As soon as Dirk set her down, Talia reached up and kissed him. “I’m fine, Dirk. I just need to get warmed up and into my good uniform. I have a Council meeting.” She frowned, then. “Be glad it’s not you. They’re long and boring.” 

“I can imagine, little bird.”

***

That Midwinter, with Dirk out on circuit, Talia put her latest plan into action. She just knew that there were affections developing between Keldar and Jadus. So, she invited Keldar to regularly join in conversations and music in Jadus’s room, along with Mero, Gaytha, Keren, and Ylsa. 

The first night after Dirk had left, though, none of them could help but notice the anger emanating from Talia, even with her shields up. “What is it, little friend?” Jadus asked. 

“It’s Lady Naril,” Talia said. “She _knows_ that Dirk and I have a Lifebond and he’s not interested, but she keeps at him, anyway. She’s _been_ at him for over a month now. Then, this morning, before Dirk left on circuit, what does she do? She tears into him. She said so many nasty things to him and about him, and even some about me, right in front of me! And then she admitted that he was just a path to Kris, anyway. The only appropriate word for that woman is most commonly used in a kennel.” 

This made the others laugh, except for Keldar. “Talia!” 

“Well it’s true,” Talia said, “and I’m not apologizing for saying it, either. Dirk’s never had the strongest self-esteem. He even admitted to me that he tried to redirect Ahrodie to his sister because he thought he was too ugly to be a Herald. Well, I told Naril exactly what I thought of her, and told her that if she ever went near any of my friends again, especially _my_ Dirk, I’d give permission to Elspeth to be the Royal Brat again, but only to her.” She smiled a little. “She seemed rather horrified by the idea.” 

“Don’t you dare!” Keldar exclaimed. “You and I worked too hard to get that girl to behave…and you’re joking about what you threatened Naril with, aren’t you?” she asked, suspiciously eyeing the mischief in Talia’s eyes. This, once again, drew laughter from the others. 

Jadus just smiled. “Keldar, one thing we’ve all learned about Talia is that she has a strange and sometimes macabre sense of humor. You should have heard what she said when she learned what happened to Elspeth’s father.” 

“What did happen to him, anyway?” Keldar asked.

The others looked at each other, wondering if Keldar’s heart would be able to take it.

“Well, he wanted to be king, but Selenay couldn’t just hand him a crown, because he hadn’t been Chosen, and no Companion would ever Choose him,” Keren said. “He was a right bastard.” 

“So,” Ylsa said, “near as we can tell, he got a bunch of his friends together and they were going to try to kill her. They might have succeeded, too, except for Alberich’s Foresight warning him.” 

“Alberich insisted on joining Selenay for her ride that day,” Jadus continued, taking up the tale. “He wouldn’t tell her why, though. And, of course, along the way, other Heralds just _happened_ to join the group, all of them taking their cues from Alberich of course, and when the ambush happened, Thanel and all his friends were killed.” 

“They told his brother, King Faramentha of Rethwellan, that Thanel was killed in a hunting accident,” Talia said, “which is marginally true. He was hunting Selenay.” 

Keldar wasn’t the only one listening. Mero and Gaytha hadn’t heard the whole story yet, either. “I do believe,” Gaytha said slowly, “that I will stick to housekeeping. It’s easier and far less dangerous.” 

“I tried telling Talia that it was safer to be a Wife than a Herald,” Keldar said. “She swiftly pointed out to me that being a Holderkin Wife is probably just as dangerous, and that of the two, being a Herald is far more enjoyable.” 

“Well it is,” Talia said. “I honestly wouldn’t have my life any other way.” 

“Well said, Little Centaur,” Keren said. 

“Oh, Talia,” Keldar asked, “I noticed you exercising a beautiful mare the other day instead of Rolan.” 

“That’s Lady,” Talia said. “She’s mine. I learned to ride on her. I’ve had her since I was six. She’s got at least a good decade left in her, and she’s mothered some of the younger horses in the royal stables.”


	16. Arrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia sheds a lot of tears and has reason to be grateful for her bonds.

The following year was the hardest Talia had yet experienced. Four times the Death Bell rang. After the first three, Talia found herself comforting others, naturally drawn to them because of her Gift of Empathy. The fourth time, though, she needed comforting, herself, when Jadus passed away in his sleep. 

Alberich and Myste were sitting with their daughter when Elcarth came in and, telling Talia how much their music lessons together had meant to Jadus, had revealed that Jadus had willed My Lady to Talia, though it was several months before she could bring herself to touch it. 

Then came the day she started her class in Herald’s Magic, required even though she had been training her Gift since it awoke. She shared it with the twins, Drake and Edric, and with a boy a year above her, Neave, whose Gift had similarly been awakened early and identified by Herald Ylsa, who was teaching the class along with Dean Elcarth. 

It was in this class that those long sessions with Dirk and Kris finally came to fruition because of how unusual Empathy was as a Gift. In fact, despite the training she’d already had, she found herself struggling, a little, to keep up with the others. That was, until Ylsa had an idea and found that instead of devoiding herself of all emotion, Talia needed to do the opposite, and _focus_ on emotions. After that, everything became much easier than the passive use that Talia had been going on with. 

Better than that, though, was that Dirk and Kris were home for a stretch of several weeks. So, after Ylsa closed out her own class with the Truth Spell, Talia went to watch Dirk teach his class on the Fetching Gifts. 

Dirk had two students, Griffon and Christa. As much as Talia wanted to let herself get lost in Dirk’s beautiful sapphire eyes, her attention was drawn to her year mate. Griffon had an unusual and powerful Fetching Gift. It was a dangerous one, too, for Griffon was a Firestarter. She’d spent her whole life around Heralds, but she’d never seen a Gift like Griffon’s in action, and she watched with her usual insatiable curiosity as her classmate and friend induced something rather stubborn to heat up and burst into flame with such intensity that it surprised Dirk into nearly falling backwards before he doused it with water. 

Talia barely suppressed a giggle, and watched for a little while longer before she waved goodbye to Dirk, signaling that she had to get to arms class. He smiled at her and waved back, then turned right back to his pupils.  
There was an unfortunate side-effect, though, that Talia didn’t like one bit. With her Gift stronger than ever, and her bond with Rolan stronger, too, she found that she couldn’t always block out _his_ nighttime activities, leading her to learn a great deal more than she would have liked.

***

That fall, after the leaves had left their trees but before they had turned brown and dry, Talia decided to try something new. She enlisted Elspeth, Skiff, and Keren for the task. Keren set up a complicated maze in Companion’s Field. Skiff blindfolded her. Elspeth ran messages between Keren and Skiff because Skiff had to blindfold Talia away from the maze.

With the maze marked out only by paint on the grass, Talia decided to test just how strong her bond with Rolan really was and, guided by his eyes, she navigated the narrow corridors of the maze with ease. 

For the second test, Skiff walked off with Rolan quite a ways and lay down six cards, each one representing the face of a die. Keren rolled a die and Talia noted which side faced up. Skiff noted which card Rolan chose, and when they compared lists, Rolan, looking through Talia’s eyes this time, had not gotten a single one wrong. 

“We have _got_ to tell Kyril,” Keren said. 

“Go ahead,” Talia said. “It doesn’t need to stay secret.”

“He’ll probably want to run more tests on you,” Skiff warned. 

“That’s fine. But now I’ve confirmed everything I need to know,” Talia said. “And do you want to know the best part? I was shielded the entire time.” She grinned at the astonished looks on the faces of the others. “I can’t shield out Rolan, so nobody else should be able to break our connection, either.” 

Keren let out a low whistle. “That could be damned useful in the future. Now there’s no choice but to tell Kyril.” 

Talia shrugged. “Like I said, go ahead.” 

“Do you think I’ll have such a wonderful friend like Rolan, someday?” Elspeth asked. 

Talia hugged Elspeth. “Never doubt it, Catling.

***

A few evenings later, Talia decided to stretch out and see just how far she could extend her Gift. She lay there in the dark, searching. She rolled her eyes as she encountered Destria, who was _always_ , it seemed, with some young man or another. She made a face as she reached her parents rooms and found them involved in the same activities, and moved past them as fast as she could.

Stretching out through the rest of the palace, she found nothing worth bothering with. Stretching into the city, she stopped for a moment, helping a young soldier with a nightmare and stopping a tavern brawl. 

Deciding she needed to pick a direction, she went up the northern road. Each person she encountered was like a little lantern light, guiding her on her way. Then, all too suddenly, came shock. 

Ambush. Fear. Talia was looking through Ylsa’s eyes, could sense the Herald’s anger and her fight. She felt Felara’s death as archers rained arrows down upon them. Then, just before a sword took Ylsa’s life, she heard Ylsa’s final mind call to Kyril. This was followed by the image of five hollow, black-ringed arrows, before the pain, then the silent darkness. 

Talia scrambled to cling to Rolan, who helped to pull her out of it. She sat upright and practically bolted out of her bed as the Death Bell began to ring. She could think only of Keren, knowing that Keren, who might even then have been searching for her lover and felt the ambush herself, might forget about duty long enough to death will herself out of grief. 

Keren’s rooms were easy enough to find. The locus of pain and grief was bright and strong. Talia found the door already open, and found that she had to pull Teren out of the maelstrom of Keren’s grief, as well. 

“I just found her like that,” Teren said. “I don’t know what to do, or how to help her.” 

“She’ll destroy herself from within if we don’t get her to turn it outwards, instead of in,” Talia said, her thoughts racing. She stayed anchored to Rolan the whole time, grounded and centered as she was, thanking all the gods that existed that Kris and Dirk had worked so hard with her. 

“Teren, is Sherril back from her internship, yet?” 

“I don’t know. I think so.” 

“Go get her, _now._ Tell her Keren needs her.” 

Teren didn’t know why, exactly, Talia thought that Sherril could help, but he knew, by now, that it didn’t do any good to question Talia where emotions were concerned, so he went to fetch Sherril. 

Sherril arrived and took Talia’s place at Keren’s side. Within moments, there were other Heralds gathered about, including Kyril and Selenay. “Majesty,” Kyril said, “Talia is the other presence I sensed when I was hearing Ylsa’s last words.” 

“Talia, you may be able to help us,” Selenay said. “Your Empathy probably allowed you to see everything.” 

“It did,” Talia said. “I saw and heard everything. It was terrible. Ysla was trying so hard not to be thrown, and she lost her sword and had to resort to a dagger. Then she and Felara were besieged by arrows. Felara was killed first, and Ylsa was trapped under her body when the sword came down on her and killed her.” 

“My lady,” Kyril said, “I couldn’t understand what she meant by her last words. You shared her mind, though. Can you explain the message to me?” 

Talia closed her eyes, bringing up those terrible images once again. “The arrows, the ones that are black-ringed. They’re metal and hollow. What you need is inside them.” 

“Of course!” Selenay exclaimed. “The arrow shaft! Thank you, Talia.” 

“Dirk and Kris are in residence,” Talia volunteered, ignoring the slightly grumpy look her father had when Dirk’s name was mentioned. “With their Gifts combined, they should be able to Fetch the arrows.” 

“We’ll need you as well, Talia,” Selenay said. “You’ll be able to guide Kris’s Farsight along the emotional path.” 

Talia followed Selenay into the part of the palace reserved for the royal family. There, Selenay opened the door to a small room scarcely bigger than a closet, round and with a round table in the middle. Talia took a blessed moment of respite, once the door was closed, to massage aching temples before Kyril arrived with a hastily dressed Kris and Dirk. 

Normally, Dirk would be sitting next to Talia, but because of the nature of the work they needed to do, Kris slid in next to her, first, and then Dirk. With Selenay shielding them and Kyril acting as a buffer, Talia once more traced the path. Then, just as she thought her energy, both emotional and physical, might run out, she heard Kris say “Got it,” and felt him let go of her hand. 

Finally, she began to let her own grief out, and she cried. Eventually, five metallic clinks were heard on the table. “That’s the lot,” Dirk said, his voice filled with exhaustion. She could feel Kris standing and moving around his partner, putting Dirk and Talia closer together, knowing that their Lifebond would help them better support each other. 

“Heads are going to roll tonight,” Selenay said. “Highborn ones. This list gives me all the proof I need. I have to summon the Council.” 

“My place is at the Council meeting,” Kyril said, “to represent the Circle.” 

“Go ahead,” Kris said. “Dirk and I will take care of Talia.” 

Kyril sighed with relief. “Thank you, Brothers. Talia, you are _more_ than worthy to be Queen’s Own. None of this would have been possible without your help. Oh, damn, words mean less than nothing, now. You’ll learn soon enough, though, what this night’s agony has won for all of us. I think Ylsa would have been very proud of you.” He left, then, with barely a whisper of air movement to indicate he had gone. 

The pain that Kyril had helped keep at bay returned full force as Dirk and Kris helped Talia to stand. Dirk took her into his arms and she leaned into them. “Come on, _ashke._ Let’s get you back to your room.” It was the last thing Talia sensed before passing out.


	17. Sen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Talia sees Skiff and Dirk off on Skiff's internship, Alberich is the bearer of bad news.

Myste was in the room when Talia woke up the next morning. She had dreamed of Ylsa, had spoken at length with her, and wasn’t sure it was just a dream. Her head was killing her, though. 

She didn’t need to say anything. Myste seemed to notice immediately that her daughter was awake. She pulled the kettle from over the fireplace and poured it into a mug that she brought over to Talia. “Your father and I met Dirk and Kris here when they brought you back to your room. I got you into your nightgown. Kris prepared the herbal remedy. Dirk was almost as exhausted as you were, and still had to deal with your father being overprotective. Your father is in the Great Hall. Classes were cancelled for today. Just about everybody is waiting to see what the Council decides.” 

Talia didn’t say anything. She just sipped slowly at the brew. When she finished, she moved to get up. “I think I need a warm soak.”

“Nobody is going to blame you one bit after what you went through last night.” Myste helped her gather up what she needed. 

After a warm soak, Talia went down to the kitchen, where Mero fed her more of the herb brew and honey cake. Thanks to her conversation with Ylsa in her dream last night, she knew what had been in the arrows. It was proof of how far the conspiracy against Selenay, started by her dead husband, had gone. 

She was starting to nod again when the Death Bell suddenly stopped tolling. Then another bell started up. The Council had made a decision. The conspirators were to receive the death penalty.

***

The spring brought yet another change. Skiff was now in Whites. Talia hugged him tightly. “Don’t you dare forget how to laugh,” she said.

“Promise me you’ll learn.” 

“Clown.”

“Pedant.”

“Scoundrel.”

“Shrew.” 

“My _ashke_ is not a shrew,” Dirk said. He picked her up, spun her around, and kissed her. 

Skiff laughed. “Don’t let Alberich see you doing that. He’ll have your neck, and then who’ll be my mentor?” 

“Papa knows better,” Talia said. “Skiff, you take care of Dirk and don’t let him get hurt, you hear me?” 

Skiff gave Talia a sketchy salute. “Yes, ma’am.” 

Talia looked sternly at both men. “And if either of you get hurt, I’ll set my father loose on both of you.” 

“Lord of Lights!” Skiff exclaimed. “Dirk, are you sure you want someone that vicious as a Lifemate?” 

Dirk just smiled. “I wouldn’t have her any other way. Let’s get on the road, Skiff. The sooner we do, the sooner we can complete this circuit and be back.” 

Talia hugged them both again, and kissed Dirk. Then she watched them head off, not turning away until they were out of sight. Then, with a contented smile, she headed back towards the Collegium. 

She was met there by her father, who was heading on his way to Companion’s Field. “Saw your friend and your Lifebonded off, have you?” 

Talia nodded. “I told them that if either of them got hurt, I’d set you on them.” 

Alberich released a rare laugh. “Care to ride with me, _delinda_?” 

“I don’t see why not. I haven’t got any classes for the rest of the afternoon.” 

“Convinced, I was, that take my afternoon classes, Jeri could.” His mouth began to twitch into a smile. “By your mother, of course.” 

Now Talia laughed. “Well of course by Mama.” 

Finding Rolan and Kantor was easy once they arrived back at Companion’s Field. The two Companions came easily to their Chosen. Father and daughter rode silently for a while, though Talia could sense something coming from Alberich. He was tense and seemed almost nervous. It was something she hadn’t seen in him since she was five. Still, she knew better than to ask. He would speak about what was on his mind when and _if_ he was ready. After about half an hour, he finally did. 

“You have made us proud, Talia. Never did I think to be a father before the day we brought you here, but happy, it has made me.” 

The hairs on the back of Talia’s neck stood on end. First he was convinced to let Jeri take all of his afternoon classes, and now this? “Papa, is something wrong? Are you sick?” 

“No,” Alberich said. “It is…” He sighed. “Talia, arrived in Haven, Sen has. Thought we at first that for Keldar he had come. Instead, it was about you he asked.” He shook his head. “He wishes to challenge the adoption. Claims that kidnap you, we did.” 

Now it was anger that Talia felt from her father. “Now, after all this time?” she asked. “He must have learned about Privilege Tax. He probably enjoyed having half taxes after Keldar came up here and decided he wouldn’t mind having no taxes the year I go into Whites.” 

“It is what Selenay thinks. Let him take you, though, I will not. Holderkin, you no longer are, and have not been for many years.” 

“For an accident, he disowned me and gave me over to you. For money, he would reclaim me.” Now Talia was getting angry. “Well, we’ll just have to see what Selenay says.”

“Unsure, we are, if accept her ruling, he will.” 

“Why, because she’s a Herald as well as the queen? Well, I won’t let this go before the Elders. _They’ll_ rule in _his_ favor.” Talia gave a snort of derision. “And he won’t trust another Herald to rule. No, this will have to go before a judge that doesn’t have any stake in this at all before it will be acceptable to both parties. But…but surely, I’ll get _some_ say. After all, I’m not exactly a child anymore.” 

“Your age is what we are counting on, as well as how long Sen took to make claim,” Alberich said. “It matters not. The law is the law. None above the law are.” 

“Then why are you so worried?” Talia asked. 

“Because believe Sen, the judge could.”

“It’s not like he can take me from the Collegium,” Talia said. “Nothing can undo the fact that I’m Rolan’s Chosen and Queen’s Own.” She looked down at her Grays. “Even if I haven’t been upgraded to Whites, yet.” 

“Not much longer, I think. Not more than a year, at most. And worry while you are on your internship, your mother and I will.” 

“I’m sure whoever my mentor is on internship will do an amazing job and I’ll come back home safe and sound, fully ready to add in my vote on the Council at last.” She looked thoughtful, then. “Speaking of the Council, I’m having trouble believing that Lord Orthallen is still on it. I could have sworn he was part of the conspiracy.” 

“You are not alone. Thought that, we all did, though Kris seems glad.” 

“Well, his uncle did get vindicated a little, even if the Companions still think Orthallen’s a snake.” Her mind began wandering back to the problem presented in Sen’s arrival in Haven. “Papa, did he have any of his sons with him?” 

“One he called Justus.” Alberich gave a derisive snort. “An ironic name, all things considered. And a friend, too, of the boy’s.” 

Talia blanched a little. “Papa, I think I know what’s going to happen, and we can’t let it. Justus is the one who burned my hand, and if there’s a friend of Justus’s along, as well…” 

“Think you that he will attempt to force you into an unwanted marriage if he wins?” 

“And immediately. And no doubt that I’ll end up tortured if they can get me alone. When I was there before, Justus was black-listed, if you will, by all of the other fathers because he’d been so brutal to each of his first three Wives. There’s reason to believe his friend won’t be any different.” 

“Then let us ride back to the palace, quickly. Allow this travesty to happen, we cannot, and well-guarded, you must be, at all times. Allow yourself to never be alone. Sherril and Keren can guard while you bathe. Any can guard you at all other times. Allow Justus and his friend access, we will not.”


	18. Keldar's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia confronts Sen, Justus, and Elis in the palace. Later, Alberich and Talia get advice from Keldar.

Sen spotted Talia before anyone else. “There she is. Come, daughter. We will take you home to be married to Elis. Then you can come and complete your training.” 

“Sensholding,” Talia said, “is not my home. It hasn’t been since I was five, when _you_ said that Sensholding has no daughter Talia.” She looked disgustingly at Elis. Like Justus, he had an extremely handsome form. Near as handsome as Kris. There were plenty of court ladies looking at him with lust in their eyes. One of them, much to Talia’s satisfaction, was Lady Naril. “As for marrying Elis, that’s not happening, either. I’m betrothed to Herald Dirk.” 

“Besides, know, both of us, that Elis would not let Talia return,” Alberich said. “Busy birthing babies, he would keep her. No life for _my_ daughter, that.” 

“I sired her,” Sen said. 

“And abandoned her,” Alberich said. “Adopted her, Myste and I did. Raised her from five, we have, never knowing if she would be a Herald or not, and proud of her, we are, of what she has become.” 

“If you insist on taking this to any of the courts,” Talia said, “remember that I am seventeen, and will be eighteen in a few months. I will be an adult under Valdemaran law, and you will still have no right to me. And Mama was a law clerk before being Chosen. She will drag it on longer than your fields can wait. Or your Wives, for that matter.” 

“I don’t know this Dirk,” Sen said, “but Elis is your better option. He’s a proper Holderkin man who is willing to let you indulge in your strange ways, which is better than I could get for you from anyone else, even with the generous ten fields I offered as dowry. He can do this because he is wealthy, by Holderkin standards, with twice as much land as Sensholding that he inherited from his father this past fall, so you would go into your own holding immediately as a First Wife. And I deny what you say. They kidnapped you. They must have used their mind magic to make me say such things.” 

Alberich’s eyes narrowed. Talia spoke with him briefly in Karsite before once more answering Sen. “Before they even arrived, you stood there and nodded _with approval_ as your third son _forced a hot poker into my hand._ You put me to work on the well without even seeking to ensure my small hand could handle the work, just because my natural reaction was to jerk away, causing the _accidental fire._ A fire that wouldn’t have happened, might I add, if you hadn’t been so damned cheap as to use fresh pine with rosin still on it, and poorly cut at that.” 

Lady Naril maneuvered her way over to the group. “I think you’re a fool, Talia.” She looked adoringly up at Elis. “Just because your brother was cruel as children, that doesn’t mean he hasn’t changed and grown up, and I’m sure his friend here is wonderful. I would happily marry such a man who has done so well for himself, and so much more handsome than the last young man who was flirting with me. Oh, wait, wasn’t that Dirk?” 

Talia growled. “Lady Naril, Dirk was not flirting with you. You were shamelessly throwing yourself at him, and then only to get to Kris. And as much as I dislike you, and as much as I’m still angry at you for how you reacted when Dirk didn’t fall for your stupid little trap, let me explain to you that Justus has so brutalized three Wives so far that he had never had an Underwife, and all three of his First Wives died before they could give birth to a healthy baby. He is a sadist. And if you won’t believe me, talk to Keldar out at the Home Farm. The life of a Holderkin woman is either marriage, babies, and running the household, or forever being silent as a Handmaiden of the Goddess. Happiness is _never_ to be had.” 

Justus looked Naril up and down, frowning at the low cut of her bodice. “I would beat you until you remembered to dress modestly, as any woman like you deserves. You’re worth no more than a drudge.” 

Naril’s eyes widened and she ran off, afraid. 

Very suddenly, a whirlwind of brown curls blew into the room. “You might want to be anywhere else, Catling,” Talia said. 

“No,” Elspeth said. She stamped her foot very prettily, and all appearances indicated that she would soon return to her bratly behavior. “Mother and I have been listening long enough, and I can’t take this anymore. You deserve better, Talia, and you shouldn’t have to put up with this.” With one masterful stroke, the girl slapped all three Holderkin men at once. 

What happened next, Talia couldn’t exactly be certain. She knew that Justus _tried_ to hit back, to perhaps do worse, but Elspeth dodged before catching his arm and throwing him, hard, to the ground. By the time it was all over, all three Holderkin men, who had never had a woman physically stand up to them before, let alone one so young, were on the floor in shock, and Elspeth was over at the fire place with a poker, holding it in the flames to heat up. 

“I wonder,” the girl said idly, “if it’s as fun as Justus seems to think it is. What do you think, Justus? Shall I press this to _your_ palm and find out?” 

“You’ll do no such thing, wench,” Justus growled. 

“Well, no, not really,” Elspeth said, putting the poker back. “But I’m not a sadistic bastard like you. As Princess of Valdemar, I demand that all three of you leave, now, and never darken the palace steps again. If you need Heralds, male Heralds will be sent in accordance with your customs. But _nobody_ threatens my best friend. And you can right well forget about Privilege Tax, since we all know that’s the only reason you’re even trying this gambit. Out, now, and away, before I call the guards to haul you off.” 

“I suggest,” Talia said, “that you do as Elspeth said, gentlemen. If any of you can actually be called that. Remember your own words, Sen. Sensholding has no daughter Talia.” 

The three Holderkin men looked darkly at Elspeth, then at Talia, then at Alberich, who was just smirking. Then, they left.

Talia went over to Elspeth and hugged her. “Oh, Catling, thank you for your help. How did you know it was needed?” 

“Like I said, Mother and I were listening,” Elspeth said. 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Talia,” Selenay said. “I tried to stop Elspeth. I was preparing to come in, myself, and give the same orders she did, although I think I would have actually called in the guards. But I decided that this would be a good chance for me to see how well she’s matured.” 

“Proud you can be, Selenay,” Alberich said. “Handled things, Talia could have, but always welcome are help and support.” 

Selenay spoke in a low voice. “Still, Sen _did_ file in the courts. He’s surprisingly literate for Holderkin.” 

“He said Elis has twice as many lands as Sensholding,” Talia said. “He’s probably getting help from Elis, to a point, with me as the payment.” 

“Spread word about this to the rest of the Circle, we should,” Alberich said. “Handle the paperwork, Myste can, and Talia’s friends will be more than happy to help keep her safe, I think.” 

“We should tell Keldar, too,” Talia said. “At least I can fight. Keldar can’t even defend herself, and who knows what Sen might do? In fact, I think I’ll go to the Home Farm right now, to talk to her.” 

“Ride with you, I will,” Alberich said. He thought for a moment. “Too late, of course, to call back Dirk and Skiff, but Kris, I think, will be more than glad to help. Griffon, also, and Teren, Keren, Sherril, and Jeri.” 

Mischief alighted into Selenay’s eyes. “Going to turn them into the Talia Six?” 

“Is there a joke we’re missing?” Elspeth asked. 

“Know you, that I have no sense of humor,” Alberich said, though a wry smile was appearing on his face. 

“It dates back to the Tedrel Wars, just before my father died,” Selenay said. “Alberich arranged for two groups of bodyguards, six for my father and six for me, because we were heading to the front lines. They were called the Sendar Six and the Selenay Six.” 

“Wasn’t Jadus part of the Sendar Six?” Talia asked. 

“And Keren was part of my group,” Selenay said. 

Elspeth giggled. “I think you’re about to get a taste of royal treatment, Talia.” 

Talia just rolled her eyes. “Well, at least we’re not chasing down an entire mercenary nation. Just three Holderkin men, and they’re farmers, not warriors.” She turned to Alberich. “I’m not happy about the idea of having to be guarded. You know that, right?” 

“Will you, nil you, _delinda_ , my priority, your safety is, and has been since you were five.”

***

“Something about that seemed completely wrong,” Talia said thoughtfully as they rode towards the Home Farm. 

“Everything about it,” Alberich said. 

“Papa, did you notice that Elis _never_ said a word the entire time? It was mostly Sen, and a little bit Justus. Elis was quiet. He didn’t seem to give much resistance to Elspeth, either.” 

“I agree, strange,” Alberich said. “Something more is there, I am sure.” 

“I’m going to ask Keldar about him. Maybe she knows something that can help.” 

The smell of spring onions hit Talia’s nose as they approached where Keldar could be seen overseeing their harvest, ensuring that only those that were ready were pulled gently from the ground. The older woman waved them over. She blanched a little when she heard what was happening. “If he’s that serious, I’ll testify in the courts to what he said.” 

“I appreciate that. Also…do you know anything about Elis?” 

Keldar thought about it. “He was thirteen when last I saw him, nearly fourteen. He is only a couple of months older than you, Talia. I remember him as a very obedient child, and his father’s only son and heir because all of his father’s Wives kept birthing girls.” She frowned. “I’m rather certain that Elis’s sisters were all given up to the goddess as soon as they turned thirteen. The rare time other boys were born, for some reason, they didn’t do well. That isn’t to say that there weren’t several girls stillborn or who died in infancy. I think the man was a bit like Justus.” 

“Sen was bragging about Elis’s wealth since his father’s death, and trying to force a marriage between him and me, and insinuating that Ellis would let me continue on in my strange ways. His words. Elis didn’t say a word,” Talia said. 

“Ha! As if anyone could drag you away from that Dirk,” Keldar said. “He might not be handsome, but he’s good-natured and kind, and a good match for you. But as for Elis, if he doesn’t even have a First Wife yet, I think it’s because his father probably never thought he could handle one. My sister is the one who birthed him, and I think she spoiled and coddled him the way our brothers were spoiled and coddled. My guess is that, because of the closeness of the families, Sen hopes to gain control of all that Elis has. I know he was named the boy’s guardian should anything happen.” 

“It might be good, I think, to find out what the boy _really_ has on his mind,” Alberich said, finally entering the conversation. “Difficult, that could be, though.” 

“Why do you say that?” Keldar asked. 

Talia rolled her eyes. “He’s always with Sen and Justus.” 

“Well, it’s easy enough,” Keldar said. “Sen is an easy man to manipulate. Alberich, you tell him you agree she should be married, and soon, and while you prefer Dirk, because Dirk’s another Herald, you recognize that Talia was, in fact, born Holderkin, and that you want to speak with Elis, alone, father to potential son-in-law.” 

“Think you that will work?” Alberich asked. 

“Alberich, I spent twenty years married to that man and manipulating him. He won’t respect the queen because she’s a woman. He only respects her position as Monarch and would prefer there was a king. The one time Holderkin men praise their Wives is when they give birth to sons, and I gave him two of them before his first Underwife gave him Vrisa. Keltvan and Andrean were very close together. It was a shame to lose Andrean to raiders. Then Underwife number three gave him Justus, and Bessa, Underwife number four, eventually gave him Talia before dying in the process. Don’t get me wrong. There have been plenty of miscarriages and stilbirths, but Talia was the fifth child to survive infancy, and I nursed her because I’d just had a stillborn child, myself, and still had milk.” 

Talia tilted her head. “You said before that you were just like me, once, Keldar. Maybe I suckled rebellion from your teat.” 

“Jokes,” Alberich said, “always jokes. That is Skiff’s influence, be sure. But take your advice I will.”


	19. A Brighter Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elis has a problem. Talia helps.

Much to Alberich’s surprise, Keldar’s advice worked. 

Unfortunately for Elis, it was Talia, and not Alberich, who waited for him in the salle. She didn’t appear to notice him at first, seeming for all the world engrossed in the repair of a piece of armor. It was only when she sensed that he had stopped and was watching her that she looked up. 

“Hello, Elis. No shadows, today?” 

“Huh?” 

“Sen and Justus. They’re normally with you. In fact, that was the first time I’ve heard your voice, since they did all the speaking for you yesterday.” 

“But, it’s not the first time you’ve heard my voice,” Elis said. 

“What do you mean?” Now it was Talia who was confused. 

“Before the Heralds took you away, when we were littles,” Elis said. “We played in secret, even though we weren’t supposed to, remember?” 

“I honestly don’t remember much of my time before coming to Haven,” Talia said. “And what I do remember is all bad, like the beatings and the things Justus did.” 

“Your Honored Father…” Elis trailed off when he saw the glare Talia was giving him. “Sorry. Sen… He’s technically my guardian. And I could marry any of his daughters. He offered all of them up to me. But I insisted on you. He wouldn’t, until I told him about Privilege Tax. I didn’t know you were already betrothed to someone else.” 

“Well, Dirk and I aren’t technically betrothed. Papa won’t let that happen until I’m in my Whites and have finished my internship. But why did you insist on me?” 

“Because I remember when we were littles, and we had fun. I want my First Wife to be less heavy-handed and to encourage learning.” 

“In other words, you want someone who _isn’t_ Holderkin,” Talia said. “But it can’t be me. I’m Lifebonded with Dirk. It’s an incredibly rare thing for a Herald to marry, and when they do, it’s always because of a Lifebond. We don’t have lots of children because our lives are so incredibly dangerous. Think about it, Elis. Could you really be content knowing that I would never be at home because my place is in Haven, at Selenay’s side? It’s nearly two weeks by Companion. It’s closer to six by regular horse.” 

“Ah, that was something else I hoped to speak with the queen about,” Elis said. “There’s a small group of us that want to break away and move more inKingdom. We’ve had difficulty agreeing with what the Elders say.” He gave a wry grin. “Unfortunately, that princess has made it fairly clear about what will happen if I show up at the palace again.” 

“Yes, Elspeth can be a handful. She’s actually a very sweet girl, though. I expect she’ll be chosen within another year or so. She’ll be thirteen, soon. Trust me, what you saw yesterday was far from her worst. Keldar, Papa, and I managed to drive that out of her years ago.” 

“Speaking of your father, he said he wanted to speak with me. Is he…is he in an office, somewhere…?” 

“Actually, that was a ruse,” Talia admitted. “He told Sen that _he_ wanted to speak with you as father to potential son-in-law in order so that you and _I_ could speak with each other. I was the one to notice how quiet you were, yesterday, and I feel a need to figure out why you’re _really_ here.” 

“Oh.” Elis sat. “Well, like I said, one reason was to gain you as a wife. I understand now, of course, that’s not going to happen. But there’s also the matter about the factioning within the Holderkin. I don’t think Sen and Justus are aware. But Andrean was. The official story was that he was killed by bandits. But I was there, Talia. Justus stabbed him in the back because he was planning to be part of the break-away group that we’ve been slowly forming for the past five or six years.” 

“And that wasn’t taken to the Elders?” Talia asked. 

“In order to take it to the Elders, we would have to provide motive,” Elis said. “Obviously, we couldn’t tell them.” 

“So what makes your group different?” 

“Well, for starters, we want to move further away from the border,” Elis said. “We want to allow marriage for love, too, and be more like other Valdemarans. It’s my understanding that we’re the only polygamous group in the kingdom. We want to better follow Valdemar’s laws, too. I’ve been able to learn from the last Herald on circuit that there were quite a few laws we’ve violated, such as the queen’s law on education, and that only our religion and our insular attitudes have kept us from being prosecuted.” 

“Being closer to Haven would also allow those who break away to not have to worry about bandits as much,” Talia said. “More peaceful lives would mean that more men would survive. What about equality for women, and an end to the beatings?” 

“Yes, that’s something else we want. Can you help us, Talia? Can you help my group?” 

During the entirety of the conversation, Talia had had her shields down enough for her to receive any and all emotional impressions from Elis. Now, she reached out to Rolan, seeking his opinion. The thought-images and emotions she got back confirmed what she, herself, had gotten from Elis. “I can tell you’re sincere,” she said at last. “And yes, I think I can help you. I’ll arrange for you to meet with Selenay. But we’ve got to get rid of Sen and Justus, first.” 

“And therein lies the problem.” Elis stood up, then, starting to feel agitated. “There’s another month, still, until I’m eighteen. Until then, Sen practically controls all of my land.” 

Talia held up the piece of armor she’d been working on to the light, examining it. She hadn’t stopped working on it the entire time. Deciding that it would hold up to her father’s inspection, she put it, and her supplies, away. “And that, Elis, is why we’re going to go together to see my mother. If anyone can find a loophole for you, it will be her.” 

She led Elis to Myste’s office, then, and knocked. 

“Come in!” Myste called. 

“Mama, we have a unique situation,” Talia said. “Elis, tell her everything you just told me.” 

Myste sat and listened to everything Elis told her with a great deal of patience. When he was done, her eyes brightened. “I think the book I need is that one just to your right.” 

“Oh…um…” Elis grabbed the book and handed it over to Myste, who scrolled through it. 

“Hmm…… You said that Keldar is your aunt by blood?” 

“Yes,” Elis said, “but my father’s will designates me as his heir and Sen as holder of my lands until I’m of age.” 

“There’s nothing we can do about the will unless we find someone more closely related to challenge and overturn it. That is why I asked about Keldar. But I can see that this might be a problem because Holderkin don’t allow women to own property?” When Elis nodded, she leaned back in her chair, her hands steepled in thought. “Selenay can order that you have full control of your lands sooner, but let’s keep that as a last resort, shall we?” 

“Mama, what about the fact that he’s a murder witness?” Talia asked. 

“That is something we can do something about,” Myste said. “Valdemar has no statute of limitations on something as serious as murder. In fact…” She took another book off the shelf and started flipping through it, not even bothering to close the first. “Yes. Elis, I’m going to ask you a question, and I need you to be honest about it. Did Sen know the true circumstances of Andrean’s death, and help to cover it up?” 

“Of course, he did,” Elis said. “He was fighting, too. It was all staged for when some raiders showed up from the other side of the border. But none of the raiders have ever stabbed anyone in the back, and it was a real small group that night. The sun was just setting. We had the advantage because they were coming from the southeast. That made it really easy for me to see what happened. Sen nodded to Justus. Justus came up behind Andrean and stabbed him in the back.” 

“Would you be willing to testify to all of that in front of the queen?” Myste asked. Elis nodded, and Myste smiled. “Good. Because if Sen and Justus are convicted, Justus will be imprisoned, possibly even killed, as will Sen, and, unless Keltvan was a part of things?” Elis shook his head and Myste nodded. “Then Keltvan will take over the Hold and you, Elis, will be free to buy and sell land as you wish. Even Holderkin have to follow Valdemar law.”

***

It was nearly a month before the Heralds sent to get more information on Andrean’s death returned with statements and, surprisingly, others who were willing to testify. Once testimony and evidence were given, though, the verdict was swift.

Elis couldn’t stop himself from hugging Talia once it was all over. “Thank you, Talia. If not for you, this never could have happened. Better yet, the queen said that a transfer of lands would be easy. She said that there are lands that have been surfeited by some of her dead husband’s friends for their roles in a conspiracy, and if my group wants the lands, they’re ours.” 

“I’m glad I could help,” Talia said. “The ones who choose to move up here will have a better life. And I’m sure that the god and goddess both approve.”


	20. An Heir at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elspeth is finally Chosen

By the next spring, the sect of Holderkin that had moved closer to Haven had settled I nicely. Talia had just finished lunch and retreated back to her room when the knock came. There stood Sherril and Keren, each holding a small pile of Whites. Without a word, they laid claim to Talia and marched her down the hall. 

“Are those what I think they are?” Talia asked. 

“You bet,” Sherril said. 

“Your mother agreed to let us be the ones to tell you on the condition that we make sure your father doesn’t see,” Keren said. “She thinks it will be a great surprise for him. He doesn’t even know the vote’s happened.” 

“Took all of five minutes to evaluate you and pass you into Whites,” Sherril added. 

Before long, they arrived at Kyril’s office. Once there, Talia chose her own suite and found herself escorted there by Sherril and Keren. Once there, she promptly changed into the Whites and was astounded by what she saw in the mirror. “Goddess, what a difference the Whites make!” 

“Just don’t let your head swell, the way you’re preening,” Keren said. 

“Remember what the Book of One says,” Sherril added piously. “Great pride goes before an equally great fall.” 

“Are you two saying that neither of you spent so much as a minute in front of your mirrors?” Talia asked.

“Not a bit,” Sherril said. 

Keren laughed. “I happen to know that you spent half a day there.” 

“That’s unfair,” Sherril said, “considering I don’t know what _you_ did on that august occasion.” 

“And just wait until Dirk gets back and sees this,” Talia said. “I can’t wait to show him.” 

“Do you know who your internship will be with, yet?” Keren asked. 

“No, just that the Herald they want to pair me with is in the field right now,” Talia said. 

“I know of one prospect that would give Nessa a set of kittens,” Sherril said. “Dirk and Kris are both due back soon, and since Dirk got the last greenie, it’s Kris’s turn.” 

“And it will be Dirk’s turn to threaten Kris the way I threatened Skiff,” Talia said, laughing. 

“This little outfit change ought to surprise your father quite a bit,” Keren said. 

“Elspeth, too,” added Sherril.

“Elspeth…Lady Bright! Poor darling…” Talia said. 

“Something up?” Keren asked. 

“Just the usual,” Talia said. 

“I don’t get around the court,” Keren said, “so I don’t know the usual.” 

Talia sighed. “It’s just…Elspeth is nearly fourteen and hasn’t been Chosen yet. She’s starting to despair that it won’t ever happen, and there are those on the Council pressuring Selenay to choose someone else to be the Heir. Kris, Jeri, and Kemoc are all the top runners.” 

“All lovely people in and of themselves,” Sherril said, “but all their baggage!” 

“Kemoc’s lazy relatives, Jeri’s crazy mother…” Keren said. 

“And Kris’s snake in the grass uncle, Lord Orthallen, who can’t be proved to have done anything wrong but isn’t trusted by a single Companion or Herald except his own nephew,” Talia said. “Lady Bright, I hope a little that it’s _not_ Kris I’m interning with. He was smug enough five years ago when his uncle was vindicated after Ylsa was killed. He’ll be insufferable if the subject comes up!” 

“Not a fun situation,” Sherril said. 

“And on that note, I’d better scramble,” Talia said. “Vkandis help me if I’m late for my arms practice with Papa.” 

“Mind if we watch?” Keren asked wickedly. 

“Go ahead. Elspeth is always there, and I’m sure Papa won’t mind using his blade to knock my pride back down to pre-student levels.” Talia laughed a little. “Nothing like being worse at something than a thirteen-year-old.” 

The three of them walked down the stairs, Keren and Sherril on either side of Talia, the biggest grin on Talia’s face. They could see Alberich standing there, waiting, the surprise growing on his face as he realized that the third Herald coming towards him was not just someone he never saw because she was always out in the field, but someone he’d never seen in Whites because, until that morning, she’d been in Grays. 

He hugged her tightly. “Proud I am, _delinda._ Your mother knows?” 

“Yes, and let Keren and Sherril tell me on the condition that we surprise you.”

“Well, a pleasant surprise,” Alberich said. “But this does not excuse you from the special lessons. Now your blade, take up.” 

The sparring went relatively well, until _THWACK_. 

Yup. That hurt. It was likely going to bruise, despite the padded jerkin. “Faugh!” he spat in disgust and came at her again. This time, he hit her knife arm and made her drop her own practice blade. “A pity it is that Skiff and Dirk were not here to see you. Die of laughter they surely would. Eighteen you are, but one would think you eight. Slow, stupid, clumsy! Had I been a real assassin-”

“I would have died of fright before you could have hit me,” Talia said. 

“Jokes again! Always jokes with you! This is battle practice, _delinda._ If entertainment I wished, a jester I would have found. Once again, and correctly, this time. And the lot of you, quiet, lest I call one of you to spar next,” he growled at the others. Keren, Sherril, and Elspeth were trying hard not to laugh.

Eventually, Alberich finished with his daughter, pushing her just to the point of total exhaustion, as he always did, and turned to Elspeth. 

Later, though, Elspeth still seemed depressed. “What’s wrong, catling?” 

“I don’t feel good enough, Talia. What if I _never_ get chosen?” 

“You are absolutely good enough,” Talia said. “And thirteen is just the average age at which one gets Chosen. Jadus was sixteen and had been at Bardic for three years. Teren was grown, married, and had children. Papa was a captain in Karse’s Sunguard, and Mama was even older when _she_ got Chosen after years of being a law clerk! Maybe your Companion just isn’t old enough yet. You know full well they don’t Choose until at least ten.” 

Elspeth seemed to cheer up a bit at this, and even more so when Talia offered a ride on Rolan. It was a good thing, too, because despite all the pains she took not to show it, Talia was starting to feel the strain.

***

Late that night, Talia was startled into wakefulness. A strong wind had started up during the night, and as she stood to latch her window closed, she saw a form outside. Squinting a little, she realized it was Elspeth, in nothing but her nightgown, moving with purpose towards Companion’s Field. 

Shivering, Talia moved with all haste to dress and then ran as fast as she could down the stairs and out of the Heralds Wing of the palace. 

The winds outside kept Talia from running to catch up with Elspeth. They were so loud that nobody would hear her, and Talia could not seem to get Rolan’s attention. By the time she made it to Companion’s Field, Elspeth was in the Grove. 

Then, suddenly, everything settled, and Rolan, exhausted but contented, exited, helping another Companion to support Elspeth, who looked ecstatic. 

When they got to Talia, Elspeth hugged her tightly. “Talia…I….” Then she let go and hugged the new Companion. “Talia, Gwena came, and she Chose me!” 

Gwena? Talia didn’t know a Companion by that name. Then she remembered the glow she’d seen in the Grove, and she realized….

Then Rolan touched his forehead to hers, and she remembered. Yes. Gwena was a young Companion, very shy, and not often seen. 

The sun was starting to rise, now, and Talia hugged Rolan, and then Elspeth. “Oh, catling… I’m so happy for you! You stay here and bond with Gwena. I have to go inform your mother.” 

Talia ran back to her rooms, then, and dressed a tad more formally, making sure to detangle her hair and tie it back. Then she ran to the palace, excited to be making this announcement at last. 

As she approached Selenay’s chambers, she slowed. She _wanted_ to burst in, caroling for joy, but she didn’t dare, knowing that even at this early hour, Selenay would be working, likely with one or more member of the Council, and so she had to be formal and proper about the whole thing. 

Talia was less than pleased to see that Orthallen was one of those in the chambers with Selenay. The Seneschal was the other. Selenay looked a little started at Talia’s entrance, but Talia kept her face neutral. She made a formal half bow and timed a playful wink so that only Selenay would catch it, letting Selenay know that it was important news, but good news. 

Exactly five steps later, she went down on one knee. “Majesty,” she said, her eyes dancing, “I have come to petition the right of a trainee to enter the Collegium.” 

_That_ got Selenay’s attention, as well as that of both Councilors. After all, only highborn trainees had to be granted the right to enter, because being Chosen often meant up giving titles or lands, either real or presumptive. 

Selenay’s reply was just as formal, though Talia could see the rising hope in her eyes. “What Companion has Chosen, and what is the trainee’s name and rank?” 

“The Companion Gwena has Chosen,” Talia said, “and the trainee is Heir Presumptive, now Heir-in-Right, the Lady Elspeth. May I have the Queen’s leave to enter the trainee into the Collegium rolls?”


	21. Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Kris have their assignment

The fealty ceremony was three weeks later. Talia spent almost all of that three weeks with Kyril, memorizing names, titles, arms, everything. When she wasn’t with Kyril or at arms practice with her father and Elspeth, she was practicing with Jeri what she had learned from Kyril. And it was Jeri that supervised the creation of her court gown to ensure that Talia had everything she needed and looked as if she belonged. And, of course, Talia spent time with her mother so that Myste could record everything about Elspeth’s Choosing. 

Finally, though, she was dressed, and just about to leave for the ceremony when there was a knock on her door. There stood Dean Elcarth, along with Kris and Dirk. Upon seeing her Lifebonded Talia’s heart leapt for joy. She hadn’t known they were back from the field, yet, and she nearly knocked both of them down the stairs to kiss him. 

“I thought you would be happy to see his face,” Elcarth said. “He and Kris just got in, and as they have no ladies, and you have no escort, I figured, what better than your Lifemate and your internship mentor?” 

So she _was_ interning with Kris. “I didn’t even know you were back yet.” 

“We’ll also standing right behind the Queen, making quite a sight, and helping you,” Dirk said. 

“If you freeze, just signal me,” Kris said. “I’ll help you remember who you’re announcing.” 

“It’s so unfair, really,” Dirk said as they walked down the stairs. “I get a scrawny ex-thief with the appetite of a horse, and my handsome partner gets you.” 

Talia looked over at Kris, as if appraising him. “Well, I suppose it helps keep you unbiased, Dirk, but if you ask me, I’d just better pray that there are no chickens in need of stuffing. A pretty face is nice, but it’s hard to take him seriously knowing that he can’t cook.” 

Dirk laughed and Kris just shook his head. “And that, Talia, is why I’m always a bit lighter when I come back from circuit.” 

“It’s a good thing I can cook, then,” Talia said, “because I don’t think I can afford to get much skinnier.” 

Eventually, she made it through, though her voice was beginning to get a little rough, and was soon enough happily dancing with Dirk. “It’s a pity,” he said. “I just got back, and all too soon, Kris is going to be taking you away for another year and a half.” 

“I know,” Talia said. “Let’s just enjoy the time we have, though.” She glanced around and laughed a little. At Dirk’s confused expression, she nodded over to where even Alberich had been persuaded to dance a little with Myste. 

“It’s my understanding that they were far more secretive about their romance before you came into the picture.” 

“Oh, they remained quiet about it even after. I think Papa _liked_ hearing all the rumors about him and letting them scare the new trainees for him.”

After several dances, Talia noticed that the number of those in Whites was quickly diminishing. “Where’s everyone gone?” 

“A Heralds only party,” Dirk said. “It’s not often we get this many of us in one place, and when we do, we like to have our own parties. Want to go?” 

“Havens, yes!” 

With that, Dirk caught Kris’s eyes and indicated what was going on. On Dirk and Kris’s instructions, she ran lightly down the hall and up to her room. There, she changed into a normal, daily use uniform, grabbed a cushion and My Lady, and an old cloak, then met Dirk and Kris in the library. 

From there, thanks to the clue left behind by the first to have left, they went to the tack shed in Companion’s Field, where they were greeted warmly and enthusiastically by several others before Talia heard her name called rather loudly, causing her to look up. “Skiff!” 

“There you are, heart-sister.” He hugged her tightly and then looked at Dirk and Kris. “You two know the rules. Entry fee. Food, drink, or entertainment.” 

“Anyone have a harp?” Kris asked. “I haven’t unpacked yet.” 

“I do,” Talia said. She handed him her harp case. 

Kris gasped when he opened it and looked inside. “Is this My Lady? I always wondered who Jadus willed her to.” He plucked at the strings gently. “And she’s in tune. You’ve been doing her, and Jadus’s memory, justice.” 

“How else would I practice?” Talia asked. 

Dirk called for requests, and when “Sun and Shadow” was called for, he and Talia sang it as a duet before Skiff stole her away to talk, during which she helped to ease his fear and get rid of his storm phobias. 

“And hey,” she said, “in a couple of weeks, you can tell the tale as a way to get sympathy from a pretty lady.” 

Hours passed in laughter, drinking, dancing, and both singing and listening to songs and stories before Talia was finally ready for bed. She caught Dirk’s eye. “Care to join me?” 

“I would love to.” 

In all, Talia thought, by the time her eyes finally closed, it had been a very satisfactory evening.

***

Talia did not awaken until the sun was in her eyes. She could feel Dirk’s arms around her, and she snuggled closer. She closed her eyes, willing herself to go back to sleep, until the noon warning bell at the Collegium began ringing, her head began pounding, and she realized she had an urgent need to visit the privy. 

When she was done, she detangled her dirty clothes from Dirks, figuring he would need them to slip back to his own rooms, and put hers in the hamper for the servant to fetch later. Then she kissed him awake. 

“Morning,” Dirk said sleepily. 

“Practically afternoon. The noon warning bells at the Collegium just started ringing. I don’t know about you, but I could use a good bath.” 

Dirk sat up. “I could join you, but I’d just have to bathe again when I got back to my own rooms. Havens, why’d you choose a suite that was so remote?” 

“Because we Heralds are not exactly a celibate lot,” Talia said, “especially my former neighbor, Nessa, who has long been willing to sleep with anything in Grays or Whites. With a Gift like Empathy, it’s better for my own sanity, and bad enough that I’m sometimes privy to _Rolan’s_ nighttime activities.” She laughed a little, despite her headache. “Not that I have any complaints about last night.” 

“Then how about something a little more planned in advance and tonight you sleep in my rooms?” 

“Sounds good to me.” She went and fetched a clean uniform, pulled on her robe, and opened her door to find a note. She read it once, blinked, and then read it again. “Dirk, you’re not going to believe this, but Kyril wants Kris and me to leave _tomorrow._

“Tomorrow? But it’s nearly a week until I leave.” 

“He said there’s an emergency on one of the northern sectors, the one you’re from. He’d take you off your next assignment and send you, but they need you on your current assignment too much, so they figured since Kris has been home with you so often…” 

“Speaking of which, my whole family keeps writing, wondering when they’re going to meet you.” 

“It hardly seems fair, doesn’t it, that you’ve met my family, but I haven’t met yours?” 

“I couldn’t avoid meeting _yours,_ little bird. Lady knows I’ve taken plenty of hits from your father’s practice blades, and pretty much everyone meets your mother sooner or later.” 

“Oh! I’ll need to tell them that I’m leaving tomorrow. I need to get bathed, and dressed, and eat, and meet with Kyril for briefing, and pack… There hardly seems to be enough time.” 

Dirk kissed her quickly. “Relax. Go bathe, dress, eat, and meet with Kyril. I’m going back to my own rooms to bathe and change, and when I’m done, I’ll come back up here and help you with packing, alright?” 

“Thank you.” With another kiss, Talia was darting down the stairs.


	22. Internship Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kris and Talia head north towards Sorrows 2.

A last kiss from Dirk, last hugs from her parents, and Talia was on the road with Kris an hour before dawn, a sweet, friendly, intelligent chirra hooked to Rolan’s saddle by lead rope. There was one hooked to Tantris’s saddle the same way. She’d never seen the chirras other than in pictures, but she knew they were prefect for riding a northern sector. 

Kris was perfectly friendly until they got out of the city. At that point, now that she was riding next to him, she could sense that something was troubling him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Huh?” 

“Something has you irritated. It’s bad enough that even with my shields up, I can sense it.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Kris shrugged. “My uncle came to see my last night. I was expecting Dirk for a final drink and had everything set up, so I was a bit surprised when it was my uncle who showed up.” 

“He didn’t say anything about Dirk, did he?” Talia nearly growled the question, protective of her Lifemate. 

Kris was stunned. He’d thought for sure Talia must have noticed the strange looks, heard the rumors, herself, since they were about her. But no, her first instinct was that his uncle Orthallen might have said something nasty about Dirk. “No. Actually…it was about you.” 

“What about me? Does this have anything to do with the strange looks I’ve been getting from the Council?” 

“Hells, Talia, he was insinuating that you’re manipulating them and fostering ‘an unnatural dependence’ in Elspeth.” 

Kris’s impersonation of Orthallen was so accurate that Talia had to smother a laugh. “What did you tell him?” 

“That if you were doing that, Rolan would have repudiated you and this internship wouldn’t even be happening.” 

“I should hope he would if I were ever that unethical,” Talia said. 

Kris gave a sigh. “Honestly, I think I’m starting to understand why nobody trusts him within the Circle. Glad I’m not Heir. Who knows what my uncle would try to manipulate me into doing? You’re young enough you’d still be around when I got on the throne, then I’d have to constantly be balancing between whatever he was hissing in my ear and your advice.” 

“Not sure which would be worse. That or dealing with Jeri’s mother. But surely either one is better than Kemoc’s lazy cousins. Well, good thing Elspeth was chosen, at any rate.” She grinned. “As for that fostering an unnatural dependence on me, you can tell your uncle that not only is Elspeth incredibly independent, she regularly beats me at weapons practice despite how much more experience I have than she does.” 

“I certainly didn’t expect to hear you, the daughter of the Weaponsmaster, admit to something like _that_ ,” Kris said. 

“Oh, just ask my father any time. He’ll be more than happy to tell you that I’m terrible with a sword and much better with knives and hand-to-hand. Elspeth, on the other hand, is brilliant with a sword and more flexible and acrobatic than I could ever be. The day I earned my Whites, she stood there, watching my father trying to teach me something new, and then performed it flawlessly without a bit of practice. She earned not only a ‘good’ from him, but a ‘very good.’”

Kris looked as if he might fall off of Tantris in shock. “Alright,” he said at last, “but back to the rumors. I _know_ you’re not using your Gift to influence the emotions of the Councilors, but what about reading their emotions and using that to your advantage?” 

Talia bit her lower lip, chewing on it for a moment as she thought. “It’s close to the truth, I think. I mean, everyone is trying to read everyone else in that room, and everyone is trying to influence everyone else. But over the years, I’ve become so good at reading my father’s face, and it’s so hard for anyone who doesn’t know him well to pick up on things. That practice has led to me being able to pick up on tiny little tics on just about everyone. Your slight tenseness told me more than what you were projecting because I wasn’t actively _looking_ at you with my Gift, but I always look at people physically. Again, something my father taught me. But all I could tell was that it wasn’t my fault.” 

“But he doesn’t seem to think you’ve been doing it to him.” 

“It’s impossible. I think…Kris, I think your uncle has a slight Gift of his own, and knows how to shield. I can sense that he doesn’t actually mean as well as he claims unless it benefits him, and when I’m around him, or when he touches me, it makes me feel…. filthy… But I can’t sense emotions from him at all.” 

“Filthy?” 

“It’s hard to really describe. The first time was when I was thirteen. It was when I was thrown into the river in mid-winter.” 

“Word even reached us out in the field,” Kris said. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen the whole Circle that angry.” 

Talia nodded. “Well, after I’d recovered, I went to talk to Selenay. Now listen close, Kris, because you’re about to learn some more details about the Hulda situation and _why_ I still suspect your uncle was somehow involved, even though there’s no evidence. Hulda is from outKingdom, so she had to have three sponsors to stay. Your uncle was the third sponsor, and I’ve got a feeling he somehow warned Hulda to flee, because flee she did. He was in there when I went to see Selenay, and made quite a show of leaving.” 

Kris listened as Talia continued on, telling him everything. _:Tantris? Is she using her Gift at all to manipulate how I feel about what she’s saying?:_

_:None that I can sense, Chosen. The only emotions I’m detecting from you are purely your own. She has a touch of the Bardic Gift, but just a touch. It’s not enough to make any difference. I don’t think she even knows she has it. And there are two things I agree with her on.:_

_:What would those be?:_

_:First, your uncle has evil intentions and has somehow avoided detection, likely, as Talia said, by shielding a Gift.:_

_:And the second?:_

_:If any chickens need stuffed, let_ her _do the job.:_

Talia looked annoyed at Kris as he burst out laughing. “What’s so funny?” 

“I’m sorry, Talia, but Tantris was Mindspeaking me while I listened to you. He said he agrees with you on two things. First, he agrees with you about my uncle. Second, he agrees that if there are any chickens in need of stuffing, to let you do it.” 

Talia laughed as well. “Rolan just shared with me the image of a Waystation. I think that means we should stop there for lunch.” 

Once they ensured that the four-footers were well-fed and watered, they sat to eat themselves, enjoying the warm weather even as the leaves on the trees were beginning to turn colors. “Kris, you’ve been home with Dirk for the holidays several times, right?” 

“Right.” He gave her a wicked grin. “Wondering what you’re in for when he finally drags you home to introduce you to his family? Because he’s planning on doing just that when we get back, you know.” 

“Havens, yes! If that’s the case, prepare me now!” 

Kris chuckled. “It’s a madhouse. His father’s a bard. His mother’s a Healer. He’s got plenty of sisters. Three of them are married and they and their families still live up there with his parents to help out, and there’s always babies and cats underfoot. They really are lovely people, though, and I’m sure they’ll love you, especially with all the trouble Dirk had before.” 

“You mean women like Lady Naril?” 

“Some better, some worse, but all turning sisterly after getting a glimpse of me. But once we figured out the two of you are Lifebonded on that trip down into Holderkin territory, well, I know I didn’t have to worry anymore.” 

“What about you? What are your plans and hopes and dreams? Dirk and I know what ours are.” 

“They include me, I hope.” 

Talia laughed. “How could they not? But seriously, Kris, what do you want?” 

“The Collegium. It’s my fervent hope to someday succeed Elcarth as dean and historian.” 

“But not be a chronicler like my mother?” 

“Don’t get me wrong, Talia. I love Myste, I do. But your mother goes beyond history and feels she has to record every single thing as it happens. I don’t know that I could ever keep up with the amount of work she does recording history as it happens. I think I’d rather just keep learning about it after the fact. You know,” he said at last, “you’re responding a lot better to the rumors than I thought you would.” 

“Afraid I would try to turn right back around? Kris, if there’s anything that I’ve learned over the years, it’s that people will believe whatever they want to believe about others until blatant proof is put in their faces, and even then, some people can see all the evidence in the world that something they believe isn’t true, and they’ll keep believing it anyway, and disregard the facts because the falsehood makes them feel better. It’s most true, I’ve found, of the very stupid, and the very powerful.” 

They stopped at an inn that night, offering up music in exchange for the hospitality, and Talia took to answering the questions that the children brought her. She wasn’t sure, but she had a feeling that one of the boys would have a hooved visitor in another year or two. 

The next morning, she winced as she got into her saddle. “Sore?” Kris asked.

“I didn’t realize I was so out of riding trim,” she said. “I might never get my legs closed again by the end of this trip!” 

“That would probably make Dirk happy,” Kris teased. He was rewarded when she threw an apple core at his head. He ducked, laughed, and held up a bag. “Just for that, maybe I shouldn’t give you this?” 

“What’s that?” 

“I figured you’d forgotten, so I drew your stipend when I went to get mine. You’re a full Herald now, remember? You get expenses money.” 

“Oh, I’d forgotten!” She reached out and took it before he had a chance to stuff it away. “I’m so used to most of the money Papa spends coming from the Crown’s coffers-” She stopped abruptly then, not sure if Kris and Dirk knew what her father did or not. 

“Why does your father get extra money from the Crown’s coffers?” Kris asked. 

“Promise not to say a word? I haven’t even told Dirk. Mama, Skiff, Selenay, and I are the only ones who really know.” 

“You’ll probably have to tell Dirk, eventually, but I promise not to say a word,” Kris said. 

“It’s for loosening tongues, buying and preparing disguises, and so on. You know how you and Dirk are basically Selenay’s thieves?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Papa is Selenay’s spy. That’s why he rarely, if ever, leaves Haven and why it was you and Dirk that went with me down to Sensholding. But what a blessing that was!” 

Kris chuckled. “Alright, so why does Skiff know? Let me guess. Your father is training him to take on that job one day?” 

“Exactly so.” 

“I’m just sorry you have to be starting out at this time of year. By the time we get into the sector we’re riding, it’ll probably be close to time for snow, and we’ll definitely have rain.” 

“Bah. It’s you I feel sorry for,” Talia said. “You’re Highborn. I was bred and born on the border, spent my first five years dealing with bad terrain and even worse weather, and bandits when the weather wasn’t bad, and even after my parents brought me to Haven, you can be sure Papa didn’t let me get soft. I think I’ll survive.”


	23. Internship Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Kris get into their sector and start solving some problems.

As they approached the first village in their sector, Kris turned to Talia. “Alright, I think it’s high time we discussed the ethics of your Gift. There’s nothing established. It’s going to have to be up to you to establish all the ground rules, I think. But as your counselor, I can help you with anything you’re unsure about. Take the village we’re approaching. With the strength of your Gift, do you think you’d have the ability to reach out and sense the general mood of the populace?” 

“The ability? No doubt. And I think I know what your next question is going to be. Would it be the right thing to do?” Kris nodded, and Talia thought for a moment before answering. “I… I think so. Border life is hard. I think you and I both know that. If I sense fear from the village, we know there’s likely to be trouble. If there’s sadness, it can prepare us for death or illness. We may have just cause to call in a healer. If there’s lots of joy, we know we’re getting ready to ride into a celebratory situation and there may not be much work for us.” 

“In other words,” Kris said, “whatever mood you sense from the village can prepare us for what we’re going into. That sounds damned useful, if you ask me.” 

“But I’m not sure how right it would be to use my Gift in sensing any further than that,” Talia said, “until I get a better idea of the details. It’s good to be prepared for just about anything and to keep an open mind. A general sense is good, but if I go any further, I’d probably be intruding on some rather private emotions, even if by accident, and that’s no better than a Herald with Thought Sensing using it to read the thoughts of others, or someone with Foresight, and better control over it than my father, using their Gift to their own advantage.” 

Kris smiled. “I think you’ve got a good center ground on it. Go ahead, greenie. What’s the general sense you’re getting from the village?” 

Talia closed her eyes and reached out. “They want to celebrate, but there’s something holding them back,” she said. “There’s something…off, but not worrisome. They’re nervous about our arrival, but desperate for it so they can get whatever it is that needs done taken care of so that the joy can take over.” 

“Well, let’s go find out what it is, shall we?”

***

As soon as they arrived, they were faced with exactly what was going on. Everyone was in bright colors, and a motherly hen-type woman pushed forward a pair of teenagers dressed in beautifully embroidered clothes. They were shyly holding each other’s hands. “Finally, Heralds,” the woman said. “These two need to be married, immediately. The priest was supposed to do it, but he got sick eight weeks back and hasn’t made his rounds yet.” 

“Oh!” Talia grinned. “Is that all there is to it?” She looked at the two. “Do the two of you still consent?” 

The two nodded and smiled. Kris, though, still looked confused. “I don’t understand,” he whispered, leaning over. “Why weren’t they married before?” 

“You didn’t pay attention to border customs, did you?” Talia whispered back. “We’d be in our rights by the letter of the law to make trouble for them, but not the spirit. As it is, most border cultures handfast for a year and a day, first, to insure fertility. They probably put it off until after harvest when the priest didn’t show up.” 

“I understand, now,” Kris said. Then he turned to the crowd. “Then let the celebration get started!” He and Talia swung down, then, and, as presiding Herald, Kris witnessed the young couple’s vows. 

In the next village, there was an argument over whether or not a stud fee was owed over the birth of a calf. After questioning everyone, including the children, which Kris would not have thought to do, the ruling was that there would be no stud fee in exchange for the bull’s owner paying to repair the fence, and since the bull’s owner regularly let his bull roam, anyone who caught the bull out of his field and safely housed him for the owner to take home would be entitled to have their cows serviced for free. 

That same stop brought with them an argument between two families. The two farmers whose land was in dispute had always shared equally both the work and the yield of the disputed fields, but now they were getting older, and their sons weren’t going to just work it out as peacefully as their fathers. 

After much research into the matter, neither Kris nor Talia could find any way to tell where the original border had been, as the stream that had marked it had changed its course too many times. Then, finally, Kris got the idea to stand at one end of the field, Talia at the other, and both of them fire their bows up into the air, letting the hand of the Lady decide where the border was. 

With new trees planted where each arrow fell and the border now properly marked, peace was once again at hand.

Weeks later, they encountered a grim looking, straight-laced couple who were accusing a girl they had hired of stealing chickens. The girl looked gaunt and pale, her clothes thread-bare. But something seemed off to Talia, and while she’d heard of farmers pulling a filthy trick like this, hiring someone poor and then dismissing them before their year’s wages came due, she wasn’t certain. So, discussing the details with Kris, they decided that, since she had the ability and he didn’t, she would call up both stages of Truth Spell on both the couple and the girl. 

Kris questioned the couple again at some length under Truth Spell, and their story remained the same. Then Talia transferred it to the girl, and the meek, timid girl became a rabid beast, taking full credit, or blame depending on the point of view, for stealing the chickens. Then she told them _why_ , and it chilled Talia and Kris both. The couple had been beating the girl and had given her little to nothing to eat, and only thread-bare cast-offs as clothes. 

But the girl, hungry as she was, hadn’t been eating the chickens. She’d be _sacrificing_ them, believing the wolves would come and make her one of their own. Talia, in an act of mercy, reached out with her Gift to calm the girl enough that she could be taken to a Healer. 

At the village following, though, Talia sensed far too little activity. Kris went in and shut the gate. Soon after came an arrow, with three green bands and one red, and Kris’s pattern in the fletching. She wrote a note of her own to take her chirra inside when he saw she’d left, consulted a map, sent the note by arrow back over the wall, mounted Rolan, and rode to the nearest Healing temple. 

Once three Healers and two more Heralds had been brought in, the Healer who had ridden with Talia ordered her and Kris to go get much needed rest at the nearest waystation, before they found themselves sick, as well. 

They were not quite there when the chirras began to dance a little, acting nervous. “Chrras never act up like this unless there’s something wrong,” Kris said. “Can you tell what’s bothering them?” 

“I don’t know,” Talia said. “I’ve never really worked with any animals other than Lady, but I’m more than willing to try.” She reached out to the chirras, seeking what was in their mind. What was coming for them made her shiver. “A blizzard,” she said. “A big one.” 

“Then let’s get to that waystation, and fast.”


	24. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get COLD

It was already snowing hard by the time they arrived, only to find that there wasn’t nearly enough wood stacked up. Each tied to their Companions, Kris and Talia went back and forth with their axes, gathering up as much extra wood as they could. By the time Talia finished her last load, Kris was already back in and had not only started a fire, but had brought in Tantris and both chirras. 

Talia went to work immediately, arranging all of the bedding and anything else she could get hold of into a nest in front of the fire. “Best to share body warmth, I think. We should also check how much of everything else we have.” 

“Good idea. That door over there opens into a shed. That’s where I got the oats.” 

As soon as the four-footers were taken care of, Talia and Kris went poking into the little shed. They found far more supplies than they had hoped for, including some that weren’t standard issue, such as oil, honey, and a barrel full of dried beans. 

“Now why…?” Kris started, perplexed. 

“Sprouts!” Talia exclaimed. “When the fruit runs out, we can soak these and eat the sprouts to help keep winter sickness away.” 

Kris looked sober. “We may need them, too. Even if the fruit holds out, it’s dried, not fresh, and not as good for holding winter sickness at bay.” He did a mental tally. “I expect we have enough to last a month.” 

“You don’t think we’ll actually be here that long, do you?” Talia asked.

“I hope not, but it doesn’t look like that storm is going to let up any time soon.”

“What about fodder and feed for the Companions? Rolan and Tantris can’t survive off twigs like the chirras.” 

“I noticed hay bales and fodder stacked up on the other side of the shed. We should be alright. Damn. Well, I guess we’ll need to keep ourselves entertained for a while.” 

“It shouldn’t be too hard, at least at first. We’ve got a lot of tack to tend to, and I’m sure there’s mending to be done.” 

“And we have music,” Kris added. 

“And maybe the storm won’t last as long as we expect, and we’ll be able to dig ourselves out,” Talia said, hopefully.”

***

A few mornings later, Talia woke from a bad dream. Kris seemed to be having one, as well, and she woke him, gently. “Are you alright?” 

“I think so, yeah.” 

“You seemed to be having a bad dream.” 

“Did I wake you?” 

“No. I haven’t slept well myself. Do you think we should move the supplies?” 

Kris looked at her, still a little sleepy, thinking. “I think that would be a good idea, yes. What made you think about it?” 

“I had a dream in which I was trying to do just that, but you just stood and stared and wouldn’t help me.” 

This brought a little laugh. “Well, I’m not going to just watch you. Come on. I don’t know why, but I have a feeling your idea’s a very good one.” 

By the time they were done, they were chilled and weary, and the waystation was more crowded then it had already been. But a sense of urgency had meant that everything got moved, and they hadn’t stopped until every last bale of straw was on either side of the door, every jar and barrel inside with them, and they had stripped the valley of every bit of deadfall that they could find.

Late the next morning, the reason for Talia’s premonition came to light. The winds picked up and howled. They could hear trees coming down in the storm, and then there was a crash from the back of the station. The shed had been destroyed to the point that they couldn’t even get the half-door leading into it open anymore.

The next morning, they ventured out to find that the hay bales had kept a small area in front of the door clear, but beyond that was a snow drift as tall as Kris. The chirras, unperturbed, crashed through, followed first by the Companions, and then by the Heralds. 

The road was covered in snow, and a tree lay across it. Then they turned back and saw that all of the trees had fallen in a straight line except for one. Unlike the others, one had fallen at an acute angle and had destroyed the shed instead of the station, and them. 

“Never had cause to believe in Vanyel’s Curse before,” Kris said, “but I think that this is proof it exists.” 

“A miracle is more like it. They say Vanyel’s spirit lives in Sorrows. Do you think _he_ somehow saved us?” 

“I don’t doubt it for a moment.” 

After surveying everything they could outside, they went back in to discuss the situation. Eventually, it was decided that they would have to make shovels, and, much to the dismay of both, they would have to use My Lady’s traveling case to make the blades. As they worked. They talked. 

“So I don’t know if you know this or not, but studying Gifts is a hobby of mine,” Kris said. 

“No, I didn’t know. Do you want to know more about mine?” 

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea. We’re not exactly at a lack of time.” 

Talia shrugged a little. “Well, here’s as much as I understand, since I seem to be the only Herald in living memory who has Empathy, especially Empathy this strong. It’s a healing Gift. I can even do some Mind Healing, and I did that for Skiff the night of the revel, to help ease his fears of storms. I helped out a lot in the House of Healing while waiting to get to this point. There were a lot of other Heralds in there, and I was able to help take away their mental and emotional pain while the Healers took away the physical pain. Other than that, it’s a lot like Thought Sensing or Mind Speaking, except instead of words, I hear, if you will, emotions and images.” 

“You know,” Kris said thoughtfully, “I wouldn’t be surprised at all if Empathy is the Gift that sets all of the Monarchs Own Heralds apart from the rest of us. Part of your job is ensuring the ruling stability of the Monarch, and maybe all the previous ones had it just a little bit, but not near as strong, and definitely never as their _only_ Gift.” 

“I’ve also been told that the really odd Gifts show up right when they’re needed,” Talia said. 

Kris nodded. “You’re thinking about Griffon, aren’t you?” 

“Well, who wouldn’t? A strong Firestarter like that? Perhaps even as strong as Lavan Firestorm? Who knows what’s likely coming? It’s not a comforting thought. And my Empathy strong as it is? There’s treachery coming from another kingdom is my bet. Likely Karse, I guess, but we all know what came out of Rethwellan.” 

“Ah, yes, a hunting party with Selenay as the intended prey,” Kris said grimly. 

“I don’t think it would come from Iftel. They’re pretty isolationist. And we’ve got a pretty strong alliance with Hardorn. Jkartha’s too small to be any kind of a threat. Everything else is too far away, and I doubt that Karse is going to try that trick with the Tendrels ever again.” 

“Have you thought anymore about the ethics of your Gift?” Kris prodded. “I know it’s been a while since we talked about it, but I haven’t noticed anything wrong, and Rolan definitely still trusts in you, so I haven’t felt a need to say anything.” 

Talia frowned. “It’s been a bit difficult. I’ve decided that intruding into emotions uninvited is definitely wrong, but reading a crowd is fine. And I’m fairly certain that using my Gift to read the Council is definitely _not_ out of bounds, but nudging a Councilor with my Gift _is_. The way I see it, I’m just doing what everyone else is doing, I’m just a little better at it, if that’s where I draw the line.” 

“And the Mind Healing thing is definitely ethical,” Kris decided. “But what about when we were solving conflicts in those villages? Were you using your Gift at all to make them feel better about a ruling?” 

“I thought about it,” Talia admitted, “but I decided it was a bad idea. The people should always give honest reactions to a ruling, I think. Besides, tempers just would have flared again after we left, so what would be the point if what we want is a _lasting_ peace?” 

Talia examined her shovel, then, carefully checking to make sure that the rawhide was wrapped tight enough, that the glue was drying right, everything. With a nod of satisfaction, she set hers down and looked at Kris’s. 

“Does it meet with approval?” Kris asked. 

“It will have to do. It’s the best we have, after all. Let’s let the glue cure overnight in front of the fireplace, and then we’ll start to work in the morning.”

***

Three days later, they’d managed to get the tree moved. After a fourth, they were so exhausted from shoveling that they barely even tasted the tea and the fruit and oat porridge that Talia had conjured. Late that night, Talia woke and couldn’t seem to get warm, no matter how tightly she cuddled against Kris. 

Standing, she slipped on her wool slippers, pulled on her cloak, and brought the fire roaring back to life. Her movements, along with those of the Companions and the chirras moving closer to the heat, woke Kris. “’Smatter?” he asked. “Why’s it so cold?” 

“The weather changed,” Talia said. “The temperature’s dropped. I think the luck goddess just left us.”


	25. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Kris are rescued and make it to Berrybay.

When they surveyed the change to the landscape and the fact that their shovels were now useless, Talia swore passionately in both Valdemaran and Karsite, which earned her a look from Kris that said that he wasn’t sure if he wanted a translation of the Karsite or not. 

Once back in the station, they discussed their options. Eventually, Talia came up with an idea. “If we wrapped their legs so that they didn’t get cut, I’ll bet Rolan and Tantris could break up the ice and make it easier for us to shovel out!” 

“That’s a great idea!” Kris said. “And remember what the claws on the chirras’ feet are for? They’re for digging their way out of snow. If we could make them understand what we want…”

“And Rolan and Tantris could do that!” 

Tantris whickered a little in a way that sounded like a snicker. Rolan gently caressed Talia’s mind. 

Kris laughed. “Alright, granther,” he said to his Companion. Then he turned back to Talia. “The Source of All Wisdom over there wants to know why we didn’t think of it sooner.” 

“Well it wouldn’t have done much good in the wet snow, now would it?” Talia asked the Companions pointedly. 

“Tantris just ordered us to rest. You’d think we were trainees.” 

“I think Rolan wants the same. There was a distinct undertone to the worry he just sent me.” 

“Havens!” Kris stretched. “I didn’t think it possible, but I’m actually more tired than when we finished working.” 

“Want a backrub?” Talia asked.

“Do you?” 

“Oh, yes…” 

“Then I’ll trade you, backrub for backrub,” Kris offered. “Now strip, wench! I can’t work through four layers of clothing!” 

Talia laughed. “It’s only two, and they’re light summer weight at that. When I was cleaning earlier, I decided I wanted to clean _everything._ ” Still, she did as she was told, and stretched out on the blankets in front of the fire as Kris got every ache out of her sore muscles. Then she returned the favor, and they curled up in the nest they’d made like a couple of contented cats.

***

It was nearly a month after they’d first arrived at the waystation that they finally made it through the snow to the road, only to find that the road had not yet been cleared. “Hellfire,” Kris said. 

“The storm must have been more widespread than we thought,” Talia said. 

They were both feeling a little dejected. Then they started to feel as if they were being watched. They were both watching into the woods, seeing tiny, half-formed shapes, when Talia sensed Kris starting to become uneasy. “Talia, please tell me that’s you projecting your own nerves,” Kris said. 

“Not me,” Talia said. “Not me at all.”

“I think we should get back to the waystation. Now.” 

“Agreed.” 

Once all six of them, four-footers and two-footers alike, were back in the warmth and safety of the waystation, Kris and Talia sank into the blankets. “Hell, what was that thing?” Kris asked.

Talia shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

“Alright, let’s work with what we _do_ know, then. We’ve figured out that Vanyel’s Curse is very real. Whatever was watching us was probably set up by him hundreds of years ago and is also probably the thing keeping us safe.” 

“The storm spread further than we thought. But we’re at the northernmost end of the road.” 

Kris nodded. “I can get the crust to hold my weight quite a ways, and you’re lighter, so you should be able to get even further.” He stood, then, and gathered two sticks, four arrows, and some bright blue rags. He handed half of the supplies to Talia. “Here. Pattern the fletching with your pattern, and I’ll do these with mine, then we’ll exchange. Then we’ll tie the arrows to the stick and add on the rags as flags. Then, you’ll go towards Waymeet, and I’ll go towards Berrybay.” 

“I think I understand,” Talia said. “If we plant these at the first crossroads we come to, surely, they’ll understand that they need to plow up here around the loop, and they’ll know it’s us if they have a Herald with them!” 

“Exactly.” 

The plan agreed to, they scrambled out, and Talia had never been so happy to see another human being as she was when she saw Kris scrambling back towards her as they both returned to the waystation. “I hope they get here soon,” Talia said, examining their remaining supplies. “What we have will hold out a week if we’re careful about rationing, but that’s it.” 

“They can’t be more than two or three days away,” Kris assured her. 

Talia looked down at her uniform. “We’re going to look so scrubby. Our Whites are more gray than white, and I’ve worked holes into my leathers keeping them pristine.” 

“I’m not worried. There’s a resupply station in Berrybay, so long as you don’t mind the sizes only being estimates. Unless, of course, you know how to sew them to fit us better?” 

Talia smirked. “I’ll have you know, my dear friend, that my third year at the Collegium, I was _making_ Whites. I may have even made some of your wardrobe.” 

It was another four days when they were awakened, early, by the chirras moving about. Talia could sense relief and joy from Rolan. Kris was grinning as he listened to Tantris. 

“There are people coming,” he said. 

“I know. Rolan gave me an image. There’s a Herald with them.” 

“Then let’s get busy. Tantris says they should be here a bit after noon, so we should tidy everything up and get packed.” 

The two of them hugged each other, ecstatic that they were finally getting out of there, and went to work. Right about noon, they mounted up on their Companions and headed out to the rode, the chirras in tow. 

It was a Herald who didn’t know that was with the road crew. He introduced himself as Tedric, and told them that he was with the resupply station. From the farmers, they learned of some sort of weatherwitch who had made them supply the station with extra provisions, including going back after the first snow with the oil, honey, and salted meat. 

That evening, they sat and talked with Tedric and told him everything. “So you’re the Queen’s Own, with the strange Gift for emotions and Mind Healing?” he asked. At Talia’s nod, he continued. “Maybe you could do something for the weatherwitch.” 

“What do you mean?” Talia asked. 

“Her real name’s Maeven,” Tedric said. “A few years back, she got herself a Festival child, one that nobody will claim and she didn’t know who the father might be. But obviously, after the baby was born, there was so much tsking and finger wagging that she began wishing the child gone. Then, shortly after the tyke began crawling, she was working the grain mill when the poor babe got loose of the basket he was in. He ended up drowned. Maeven found the body and went mad. But she must have had some sort of Gift that was set loose, because after that, she’d be normal most of the time, holding on to the rag doll that replaced her baby, and then all of a sudden, she’d stop, look right through you, and tell you it would hail that night, and it did. Since then, everyone near here looks to her when the weather looks uncertain.” 

Within a week they were completely re-outfitted and on their way to Berrybay. They took care of their regular business, and on the fourth morning there sought out Maeven. 

Talia crouched next to the woman and entered her mind for a good long while before getting an idea. “Tedric, the gypsy family that died two months ago of snow fever. They left a child living, right?” 

“Yes, a boy,” Tedric said. 

“Who has him?” 

“Ifras Smithright. He wasn’t happy about it, but someone had to take the mite in.” 

Talia tilted her head. “Do you think he’d be alright with the boy finding another home?” Tedric nodded, and she continued. “Bring him here. I want to see if my notion works.” 

Tedric looked doubtful, but rode off and returned less than an hour later with the warmly wrapped toddler. Talia took him, and on her instructions, Tedric got Maeven out of the house, ensuring that she left the doll behind. Talia slipped in behind them and replaced the doll with the child. 

Seconds later, the child was crying, and Maeven stopped as if in shock. “J-Jethry?” she cried. “Jethry!” 

With Maeven and the child both happy, Talia smiled. Maeven, then, looked at Talia. “Herald, you brought my baby back. He was dead, and you brought him back to me.” 

“It wasn’t me,” Talia said. “You showed me where to find him.” 

Suddenly, Maeven reached out and gently touched Talia’s cheek. Her eyes unfocused. “The Havens will call you, but Love and Duty will bar you from them. Love will fight Death itself for you, and your greatest joy will be preceded by your greatest sorrow.”


	26. Trials

“Alright, greenie. We’re halfway through now. Evaluation?” 

“Serious or facetious?” Talia asked. They were sitting in the warm grass, a little way from the path leading to the waystation at the bottom of their sector, near where they’d first entered. Today or tomorrow, a courier would arrive, and until then, they had plenty of leisure time, which was not the worst thing in the world at midsummer. 

“Serious,” Kris said. “What are your thoughts so far? You’re going to be mostly taking over for the second half, if not completely, which is what’s hoped for.”

Talia picked at some grass, braiding it into a bracelet as she thought. “The last nine months have been…interesting,” she said at last. “I’m glad you were upfront with me about the rumors at court, but as much as I wanted to go back, I knew why I couldn’t. It would have been worse for everyone involved _except_ your uncle if I had, not to mention others who would like to see the system fail. I’ve enjoyed talking to you about my Gift, and I’ve been grateful for your help in figuring out the ethics. I’d say that the blizzard was definitely the worst part, but honestly? I think we both learned a lot about how far we can push ourselves and new techniques that can be taught to others because of it.” 

“Fair enough,” Kris said. “I’ve enjoyed helping you with the boundaries of your Gift, too. I’d say I’ve learned as much from you as you have from me.” 

Before either could say anything else, they heard a hail from the path leading to the waystation. Talia looked, to find that their courier had arrived, and their courier was Skiff. 

“Welladay!” Skiff cried. “You two are looking fit and hale, especially for two people who nearly perished in that mid-winter blizzard. Dirk was damned worried when I talked to him, and it was the first time I’ve ever seen Alberich too agitated to teach or Myste lose interest in recording anything.” 

“Well, if you see them soon,” Talia said, “or if you can find a Bard to pass on the message to Dirk, you can tell them all that we’re just fine.” 

Kris nodded. “Worst we suffered was the loss of Talia’s harp case.” 

“If?” Skiff asked. “Lord and Lady, I haven’t any choice! I’m under orders to report to all three of them as soon as I get back, under penalty of unspecified torture. The way Dirk’s acting, in particular, you’d think you hadn’t the mother-wit to survive a wetting, let alone a blizzard.” 

The trio went up to the waystation and Skiff proceeded to tell them all of the latest news, starting with the Collegium outward. The first, and most surprising thing, was that Mero and Gaytha had been handfasted and would be wed that fall. Keren had broken her hip the past winter, and had decided it was time to start training a successor while she and Sherril shared classes, and then came the news that made Talia’s jaw drop. Alberich had decided to retire and named Jeri as his successor. 

“I’m not surprised it’s Jeri,” she said. “At least as far as teaching classes goes. But _my_ father? Retire? That’s the surprising part.” 

“Well, it’s happened,” Skiff said. “Also, this spring, _twenty_ Companions Chose youngsters, and the Collegium’s completely full. Nobody’s sure whether to rejoice or worry.” 

“How’s Elspeth doing in her classes?” Talia asked. 

“Oh,” Skiff said, “she’s doing wonderfully. There’s still a bunch of stupid rumors going around the court, but I’ve told anyone who would listen that anyone who would consider them true is a moron, and whoever started the damn things ought to be hung.” 

“Likely my uncle,” Kris muttered. 

“Orthallen?” Skiff asked. “I don’t know a Herald that would question that, but nobody can catch him at anything. Alright. I’ve told you all my news. Now you have to tell me everything about the blizzard. I’m under orders from half the Circle to bring back every detail, and I’m afraid for my safety if I leave anything out.” 

Kris and Talia laughed and took turns, each adding details as they remembered them, starting with the plague in Waymeet and ending with Tedric’s arrival. “There were some nights we got real bored, and when we weren’t too tired, thank goodness we had My Lady,” Talia said. 

“That’s something else,” Kris said. “Those tales we hear from the northerners? They’re true. Chirras _do_ sing!” 

“You two have been on circuit too long,” Skiff said. “Prove it.” 

“Easy enough,” Talia said. “Are you staying the night with us?” 

“If I’m not in the way.” 

“Then you’ll have your demonstration after dinner,” Kris promised.

***

After Skiff left the next day, Talia and Kris went through their mail. Much of it was the usual. The letters from her parents told Talia that she had better never scare them like that again. The letter from Dirk set her heart afire, and she couldn’t stop smiling at his words of love. 

“Oh, I almost forgot,” Kris said. He went back into the waystation and brought out a bouquet. “Happy birthing-day.” 

“Oh, Kris, this is beautiful. Thank you!” 

“Look at the stems.” 

Talia did, and found that the bouquet was held together by a silver ring with two clasped hands, a token that a Herald only gave the friends he loved best. She slipped it on. “It’s perfect. What are these flowers?” 

“They’re called Maiden’s Hope. They grow in the woods around here and only bloom at about this time of year.”

***

Winter brought a fight with northern raiders. Their second visit to Waymeet saw them hailed as heros for their actions in saving them from plague. In Berrybay, they saw that Maeven and her adopted child were thriving, and they stopped again to see Tedric. 

Then, in late winter, as it was starting to warm as the Vernal Equinox approached, she cast her senses ahead to Westmark and gasped. 

“What is it?” Kris asked. 

“Death, and there will be more if I don’t get there fast. You bring the chirras. I’m riding ahead.” Without a further word, she spurred Rolan to his top speed and galloped towards the village. 

As she came within range, a single figure bolted towards her. He grabbed hold of her saddle. “Justice…” he begged. 

At the sight of her uniform and Companion, the crowed stopped, and Talia raised her voice. “Why do you hound this man to death?” she asked. 

“He’s a foreigner and a murderer,” one of the farmers said.

“Nay,” the man said. “Trader, yes, and foreign, but no murderer. This I swear.” 

“Hold!” Talia cried when they started to grumble again. “The queen’s law orders that justice be given to any within the kingdom who asks it of a Herald, and he’s asked it of me. Being foreign isn’t a crime. Neither is being a trader. Now why do you accuse him of murder?” 

“Because,” the farmer said, obviously acting as spokesman for the group, “the body was in his wagon, still warm.” 

“Was his wagon so secure that none could enter but he? Or could someone else have placed the body there so that suspicion was cast on him?” Talia asked. 

That made them think, and she could sense their blood-lust leaving them. Talia ordered everyone not bedridden to assemble in the square, and the body brought to her there. 

The man clinging to her pommel looked up at her. “I have heard of your kind, Lady Herald. I swear that I did not do this evil deed, and you may put me to the ordeal if you will.” 

“There will be no ordeal and nothing to fear if you’re innocent,” Talia said. “Justice you asked of me, and you shall have it, exactly as I have promised.” 

Once everyone was assembled, Talia sussed out the identity of the girl and found out who had found her. The boy, about fifteen, looked half-sick, and she took pains to shield him from the body. Others volunteered information that the girl had been seen regularly speaking with the trader, having huddled conferences with him. 

Then the girl’s step-father stepped forward. “We’re wasting time,” he said. “Anyone can see he did it.” 

Talia frowned. “I am the deliverer of justice here,” she said, “and _I_ will decide when we are wasting time.” 

“Please, may I speak?” the trader asked. 

Talia set the second stage of truth spell on him. The people around breathed a sigh of relief. They might never have seen it, but they knew what Truth Spell was, and they trusted in its ability to force the truth. “Speak freely now, Trader.” 

“She wanted to escape. We spoke many times because she wanted me to take her with me when I left. She wouldn’t tell me why or who from, but I could tell she was desperate. We had agreed that she would disappear the day before I was to leave town. I was supposed to meet her tomorrow night on the road outside of town. I have not seen her since I spoke to her this morning, and she was alive when she left me.” 

The entire time, the blue mist stayed blue, and Talia did not sense the energy drain that came with someone being forced to tell the truth. The crowd all knew, now, that the trader was definitely _not_ the murderer. 

“Lies! All lies!” the girl’s step-father cried. He rushed forward, but Rolan held the man back, and Talia could See the scene in his rush of emotions, a mix of anger and fear. 

“Hold him!” Talia ordered. “Bring the dead girl’s sister. See if she will testify.” 

The girl’s sister, about fourteen, came forward. Seeing her chance at freedom, she testified to everything. She told how their step-father had been forcing himself on them every night since their mother had died, and that her sister was planning to escape. She told how she would have happily gone with him, but she didn’t see how she could earn a single copper bulging with child.

Talia transferred the Truth Spell to the step-father, who cried out that they were his property, called their mother a slut, admitted to everything. And Talia meted out judgement and punishment, one that fit the crime more than execution or imprisonment. She forced raport on the man and made him relive all of the fear, all of the pain, that he had put on his step-daughters, including transferring the memories of the younger sister into his head.

Then she turned to the girl and gave her the mind healing she needed before turning to see Kris, along with two other Heralds she didn’t recognize, though both bore the emblem of special messenger. 

“Do you judge that an ethical use of your Gift, Herald?” the older one asked. 

“Yes,” Talia said. “In the same way that it’s ethical for me to kill bandits with my arrows in defense of myself or others. It’s a part of me, and I control it, not the other way around. I made a reasonable and well-thought-out decision, and if that man ever realizes that what he did was wrong and is ready to admit it, he’ll free himself of his punishment.” 

“Then we’re clearly not needed here,” the courier said. “Fair trails, friends.” 

By the end of their time there, Talia had more than earned back their trust in Heralds, and Kris had never been more proud.


	27. Homecoming

Talia expected to be met by her parents and Dirk upon riding back into Haven. She did not expect that she and Kris would be met before even arriving back in the capital by Skif, who brought news that King Alessander of Hardorn had put in a formal offer for Elspeth’s hand in marriage to his son, Prince Ancar. 

“Lots of advantages there politically, of course,” Skiff said. “But Elspeth doesn’t want it, and Selenay is being worn down by her council. They’ve been going at it for a couple of months, now, and Elspeth wanted you warned in time to come up with an argument or two for the council meeting tomorrow.” 

“And of course, now I have a full vote,” Talia said, “and by combining my vote with Selenay’s, we can veto anything. Thanks for the heads up, Skiff.” 

Skiff took off again, as Talia and Kris continued to keep to the pace of the mules. When they finally arrived back to the Collegium, they heard a joyous shout and saw Dirk racing towards them on Ahrodie. 

Dirk and Kris vaulted off of their Companions at almost the same time and hugged each other as Talia climbed down from Rolan. Then she found herself swept up into Dirk’s embrace as he kissed her, and she returned love for love. “I’ve missed you,” she said. 

“I’ve missed you and worried about you,” Dirk said. “You don’t know how grateful I was when Skiff got word to me that the two of you were truly alright.” 

“Not so much as her mother and I,” Alberich said from behind them. 

Talia ran over and hugged her father. “I missed you, too.” 

“Welcome home, _delinda,_ ” Alberich said. 

“Does Mama know I’m home, yet?” Talia asked. 

“Not yet. Stuck in her office, she is, but want to see you, I am sure she will.” 

“Yes, well, right now, we’re both starving,” Kris said. 

“I’ll go to see her as soon as I’ve eaten,” Talia promised. 

Then, before she knew it, Keren, Sherril, and Jeri had appeared and swept her away for dinner and gossip.

***

Dirk turned to Kris as they approached the common room for dinner. “Alright. I want to know everything.” 

“Where do you want me to start?” Kris asked. 

“The beginning.” 

Kris shrugged and told him everything. “We really appreciated that music, by the way. And I don’t think I’ve ever seen a bigger smile on Talia’s face than when she was reading your letter to her. We’ve got it nearly memorized.” 

“Wonderful! What about her marks?” 

“Oh, I’m giving her highest marks. She is one damn fine Herald,” Kris said. He looked around. “Shall we adjourn to my room? We still have a lot to catch up on. You haven’t told me about _your_ stint yet.” 

They walked together down the hall into the Herald’s Wing, Dirk telling him what little bit of interesting news there was from his sector. “It was really a very normal, very standard circuit for us. Not near as exciting as yours.” Once they were inside Kris’s room and sat, wine poured for both, though, Dirk looked Kris straight in the eyes. “I’m going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“Kris, Talia and I have a Lifebond. You know that. But… The fact is that the two of you were alone together for eighteen long months, and stuck in that waystation for a month.” 

“You want to know if anything happened beyond keeping warm.” 

“I wouldn’t blame either of you if it did.” 

“Lord of Lights, Dirk! Do you really think I’d interfere in a Lifebond like that? And Talia would never do that to you, either. The closest we came to doing anything like that was after a long day of shoveling when we helped massage the kinks and pains out of each other’s muscles, and even then, she was so tired she fell half asleep before I was done and moaning out your name in pleasure. Yes, we shared a bed to help share body heat, but we were sharing body heat with the Companions and chirras, too. And on that note, I will never again doubt your tales about chirras.” 

“Heard them, did you?” Dirk asked, clearly relieved. 

“That’s the other thing Talia and I did together the most at night. We played a lot of music, and while they were with us inside the waystation, they started harmonizing with us.” Kris chuckled a little. “You should have seen Skiff’s reaction when we gave him a demonstration.” 

“I wish I could have. Oh, my…my family is on the way down. They’ll probably be here within a few days. I got a letter from them yesterday stating that they understood that Talia couldn’t leave so soon after getting back because of her position as Queen’s Own. They further stated that they are coming down to meet her.” 

“Good thing I told her about them, then,” Kris said. “You know she pumped me for every bit of information about what to expect?” 

Now it was Dirk that laughed. “That’s my Talia, always wanting to learn.” 

“Clearly,” Kris said, “that’s Myste’s influence.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Dirk, there’s something else I want to talk to you about.” 

“What is it?” 

“Talia has made it very clear that she doesn’t like my uncle. I asked Tantris. _He_ doesn’t like him, either. I’m starting to suspect that my uncle might be… Well, there are suspicions that my uncle is not as honorable as he tries to make himself out to be, that perhaps he’s a bit _too_ power hungry.” 

Dirk breathed a sigh of relief. “I never wanted to tell you, but I never trusted him much, either. I just didn’t want to upset you.” 

“Dirk, you were here for a week after we left, and got back two days before us because you had such an easy circuit. The night before Talia and I left, my uncle came to me with some nasty rumors, and I’m starting to wonder if he may even be the start of them.” 

“You mean the ones that Talia has been misusing her Gift? They’re all hogwash.” 

“You and I both know that. Though I’ll admit that the discussions about her Gift were some of the most interesting we had. You know that Gifts are a particular interest of mine. I’ve decided to make a study of it, to see if there’s any evidence that prior Monarch’s Owns had a touch of Empathy.” 

“Do you think it’s possible?” 

Kris shrugged. “Like I told Talia, it may well be that they’ve all had it, and she’s just the first to have it this strongly and as her only Gift.” 

Dirk looked thoughtful. “You might start with looking more closely at the stories of Herald Vanyel. I remember Da’s tales mentioning that Vanyel remarkably had _all_ the Gifts.” 

“I appreciate the advice,” Kris said. Noticing how late it was getting, he grinned at his oath-brother. “So, am I going to find you in your own room in the morning or Talia’s?” 

“My own,” Dirk said. “Talia has a council meeting tomorrow and probably needs all the rest t hat she can get.”


	28. Liron and Jayla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia has a busy first day back, and then is ambushed by Dirk's parents.

Rest was _not_ what Talia got. Myste kept her daughter up until nearly midnight getting every last detail out of her. “And don’t think I won’t get copies of Kyril and Elcarth’s interviews with both you and Kris, too,” she said. 

Talia yawned. “Yes, Mama.” 

“You’d best get to bed, I think. I know you have a council meeting tomorrow, and there will be plenty of people who want to see you in the morning beforehand.”

***

Talia woke just at dawn, half-surprised that she didn’t find Elspeth waiting on her doorstep. Clean and dressed, she headed to the common room where Elspeth promptly pounced. “TALIA!” 

Talia just hugged her. “Hello, Catling. Look at how much you’ve grown while I was gone!” 

Elspeth giggled. “Come, sit, eat. Mero fixed all your favorites, and he will have my hide if you don’t.” 

“I got your message. I’m ready for this afternoon.” 

“Oh, thank the Lady,” Elspeth said. “You’re sure?” 

“I don’t have anything concrete, yet. I’m afraid I’ve been busy giving reports, and I have two more to give later this morning, but thanks to your warning, you don’t have a thing to worry about. Somehow, I always know just what to say.” Talia gave her a wink, then. 

“Oh, I did some digging. You won’t believe what I found out.” 

“What?” 

“Well, it’s about that woman…Hulda…” Elspeth couldn’t disguise the disgust in her voice for her former nurse. “I’ve been keeping in touch with my paternal relations, and as much as he disliked Father, Uncle-King Faramentha likes me quite well, and I like him. It’s a pity we’re so closely related. He has a whole tribe of sons, and-”

“But what about Hulda?” Talia pressed. 

“Right. Well, there’s evidence that the Hulda that left Rethwellan isn’t the Hulda that arrived here.” 

Talia’s eyes widened. “Well, it’s an unfortunate fact that it’s too late to do anything about it.” 

“Eat!” Elspeth hissed. “So, there are all sorts of rumors about you around here.” 

Talia sighed. “I know. But you know none of them are true, right?” 

“Well of course I know. Wait…. _none_ of them? I know you and Dirk are Lifebonded, but you and Kris didn’t…?” 

“Not a bit. Why would a rumor like that be flying?” 

“Well, you two _were_ stuck in that waystation for an entire _month_ with nothing to do.” 

“We had plenty to do, trust me. There were uniforms to wash, tack to repair, and once the snow stopped falling, drifts to dig ourselves out of.”

***

As soon as she had eaten, Talia went to the House of Healing, both to catch up with Devan and to see if there were any Heralds in need of her special touch. She was relieved to learn that there were not. 

This was followed by her interview with Kyril and Elcarth and then a quick talk with Selenay just before council. She had to remain very well shielded to keep from broadcasting her glee at the fact that the members of the council were surprised that she was back and, again, when they realized that yes, she now carried a full vote. Together with Selenay, they forced the council to table the idea of Elspeth’s betrothal until after Elspeth was fully trained. 

Once the council meeting was over, Talia was reminded that her father was expecting her at four, and Devan at five. Between that and a three-hour formal court session at one, she would have no free time until after dinner, and she was expected to take dinner with the court at seven. She was already starting to miss field duty! 

But at least she had time for a quick lunch, and, knowing she would need to dress in something slightly more formal for court, she had something brought to her rooms and was surprised to find Keldar waiting for her. 

“Well, and it’s about time I finally saw you,” Keldar said. 

“I’m sorry,” Talia said. “Have you eaten? I’ll have food brought up for both of us.” 

“I wouldn’t mind at all if you had something to drink brought up for me, but look at you. You’re too skinny. I’ve eaten plenty already, but you need it.” 

Talia sighed and sat down as soon as the servant had taken her order. “It’s been nonstop since I got back.” 

“You’ve wanted this life since you were little. The first sign that you were unnatural was that you said shortly after your fifth birthing day that you wanted to be a Herald. Well, now you are one.” 

Talia smiled. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way. But that doesn’t stop my position from being a tiring one. Bright Havens! You should have heard them bickering in the council!” 

“I’ll stick to running the Home Farm, thank you very much. Elis visits me occasionally, and ever since I’ve learned to read and become a bit more interested in learning, I’ve had visits from that dean of yours.” 

“Elcarth?” Well, _that_ was interesting. Nobody had yet told her that Elcarth had been making trips out to the Home Farm. At about that time, lunch arrived, and Talia set in. “Keldar, tell me everything.” 

Keldar narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. “Get your filthy mind out of the gutter, child. You Heralds think everything leads to relationships that are only proper between a husband and wife.” 

“You mean the kind of things I do with Dirk and, apparently, that people thought I was doing with Kris out of loneliness and boredom?” 

“Exactly.” 

Talia laughed a little between bites. “Keldar, we don’t think _everything_ leads to that. It’s just…Elcarth may look like a little gray wren, but he’s not _that_ much older than you. And you seem quite pleased that he visits.” 

“Talia, if you don’t stop, I’ll…” Keldar stopped, then, unable to think of a suitable threat. 

“You’ll what?” Talia asked. “I’m not as easy to threaten as Kris.” 

“What did you threaten him with?” 

“I told him that if he didn’t give me my stipend, I would tell Nessa that he’d confessed his undying love for her to me and was just too shy to admit it to her.” 

Keldar laughed a little. “I’ve heard about Nessa chasing after Kris. I hear a lot of tales, since some of the trainees help out at the Home Farm. But eat up, Talia. You haven’t much time before you have to get to court.” 

“I know. And then a lesson with Father, and then I see Devan. Then there’s dinner with the court. Well, I’ll see you later.” Talia hugged Keldar, then. “Wish me luck on this.” 

She darted down the stairs, then, and made her way to the main part of the palace for a long, boring audience session, arms practice with her father, a review of the last eighteen months with Devan, and, finally, a blessed hour of time with Rolan before dinner with the court. 

It was the next morning, though, that she was ambushed just after breakfast by a Bard and a Healer both, neither of which she recognized but both of which seemed, somehow, familiar. 

“So,” the Bard said, “You’re Talia. It’s about damned time we finally got to meet you.” 

“Um, yes, I’m Talia. I’m sorry, the two of you seem to have me at a disadvantage. You are…?”

“I’m Jayla,” the Healer said, “and this is my husband, Liron. We’re Dirk’s parents.” 

“Oh! It was my understanding that his brothers and sisters would be here, too,” Talia said. 

“We decided, considering your Gift,” Jayla said, “not to overwhelm you the first time around. But obviously we just had to come down to meet you. We knew Dirk wasn’t likely to bring you up to our home any time soon.” 

Talia smiled. “I was actually on my way to the House of Healing. I help out there in addition to my other duties, but after that, I’m free until just after lunch. Why don’t you two find Dirk, and we can all have lunch together?” 

“I think that sounds like a lovely idea,” Liron said. “We can get to know each other better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirk's parents aren't given names in the canon, so I went to Behindthename.com for some inspiration. Jayla is a feminine form of "Jason," which means "healer," and Liron means "joy for me" or "song for me."


	29. Question and Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop goes the question.

Dirk and Kris were sparring in the salle under Alberich’s watchful eye when Liron and Jayla arrived. Alberich had determined that Talia hadn’t lost too much of her fighting trim during her internship. Now he was keeping an eye on his daughter’s mentor and his daughter’s lover, both also recently returned from the field. He had a feeling, based on yesterday evening’s activities, that Dirk would soon enough be his son-in-law, for he had been heading towards one of the worse areas of town in disguise when he saw Dirk speaking with a jeweler. 

And Heralds only spoke to jewelers either when duty required either questioning them or picking up something on behalf of the Monarch, or when they were planning to wed. And, as far as Alberich knew, the jeweler in question never did anything that wasn’t on the up-and-up, and Selenay hadn’t commissioned any expensive gifts for anyone of late. 

He spared a glance for the Bard and Healer who had entered the salle. He knew neither of them, which meant both were stationed elsewhere in the kingdom. It was rare for Bards and Healers to travel together, and his sharp eyes were able to pick out some of Dirk’s features in each. It was all that Alberich needed to put together who these two were. 

“Hold!” he called. He looked Dirk and Kris both up and down. “Enough I have seen to know that you, Kris, kept in good trim. Sparred with Talia during her internship, you must have.” Kris nodded, and Alberich turned his steel-gray eyes on Dirk. “You, though, no practice you had. Your sector was too easy, perhaps? Back this afternoon at four, you must be. Perhaps have you spar with Elspeth, I shall. Now, to your guests, turn.” 

Dirk turned and instantly forgot the weaponsmaster’s chastisements. “Ma! Da! Where are the others?” 

“We thought it best not to overwhelm someone with the Gift of Empathy,” Jayla said. “Besides, they’re busy with spring planting.”

Liron grinned. “We’ve already met her, Dirk. She’s lovely. I think I detected a hint of the Bardic Gift in her voice, too. She told us to find you and said we could all have lunch together.” 

“If you think you detected a hint of the Bardic Gift hearing her speak,” Dirk said, “you should hear her sing. She plays the harp, too. Jadus taught her.” 

“Jadus even left My Lady to her,” Kris said. 

Liron and Jayla turned their attention to Kris. “And how are you, Kris? We heard that you were Talia’s mentor. You’ll have to tell us everything you can about her before lunch.” 

“I’d be happy to,” Kris said, “especially since I’ve only good to report.” 

“For the bad, to me you must turn,” Alberich said, “though little is wrong but her lack of strength on her left side.” He looked thoughtful. “Though perhaps biased, I am.” 

“Ma, Da,” Dirk said, “this is Alberich, our Weaponsmaster and Talia’s father.” 

“That’s a Karsite accent, isn’t it?” Liron asked. 

“It is,” Alberich admitted. “In the Sunsguard before being Chosen, I was.” 

“Will we be able to meet Talia’s mother as well?” Jayla asked. 

“In her office, Myste is, but induce her to come down to lunch, I think I can,” Alberich said. 

“Wonderful!” Jayla exclaimed. “The six of us can all talk and get to know each other. Or perhaps seven, if you’d like to join us, too, Kris?” 

“I’d be happy to,” Kris said. 

Alberich’s practiced eye caught something in Liron’s stance. Likely the Bard was hurting as much as he sometimes did, especially after such a long ride. “Ah, plenty of room in our quarters, Myste and I have, and easier on old, aching joints, too.” 

Liron nodded to Alberich in appreciation. “And perhaps while we’re waiting, you can tell me the story of how a member of the Sunsguard came to be Chosen and become a Herald of Valdemar. I’m sure it’s an interesting tale.”

***

As lunch time approached, Talia unshielded just enough to seek out Dirk’s familiar emotional aura. This was another advantage she had found she had. If she was familiar with someone’s emotional aura, she could seek them out with ease if they were within the city. 

She found it, and within extremely close range found her parents and Kris, as well as the less familiar emotional auras she now associated with Dirk’s parents. They were waiting for her in her parents’ suite. So, it was to be that many at once for lunch, was it? Suddenly, she was rather glad that Liron and Jayla had chosen not to bring the whole brood down. From Kris’s tales, they’d probably take up the whole common room!

Talia was almost there when she heard something behind her, and she jumped off the path just in time to avoid being bowled over by a group of rowdy first-year trainees. She couldn’t help but laugh a little. She and her year mates had been like that, once. 

With a smile on her face, she continued on her way, happily greeting the others when she got back to her parents’ suite. 

“We were just hearing some delightful stories about your childhood,” Jayla said. 

Talia looked warily towards her parents. Surely not….

“Oh, yes,” Liron continued. “Your mother just finished telling us about when you were six, and you wanted to play in the stream in Companion’s Field, and you took off your stockings and put your boots back on so as to not get your stockings wet.” 

Talia turned crimson. “Well,” she said, “I suppose it’s only fair, considering I have embarrassing stories about both Dirk and Kris.” She sat happily next to the former, pleased to find that servants had already brought in a healthy supply of bread, meat, cheese, fruit, and wine. And had Mero seen fit to send in a jar of her favorite preserves, as well? “I made sure to leave the House of Healing earlier so that we would have plenty of time before I have to be in court at one.”

***

Dirk needed to talk to Alberich. Alone. He’d already been to the jeweler. As Talia chatted happily with his parents, he thought of a way to do it before the box in his pocket burned a hole right through it. _:Ahrodie, love, do you think you and Kantor could pass messages between Alberich and me? I need to talk to him and I can never seem to find a time when he isn’t busy.:_

_:I think we could do that. Does this have anything to do with that trip we made to the jeweler:_

__Dirk could hear the joy in his Companion’s mind voice. _:Yes.:_

 _:Alright. Let me link with Kantor, and then he can bring Alberich in, though I’ll make sure he does it discretely.:_ A moment passed, and then, _:Alright, Chosen. Kantor says that Alberich is ready and says he thinks he knows what this is about.:_

_:Ahrodie, I don’t think I have the right words. Would you just have Kantor tell him that I’m begging his permission to propose in accordance with custom?:_

There was another moment, then, _:He says you absolutely may, and says that he saw you go to see the jeweler, and hopes that the ring is practical, but still in keeping with his daughter’s position as Queen’s Own.:_

Dirk was startled, then, but Talia nudging him. “Huh?” 

Talia laughed. “Are you alright? Your father just told a rather amusing story involving one of your nephews, and you were the only one not laughing.” 

“Well, Alberich wasn’t laughing,” Myste said, her eyes dancing, “but we all know he doesn’t have a sense of humor.” 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m afraid I was communicating with Ahrodie,” Dirk said, looking a little sheepish. 

“Is everything alright?” Talia asked. 

“Talia, everything is more than alright.” This was it. In front of his parents, her parents, and his best friend, he was going to do this. He reached into his pocket as he was dropping to the floor, and he pulled out the little wooden box. He opened it to reveal to Talia a silver ring with a pretty moonstone cabochon centered, a sapphire on either side of it. “And everything would be perfect if you would consent to marry me.” 

The space of a heartbeat was all the time Talia needed before she knocked Dirk to the ground in absolute joy that was so great she felt a desire to project it to the whole kingdom. She couldn’t be certain, in fact, that she hadn’t projected it to the entirety of the palace complex, at least. “Yes!” 

Whether because she had, in fact, accidentally let her shields down and broadcasted her happiness to all and sundry or simply because the others in the room were that happy for her, there were congratulations all around, as well as a distinct impression of happiness from Rolan, as well as a playful image from him of her riding him with a child of her own.


	30. From Joy to Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orthallen nearly shows his hand completely. Talia makes clear just how much she doesn't like him to his face.

When Selenay saw the ring, she practically squealed. “So _that’s_ what that blast of love and joy was about!” 

“Oh, I _did_ broadcast?” Talia asked. “I tried not to, as much as I wanted everyone to know.” 

“You’re human, Talia. You’re entitled to the occasional slip up, and _nobody_ is going to be upset about _this_ one. Tell me everything. I want all of the details.” 

“Well, Dirk’s parents got in today because they wanted to meet me, and I suggested we all have lunch together. Well, then my parents decided to host it, and Kris was automatically involved because he’s as much Dirk’s brother as any of his blood-sibs, and we were wall talking, when Dirk went really quiet because he was talking to Ahrodie. And then… Then he asked! Right there in front of everybody!” 

“Have you set a date, yet?” 

“No, not yet. We’re thinking sometime this summer, though. You know, after spring planting is done, but before the harvest really gets underway.” 

Selenay hugged her Herald tightly. “I am so happy for you and Dirk. I know the two of you are going to be happy together. Have you told anyone else, yet?” 

“No, but when does anything stay secret for long in the Circle?” Talia asked. “Obviously I projected throughout the palace complex. I wonder how far out into Haven I got?” 

“We’ll find out during court today, I think. The further out petitioners come from who seem easier to work with than usual, the further out your happiness likely broadcasted. Do you mind if I announce this wonderful news at dinner tonight?” 

“I don’t mind,” Talia said, “but let me find out if Dirk’s okay with it.” She sent out the question to Rolan, knowing he would contact Dirk through Ahrodie and send back Dirk’s answer through images and emotions. After a moment, she nodded. “Yes. Dirk’s fine with it.” 

At Talia’s answer, Selenay looked as if she had just been told that her birthing day and midwinter celebrations were all going to be rolled into one. As it was, the next three hours went blissfully smoothly, and Talia was receiving further congratulations from others as she made her way through the Heralds’ wing to her quarters, changed, and then went to the salle for weapons practice.

“Come to watch me get my ass kicked by a teenager?” she asked when she saw Dirk. 

“No, to have that experience myself, apparently,” Dirk said. “Your father ordered me here this afternoon. I don’t think our engagement is going to get either of us out of whatever he has planned.” 

“Engagement?!?” Elspeth’s delight rang through the salle, and she hugged them both. “Congratulations!” 

“And now we find out,” Alberich said, “can she fight with a ring on?” 

“I was ready to fight in a velvet gown, ribbons, and far more jewelry,” Talia said. “I think my engagement ring will be easy enough to work around.” 

Elspeth grabbed Talia’s hand. “Oh, Dirk, you have such good taste! And it will go even with her most formal uniform!” 

“Enough!” Alberich barked. “Arms practice, this is, not a gathering of court ladies!” He looked at them all. “An idea I have. Talia, your left side is weak. Dirk, it is your right. Engaged you are, and married, soon. A team you must always be. A team, today, Elspeth and I shall be, and defend each other from us, you shall.”

***

That became the routine, and even three weeks of rain couldn’t dampen Talia’s spirits. When it finally let up, Talia happily left her window open to the warm air, and was fast asleep when the Death Bell shattered the silence. Christa. And she had still been on her internship! All that she got was fire, and, remembering that Dirk had been Christa’s Gifts teacher, Talia slipped her feet into a pair of slippers, pulled on her robe, and ran to Dirk’s quarters to be with him. 

When Christa’s counselor, Destria, was brought, it was on a sling between two Companions, and there was a farmer with them. Selenay convened council immediately to hear the farmer’s story, and it chilled them all to the bone as he told of well-organized raiders and that nearly everyone had been slaughtered. 

Talia spent the next week being disgusted as she listened in council to Orthallen using the raiders as a political tool. The council was now split between doing what Orthallen wanted, which was to give more local autonomy and increase the guard, and what Selenay wanted, and which Talia backed, which was to bring in a mercenary group to help fight them all. 

Then, one day after council, she let her Gift guide her to the source of sobbing, where she found a young page named Robin. Learning that the boy was not only homesick but couldn’t seem to make any friends, Talia went to speak with Elcarth, and the boy was enrolled as an unaffiliate, so that he could learn just like the other pages, but spend time reading. She was particularly pleased when she learned that the artificers had adopted little Robin as a sort of mascot. 

But now Talia had yet another worry as she ran to Selenay’s chambers. The anger, suspicion, and fear were all too palpable. Inside she found Selenay, Orthallen, Dirk, and Kris. “What’s going on?” she asked. 

“Some important papers went missing,” Selenay said. “Lord Orthallen instigated a search, and, I hate to say this, but they were found in Dirk’s quarters.” 

“And I don’t know how they got there,” Dirk said, “but Lord Orthallen insists on accusing me of theft.” 

“Then why were you hiding them?” Orthallen asked. 

“I told you, I was searching for my headache powder!” 

“Uncle,” Kris said, “I know for a fact that Dirk didn’t leave his quarters at all last night. Not with the migraine I know he had.” 

“And since when,” Orhtallen asked, “has that ever stopped anyone with _his_ Gift?” 

Talia glared at Orthallen. “If you had any inkling of how they actually work, you wouldn’t have asked that question. I’m getting a severe headache, myself, just from dealing with you and your nonsense. Now, I happen to know that Dirk would have received fourteen scrolls from me, last night, because I’d been copying some music that his father had written and sent for us to learn and play together. I sent those scrolls with Robin. Anybody entering but a Herald or a page would have seen Dirk waking up, since he was trying to sleep off his headache last night. I know, because I was with him when it started to develop and told him I’d be sending Robin with the scrolls and that he should try to get some sleep. So, let’s call Robin and see if _he_ can tell us anything.” 

“Then perhaps _you_ took them for your lover, since they contain sensitive information about someone you both dislike other than me,” Orthallen said.

“Also impossible,” Selenay said. “They were still here when Talia left.” 

“Uncle, you’re on very thin ice at the moment,” Kris said. “I strongly suggest you don’t go any further, because you’re starting to border on treason, yourself.”

“Kris is right,” Selenay said. “The fact that you haven’t, yet, as far as anyone knows, is the only reason you’re still on the Council.” 

About that time, a guard had brought Robin in, and Talia smiled. “Robin, do you remember what I asked of you, last night?” 

“Yes,” Robin said. “You asked me to take some scrolls to Herald Dirk. There were fourteen, exactly. You had me count them out twice. Then, on my way there, I bumped into someone, one of the Lords. I thought it odd that one of the Lords was in the Heralds’ wing, but then I remembered that Lord Orthallen is Herald Kris’s uncle, and figured he must be there to see him. I fell and dropped the scrolls, and when I finished picking them up, I counted to make sure I had them all, and there were fifteen, and one of them was sealed.” 

Orthallen had the good sense to at least pretend to be embarrassed. “I’m dreadfully sorry. Yes, I did have the scrolls, and it was me that young Robin bumped into. I must have dropped them while on my way to visit Kris. Herald Dirk, I am _dreadfully_ sorry.” He left, then, before anyone could say anything else.

“And yet,” Kris said when he was gone, “I never got that visit. It’s just as well. I’ve been trying to avoid him.” 

Talia kissed Dirk softly. “ _Ashke,_ how’s your head now?” 

“Still pounding, I’m afraid,” Dirk admitted. 

“Come on,” Kris said, “I’ll help you get some tea brewed up.” 

“An excellent idea,” Selenay said. “Talia, have you had time to eat, yet?” 

“No. I came straight here as soon as I was awake and dressed.” 

“Then go and get some breakfast, and quickly, and I’ll see you in Council.”


	31. Bad to Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Talia just can't catch a break.

The weather turned foul, again, and Talia was finding herself so busy that she didn’t have time to consult with Jeri about a wedding dress, or with anyone, for that matter, about _anything_ related to her upcoming marriage to Dirk, which itself still didn’t have an exact date.

She found herself wanting to force Kris to keep his promise by having the wedding away from Haven, further north, at midsummer, so that there would definitely be maiden’s hope in her bouquet. She could just imagine all of the grumblings at court, though. 

But there was no time at all for planning. With the foul weather came fouler tempers in court and Council alike, and Selenay needed Talia more than ever. Talia was wearing herself so thin that she barely had any time for Dirk, and now _he_ was sick with pneumonia! 

Then, several days later, Talia realized, with ill foreboding, that she hadn’t seen Elspeth in several days, not even at arms practice. As soon as she had a scrap of free time, she decided to rectify that. 

She found the Heir in the garden. But the girl evaded her questions, kept Talia busy with Collegium gossip, and then pled a need to be elsewhere. After it got to the conspiracy stage, Talia spoke first to Elspeth’s classmates, then turned to her other sources, the servants, learning that there was an hour each day where the young Heir just completely disappeared. 

Then she got the call from Rolan. He and Gwena were both filled with anxiety, and Talia ran to them. Rolan and Gwena galloped together, jumped the fence separating Companion’s Field from the royal stables, and Talia vaulted off of Rolan’s back before he had even come to a stop. 

For that matter, she was sensing some anxiety from Lady, as well, as if Lady knew that what was going on was very wrong, and as Talia entered, she heard a male voice in the darkness and found Elspeth with a young man. This young man was part of a series of images Talia had gotten from Rolan and Gwena, and while he looked started at Talia’s appearance, Elspeth didn’t. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Elspeth asked. 

“I came to keep you from making the same mistake as your mother,” Talia said. “You’re failing to see the difference between lofty words and a fine mind, between a pretty face and a noble heart. Your own Companion doesn’t like him, and all he’s doing is putting you in a position where you either choose him as your consort or disgrace yourself, your mother, and your kingdom.” 

“You’re wrong!” Elspeth said. “He loves me!” 

“And you believed him?” Talia asked. “If you won’t believe me, and you won’t believe your own Companion, let me give you something you _will._ ” 

With that, Talia ruthlessly forced raport on the young man in question. His slimy slyness made her skin crawl. Then she drew Elspeth in, forcing her to see the true thoughts of the young man with her. 

Elspeth drew away with a cry of revulsion, and Talia turned on the boy. “You will say nothing of this. If you do, you will never sleep, because every time you close your eyes, _this_ is what you’ll see.” And with those words, she drew his worst nightmare from his mind and brought it to the forefront. The boy groveled and begged until Talia threw him violently out of raport and yelled at him to get out of there. Then she turned to Elspeth. “I thought better of you than that. I thought you would have better taste than that.” 

“Fine words from the Herald Vestal!” Elspeth cried. “I know you and Dirk haven’t exactly been celibate, and I know you said you didn’t, but how do I know you and Kris _weren’t_ having sex while out on circuit? And why shouldn’t I have lovers?” 

“I think I hear the Brat speaking,” Talia said. “I hear the words of someone who wants all of the glory of being the Heir and none of the hard work or responsibility. And you know _damn well_ I never would have betrayed Dirk like that, and neither would have Kris. Sounds to me like you learned _very_ well from Hulda, didn’t you? Everyone does what you want, and if they don’t, bring up the worst you can to make them shut up. But that doesn’t work with me, girl. Even if what you were making up were true, for all its importance, I could be sleeping with men, women, and chirras because _I’m not the Heir._ You will be on that throne when your mother dies. You might have to make a marriage of state someday, and nobody will respect you, girl. Nobody. If you’re so damned hot to have a man between your legs, choose another Heraldic trainee or someone in the Circle, because they can at least keep their damned mouths shut.” 

Elspeth broke into tears as she listened to Talia speak. Talia had been her best friend for so long, but she knew that Talia’s first allegiance was to Selenay. “And now you’re going to go tell my mother,” she said, “aren’t you? I needed a confidante of my own, and you weren’t around, and Lord Orthallen is trustworthy enough, and _he_ introduced me…” 

Well, now things were starting to make sense. Talia knelt down next to Elspeth. “Oh, Catling, is that why you’ve been avoiding me? Even your mother doesn’t trust Orthallen further than she can throw him, and none of the Companions like him, either. And you _know_ I’ve never liked him. He’s as scheming and manipulative as Hulda was.” 

“But you never have time for me. Who was I supposed to turn to?” 

“Tuli and Gordon have both been very worried about you. They’ve been your closest friends in the Collegium, as well as your classmates. You could easily have turned to them. And I know Gwena would have been more than happy to share your burdens. That’s part of what a Companion does.” 

Talia held Elspeth, then, as the girl cried herself out. “I almost broke my promise to you.” 

“Which one?” 

“The one you made me promise right after Hulda left, that I’d never get mad at you unless I’d gone away and thought about it and decided it was true. And I almost told you just now that I never wanted to see you again.” 

“Catling, this weather has had everyone in a foul temper, lately. And I suppose I was a bit nastier in telling you off than I should have been, myself.” 

“You’re worried about Dirk, aren’t you?” 

“I was. He seems to be starting to recover, though.” 

“Talia?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for keeping me from making a terrible mistake. I…I think I should probably apologize to Gwena…” 

“And to Tuli and Gordon. Like I said, they’ve been worried.”

“Yeah, but it’s awful late in the evening. I’ll talk to them tomorrow. I think I just want to be alone with Gwena for a while, tonight.” 

“Alright, Catling. But unfortunately, I _do_ have to talk to your mother about this. Not to get you in trouble, but to make sure that she knows that there is plotting about.” 

“Okay…” 

Talia gave Elspeth one last hug, then hurried to see Selenay. There, she reported everything. 

Selenay just sighed. “I think you did the right thing. It must have driven home to her that deceit can come packaged very attractively, and that she can push even you too far. But there’s something else I want to talk to you about.” 

“What?”

“Well, I’m planning to make a state visit to see Alessander in a few weeks. But I need to send an envoy ahead. As my personal representative, you’re perfect. I would send Dirk, but he’s still recovering. Kris, however, has the blood and manner to be acceptable, so I’ll send him with you. I want a full report on whether or not the two of you think the match is a good idea. Do you think you could be ready in the morning?” 

“Yes, I think so.” 

“Excellent. And in the meanwhile, I’m going to have a word with Orthallen about those protégés of his. It’s high time he stopped letting them use what little good name he still has with me to hide behind.” 

“Are they aware that we’re coming?” 

“Oh, yes. Also, I’ve heard that Alessander has a way of relaying messages that’s faster than bird, horse, or Companion. If at all possible, I’d like you to learn about it.” 

“If it’s not a state secret,” Talia promised, “I’ll bring the information right back to you. You know, this could work out very well. If anyone is harboring secrets, they’ll be nervous. I can ferret that out. And Kris can anchor through me to Farsee what’s going on. You are very sly, my queen.” 

“Me?” Selenay did her best to look innocent. 

Talia wasn’t buying it. “Don’t try that with me, Selenay. I know you too well at this point.” 

Selenay just laughed. “Off with you. I imagine you’ll want to say goodbye to Dirk before you leave, and you have packing to do.”


	32. Tortured

Four days after they left, Talia and Kris rode across the border into Hardorn. They were greeted there by a young captain in King Alessander’s military, smartly dressed in his black and gold uniform. The captain greeted them warmly and offered to show them the way they communicated over long distances. 

As Talia and Kris observed the way that the mirrors were used, they made mental notes of all of it. It was definitely something that could be implemented in Valdemar. 

They stayed that night in the guard station, and then stuck to the main road, staying, as legally required, in hostels set up by Alessander just for use by those moving around the kingdom on official business. It was on their second morning, as they left Keeper’s Crossing, that they began to discuss things. 

“Something’s off,” Talia said. “Everything seemed alright until we got to the hostel, yesterday evening, but last night, things started to feel off. There’s talk of bad times, but nobody seems willing to elaborate.” She stopped, then, and shook her head, suddenly feeling dizzy. 

“Are you alright?” 

“I…I don’t know…” There was another nauseating wave of dizziness and then… “Vkandis help me…it’s gone! My Gift is gone!” 

“Wait…weren’t there mushrooms in that porridge this morning?” 

“Yes…” 

“Goatsfoot. It scrambles Empathy and Thoughtsensing Gifts. Do you think you can ride?” 

“I think…I know I can. Rolan won’t let me fall off.” 

Kris nodded. “Alright. Let’s go back to that inn and make sure that they get rid of it. Great good gods! What if they have a Healer as a guest tonight?” 

Talia followed, relying on Rolan to keep her in the saddle as her Gift came back more intense than ever. It went in and out, feeding her emotions at random and sending her through wave after wave of dizziness. 

Knowing that she’d be better away from people, they continued down the road after Kris gave the innkeeper a good tongue lashing. 

A few days later, Talia’s Gift was still completely unreliable, but she and Kris had managed to get enough information to learn that people were wary of Ancar, and that he seemed to _enjoy_ killing. But they needed more than rumors to go on, and they needed to find someone willing to discuss them.

They were a day out from the capital when they finally found that person, a trader named Evan who happened to be the same trader whose life Talia had saved while on her internship. 

It was from Evan that they learned that many of the rumors were true, especially the way he tended to treat any woman who caught his eye, highborn or low, willing or no, with a taste for leaving them scarred. 

They had no choice, though. There were no good options that would allow them to turn around and return home at this point, so they continued on to the city, where Ancar himself met them, and Talia was no little frightened to find that he was even less readable than Lord Orthallen, and _very_ well shielded. 

Polite greetings and discussion were followed by a tour of the palace that they were unable to refuse, and Ancar and one of his toadies kept Kris and Talia well separated. Talia felt like she’d just been locked into a room of angry pit vipers with no way out, and she desperately longed to have a word with Kris in private. None of this seemed right, but she couldn’t figure out exactly what was wrong, either. 

When they were at last alone in their suite, Talia scanned for listeners. She couldn’t find any, but wouldn’t, if they were shielded, so she signaled to Kris. “I didn’t know I could ever be so tired,” she sat at last. She signaled with her hands, _trap, listeners?_ and patted the spot next to her on the couch.

Kris sat where she indicated and squeezed her hand. _Gift?_

She squeezed back. _Shielded._

He tilted his head. _Who?_

“Did you see that odd little man on the prince’s right?” Talia asked. _Him_ “I wonder what on earth he could be.”

“I don’t know,” Kris said. “Tutor, maybe?” 

“I think I could use some air.” 

“Same.” They walked arm in arm over to the window, looking very lover-like, pretending to be nuzzling and kissing each other as they whispered back and forth. 

After discussing things, Talia sighed. “Kris, I’ve changed my mind. We need to leave, tonight, now. It’s not safe here.”

“I agree, but we need to do a little spying, first. We need to know what’s going on with Alessander.” 

Together, they agreed on a plan that involved implanting false memories into the heads of the servants who had been assigned to them. Kris got their attention, and Talia took care of it, only able to do so thanks to how strong her Gift was. 

With their doubles on their way, Kris slipped down to the stables to get the Companions tacked and mounted. Talia went to the jester’s gallery overlooking everything and unshielded as she hid in the shadows. 

That was how Talia learned the truth of Ancar’s plans, that everyone in the banquet hall was to be killed, but the Heralds only disabled. _That_ frightened her more than anything else. She learned, too, that Ancar’s plan was to ride to the border, overwhelm and kill Selenay, seize Elspeth, and rule Valdemar. Never had she longed more for Elcarth’s ability to Farspeak. 

Instead, she sent the message to Rolan on a blast of fear and then shielded herself. 

She made her way carefully to the courtyard and then saw Rolan coming at her. Rolan did not stop. Kris was on Tantris behind him, though, and Kris leaned down as far as he dared, a hand tangled in Tantris’s mane, and he grasped her and pulled her up. 

They had no warning as the crossbow bolts began to fly. Fire screamed through Talia’s shoulder. Tantris screamed in agony. The three of them fell to the pavement, and Talia dragged herself over to where Kris lay in agony next to Tantris’s lifeless form. Rolan paused, and Talia screamed at him to run. Then she turned to her friend. “Kris…” 

“No, little bird, don’t cry,” Kris said. “I’m not afraid of death. I welcome it gladly knowing that Tantris is waiting for me. But warn them, heart-sister. Find a way to get out, and to warn them.” 

Talia was left numb as Kris died in her arms. Then the soldiers arrived, tore them apart, and took her away.

***

The guards were _not_ gentle. They kicked her and shoved her into a bare room where three hulking beasts of men stripped her, searched her, and then raped her repeatedly before throwing her, barely conscious, into a filthy cell, throwing the remains of her blood-soaked clothes in with her. 

It was cold, and she knew that she had to get the arrow out. She tried to think. What had her father taught her? She thought she remembered that the arrow had a leaf point, and she passed out momentarily as it came free when she yanked. 

When she came to, she bound the wound with one hand, using a scrap of her shredded shirt, and put on the rest of what little was left of her clothes just to try and get a bit warmer. _Elspeth…Selenay… I have to warn them._

Then… “Herald! Lady Herald!” The whispered voice came from the ventilation hole in her cell.

Talia looked up. “Evan!” 

“Lady, I could not leave you without trying to help you. I cannot get you out, but there must be _something_ can do.” 

“Are these ventilation holes straight? Could you lower something down, or bring it up?” 

“Yes, this I could do, if it is small. What do you need?” 

“I need two arrows, with heavy fletching if possible, and at least ten drams of argonel.” 

“Lady, if you are hurt, there are safer ways to take away the pain.”

“I have my reasons, Evan. Argonel it must be. Please…” 

“Lady, it shall be done within the hour.” 

As she waited, Talia looked at her engagement ring from Dirk. Oh, gods, how she missed him. Would he understand the message? Would he understand why she was doing what she was? Would he forgive her? Would he even know that she was planning to take her own life to save herself further torture? What about her parents? What would they say? And Rolan… Would he survive to Choose again? Or would another Groveborn spring up to Choose the next Queen’s Own? 

Evan kept his promise. “Leave the string,” she said. “I’ll need you to bring something back up.” Carefully, then, she took barbs from the fletching of the arrows. One she patterned with Kris’s code, and one with her own. Kris’s she snapped the head from, code for a Herald dead. Her own she broke into pieces, code for a mission in shambles, do not attempt rescue.

She tied the broken arrows into a bundle made from a piece of her sleeve and tied them to the string. “Evan, do this last thing, please, and you will be free of your life-debt. Get out of the city, tonight, now. Go to the shrine to the god of wayfarers.” 

“I know the place.” 

“Good. My Companion will meet you there. Remember that they are so much more than horses. He will take the package to my people. Then get out of Hardorn. You will be safe on the Valdemar side of the border. Go with my eternal gratitude.” 

“Is there nothing more I can do for you, Lady?” 

“No, nothing. Now go.” 

Once Evan was gone, Talia sank to the floor with the argonel. With the broken arrowhead, she scraped a hole in the floor beneath the moldy straw that was meant to be her bed. There, she buried the bottle, determined not to take the drug until she was _certain_ that Selenay and the others had gotten the warning. 

The next time a guard came in, wearing a sadistic grin and unfastening his pants, she forced a violent rapport on him, sending him babbling in panic to the other guards, assuring that they would not molest her again. 

But she was growing weak. She touched her wound. It was hot, dry, and swollen, and she knew that she was taking wound fever. She alternated between being herself and feverish nightmares.

Then Kris came. 

She was afraid, at first, that he’d be full of accusations. Instead, he came to comfort her. He bathed her forehead in cool water. He spoke sweet words of comfort and begged her not to give up. When she told him about the argonel, he told her that it was not yet her time, and to be brave, and that everything would be okay.

Then, three days after she’d been thrown into the cell, Hulda showed up. The bitch taunted Talia. She rattled on about how she had formed all her plans, until Talia had enough. “What is it?” Talia asked. “What _is_ it about would-be tyrants that makes them speak and posture like third-rate gleemen in a badly written play?” 

Hulda just glared at her. “You’ll be a part of this all, you know. We would have preferred to have the both of you alive, but you alone will do. We’ll all ride to the border together. Your queen will see you with us, be reassured, and then we’ll spring the trap.” 

“Never,” Talia spat. 

“I’ll be controlling your very body. You won’t have a choice.” 

“You can try,” Talia said, “but you won’t succeed.” 

The look on Hulda’s face told Talia more than anything that yes, she very likely might succeed. But still, Hulda left, and Talia slumped against the wall, exhausted.


	33. Fetched

On the tenth day of Talia’s captivity, Hulda reappeared, this time accompanied by Ancar. “I don’t know how you did it, Herald, but somehow, you warned them. I have just gotten word that Queen Selenay and her entourage have turned back at the border, and that she’s raising an army. How did you do it?” 

“If you two are so almighty,” Talia said, “read my mind and find out.” 

Ancar spat as his face turned red with anger. “Damn you Heralds and your shields!” 

Well, if there was one thing that her father had taught her about interrogation, it was to lie. He had warned all of his students that they would eventually break and tell the truth, and that they should lie so often and so creatively that when they did eventually break, their captors would never believe the truth when they heard it. Still, it wouldn’t be hard for even the truth to pass as a lie right off, not when Talia knew for a fact that Hulda had never held Companions to be anything more than well trained horses. 

“My horse,” Talia said at last. “My horse escaped and warned them.” She mixed a little lie in, as well. “Opened his mouth up and told them everything.” 

“An imagination,” Ancar said. “You should have been a Bard. Talking horses, indeed.” 

“I _do_ have a trace of the Bardic Gift,” Talia said. “I could have easily had my choice of Bardic or Healers Collegiums if I hadn’t been Chosen.” 

“Now she’s just bragging,” Hulda said. “Nobody is _that_ talented.” 

Clearly, Talia thought, the bitch had never heard of Herald Vanyel. 

“It’s a pity you’ll never see your wedding day,” Ancar said. “Oh, poor Dirk must be so broken-hearted. It’s my understanding from my source within Valdemar that he’s very distraught that they can’t save you and that his best friend is dead. And would you like to know who my source is? Lord Orthallen.” 

“You don’t look surprised,” Hulda said, pouting. 

“My father never trusted him,” Talia said. “Neither did I. Selenay hasn’t trusted him for quite some time. His own nephew, who you killed, didn’t even trust him anymore.” 

“Well, you’ve disappointed my dear nurse a bit too much, now,” Ancar said. “So, you only have yourself to blame if I use you for other delights.” With that, they dragged her to her feet and down the hall, through another door. 

In this new room, they chained Talia’s hands above her head, putting further strain on her wound. Then he pulled a long hot iron rod from the fireplace. It made Talia flash back to when she was five, to what Justus had done to her hand, and both Ancar and Hulda smiled. “She’s afraid,” Hulda said.

“So I see. But I know from Orthallen how she got the scar on her hand, how she came to be adopted, everything. It’s no wonder she’s afraid of this, the instrument of her earliest dealings with torture. I think she needs a matching scar.” 

With that, he pressed the rod into her right hand, and Talia screamed, even as Ancar went on about being an artist, how it was an art form to elicit the most pain possible from someone, without causing permanent damage or killing them. What he considered permanent damage, she couldn’t begin to guess at. 

And so she retreated behind her shields. But as Ancar proceeded to ever more exotic forms of torture with various apparatus, describing in great detail what he was about to do to her helpless body before he did it, her shields became more and more eroded, and she could feel their perverse arousal. She was sure that any moment now, the two of them would tear the clothes from each other’s back and start having sex right in front of her. 

After a while, she was capable of nothing but screaming. After they crushed her feet, she was no longer capable even of that. And when she was no longer able to scream, Ancar stopped deriving pleasure from his actions and she was dragged back to her cell, where she was threatened with further rape, and then with being sent back to Selenay one piece at a time.

Then, as if to seal it all, Ancar reached out and took the one thing she held deal to her. He removed the ring from her finger. “This,” he said, “will make a lovely addition to the royal treasury.” 

After they left, Talia sobbed helplessly. Then, she went for the argonel. But her fingers were too swollen. She was in so much pain, and she barely swallowed even part of it. Then, she let herself drift into the darkness, wondering at the very end why there was no light, like Kris had seen, and if Dirk would forgive her for dying in the line of duty.

***

Dirk traveled to the border with the rest of the baggage train, barely well enough, at first, to be out and about, but growing steadily in health as they traveled. He was looking forward to seeing Kris and Talia again. 

Alberich and Myste were with them, as well. Alberich was there as part of the traditional bodyguard of Heralds. Myste was there to record everything, as usual. Dirk was sure that they were just as anxious to see Talia as he was. 

But when three days passed and there was no sign of either of them, they grew anxious and alarmed, and Selenay ordered them backed up half a mile to a more easily defended hill. She also ordered the local contingent of the guard to camp there, as well, between them and the border. 

It was on the sixth day that Rolan arrived. Alone. With no saddle or bridle, gaunt, and covered it sweat and road dust. He staggered up the hill and dropped his package at Selenay’s feet. 

Keren rushed over to help Rolan. Alberich, Myste, and Dirk rushed to Selenay. Alberich got there first and picked up the package. It was the first time anyone had ever seen Alberich actually tremble before as he revealed to arrows, one broken and one headless. Myste let out a strangled sob. Every Herald knew damned well what those arrows meant. Kyril looked at the fletching. “The headless arrow is Herald Kris,” he said. “The broken one is Herald Talia.” 

Dirk dropped to his knees. His best friend was dead. His beloved was as good as dead. Next to him, he heard Myste crying for her daughter, and he knew that Alberich was probably barely holding himself together. He barely heard Skiff and Elspeth come over. 

Then, as Selenay went about giving orders, and when Dirk, Skiff, Elspeth, Myste, and Alberich were the only ones left, Dirk felt his resolve harden. “Elspeth, is there a place I can be alone, where nobody will disturb me?” 

“My tent,” Elspeth said. “I’m at the back of the baggage train, nowhere near Mother’s tent.” 

“Can I use it?” Dirk asked. 

“Of course, why? Have you..? You have! You’ve thought of something, haven’t you?” 

“Yes, I think so,” Dirk said. 

“To Fetch her, you are going to attempt?” Alberich asked as he and Myste looked at Dirk in hope. 

“Yes, I’m going to try,” Dirk said. “But I need some place quiet.” 

“But Kris is gone,” Elspeth said. “He can’t…but I can. I have the Gift of Farsight, too, and the most range of my class. Will I do?” 

“Yes,” Dirk said. 

Together, they went to Elspeth’s tent. The others waited outside, and inside, Dirk and Elspeth linked together. After a while, Elspeth found her and whimpered. “Gods, Dirk, the things they’ve done to her…I think she’s dying…” 

Dirk ignored her, though, and just concentrated. He gave all of his strength, but it was no use, and he slumped forward. “I’m just not strong enough…” 

_:Dirk, you do not have the strength, but we do.:_

The voice was masculine, and Dirk looked up to see Rolan, Ahrodie, and Gwena standing there, as well as Kantor and Aleirien. Alberich and Myste were in full physical contact with their Companions. “Rolan is right,” Alberich said. “Lend our strength, Myste and I will, and the Companions, as well, out of love for Talia, and perhaps, with our help, bring her home you will.” 

_:It will cost you dearly though, Dirk. It might kill you.:_ That was Rolan again, and a glance at Elspeth told him that Rolan had spoken to her, as well. 

“For Talia,” Dirk said, “I’m willing to risk anything.” 

“I am, too,” Elspeth said. 

With their strength added to his, Dirk tried again. A second time Elspeth found Talia, easier this time, and Dirk reached out with everything he had, everything that the Companions and the others were giving him. Between four humans and five Companions, they managed the physical contact required.

Dirk began to feel like he was in a tug-of-war between two forces, but eventually, one broke, and it wasn’t him. The strength was enough, and finally, Talia was in his arms once more. Her unconscious form seemed so broken, but for Dirk, knowing that she might yet live was enough.


	34. Love and Duty

Once Selenay learned what Dirk and Elspeth had managed, she ordered Talia moved to the nearest keep a few miles down the road. Dirk was ordered there, as well, and the local Lord Holder was more than happy to give his keep over to the use of the Queen and to move his family far away from any potential fighting. 

Between Healers Thesa and Devan, they managed to both bring Dirk back around and to counteract the effects of the argonel. But for all their tricks, none of the Healers brought in could manage to get Talia to wake up. They suspected that perhaps someone with a strong emotional bond could call to Talia, but neither Alberich nor Myste had been able to bring her back. 

But Dirk had a Lifebond with Talia, and so, as soon as he was strong enough, they brought him in. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, calling to her with his love, but she finally woke up. “You…you called me…” 

It was a rough whisper, and weak, but it was enough, and Dirk dropped kisses all over her. “We were so scared, all of us.” 

“Where….I’m home…? How?” 

“I Fetched you, my love, with help from Elspeth’s Farsight and strength lent me from your parents and five Companions.” 

Then intelligence entered Talia’s eyes again, and fear. So much fear. “Orthallen….” She struggled to sit up, and Dirk helped her. 

“Daven!” he called. “ _Daven!_ ”

Daven nearly broke down the door getting in. He couldn’t believe that it had worked. Talia looked at him. “Daven, who all is in charge?” Daven, knowing Talia would not take anything but the information she’d asked for, gave her the short list, and she nodded. “I need Elspeth…Kyril…the Seneschal….and Papa. Now, Devan.” And she would not be gainsaid. It was only when he had sent messengers for the four Talia had requested that Devan was able to get her to lie quietly. 

Dirk continued to sit with her, wishing desperately he could take her pain away. All he could do, though, was love her, and he did. He was disturbed to see that her ring was gone from her hand. He knew for a fact that she never would have taken it off willingly if she could help it. That bastard Ancar or one of the guards must have taken it from her. He definitely wasn’t going to question her about it and risk forcing her to remember any of the terrible things she’d obviously been through. 

The four Talia had requested arrived in a rush. When they first arrived, they had sorrow on their faces, certain they would find Talia at death’s door, or perhaps already dead. That sorrow turned quickly to joy, though, when they saw her awake and alert, and then to shock when they learned what she told them. 

“So from the very beginning it has been Orthallen?” Alberich asked. He didn’t seem surprised at all, but Talia knew her father had never trusted the lord. “I would give much to know how he has mindblocked himself for so long, but that can wait for another day.” 

“Lord _Orthallen_?” The Seneschal kept muttering. “He predates me on the Council! Anyone else I might have suspected. Treason is always a possibility with any Highborn. But _Orhtallen?_ Elspeth, do you believe this?” 

“I do,” Elspeth said. 

“There…is a very simple way….to prove my words…” Talia’s eyes were closed and her voice was labored. “Orthallen….surely knows…where I was. Call him here…but do not let him know…that I have…recovered enough to speak. Devan…you will painblock everything. Then….get me propped up. I….must appear to be completely well….His reaction….when he sees me with Elspeth…will tell us everything…

“Absolutely not!” Alberich said. 

“You’re in no shape to move an inch, much less what you’re suggesting!” Devan said angrily. 

“You will. You must,” Talia said. “More than my well-being is at stake.” 

“It could kill you,” Devan said.

Talia weakly shook her head. “I have it…on excellent authority…that it isn’t my time.” 

_:Kantor, tell Aleirian to tell Myste that our daughter is awake, and will live, but she’s a damned stubborn fool,:_ Alberich mindsent. 

_:Right,:_ Kantor returned. _:But do you really think, Chosen, that it’s necessary to remind Myste that your daughter is just like you in temperament?:_

Talia saw the look of annoyance briefly cross her father’s face. “What is it, Papa?” 

“Just Kantor, _delinda._ Thinks that he is funny, he does.” 

Talia’s eyes danced with amusement. She had a good idea what her father’s Companion might have said. 

Once the pain block was in place and Talia was propped up in such a way that it appeared, in the darkness, that she was sitting up by herself, and Kyril, Alberich, and the Seneschal were in the adjoining room, watching through the slightest crack, Elspeth sent for Orthallen. 

It was some time before they heard his slow methodical steps. “This is a strange place to meet, Elspeth,” he said. Then he stopped and stared in shock and disbelief when he saw Talia sitting there. The color drained from his face. His smile fell away. And he looked oh so agitated. 

“I have met with Ancar, my lord,” Talia said, “and seen Hulda.” 

Then, completely unexpectedly, Orthallen went berserk. He drew a dagger. He charged.

For the men hidden behind the door, time slowed to a crawl. They burst into the room, knowing that anything they could do would be too late to save Talia and Elspeth. 

Then, just as suddenly, Orthallen was on the floor, a dagger in his chest. 

“By my authority as Heir,” Elspeth said, her voice on the edge of hysterics, “I have judged this man guilty of Treason, and carried out his sentence. And now,” she said, her voice strained, “I think I would like to be sick. Please?” 

Devan had the good sense to take charge of her and got her to a basin as Kyril and Alberich removed Orthallen’s body from the room. The Seneschal wandered after them, dazed and shaken. This left Dirk alone with Talia, who had slumped back into the bed, still very weak. 

Devan reappeared briefly before Dirk could say or do anything, then, and checked over Talia before turning to Dirk. “Stay with her. I removed the pain blocks before they could do any harm, and she doesn’t seem any worse for wear, but this would be an extreme strain on her if she were healthy. But if she starts to go into shock, or if she starts gasping for breath, or really if you think _anything_ is wrong, call me. And don’t let her mother try and pry information from her, yet.” 

Dirk and Talia both laughed a little. Then, after Devan left, Talia seemed to realize something. “Love and duty…” she whispered. 

“What?” 

“Love and duty. On circuit….Kris and I ran into a weatherwitch named Maeven… She told me I would seek the Havens…but love and duty would call me back.” 

Dirk couldn’t stop himself. He dropped kisses everywhere he could without putting her in pain until they were interrupted by a pair of rejoiceful cries from Selenay and Myste. 

“You see,” Alberich said, close at their heels, “it is only the truth I told you.” 

Myste took the hand that Dirk wasn’t holding, trying so hard to not cause her daughter any further pain. Selenay drew up a chair next to Dirk. “Selenay…” Talia said, anxiety still in her voice.

“There’s still danger?” Selenay asked. 

“Ancar…has his own army…” Talia was so weary, and Dirk began rearranging her pillows to try to make her more comfortable.

“And he may attack with it?” Selenay asked. 

“ _Will_ attack. Has to, now. Planned to kill you, then take Elspeth. Magicians. He has magicians. _Old_ magic. Kept me from Mindcalling. Kept Heralds from knowing...about Kris… And Orthallen…kept him well informed…” 

“Unpleased he was that you sent Kris,” Alberich said. “Now we know why.” 

“He killed your father, too,” Talia said, “during the battle…sent an assassin in the confusion…” Then she let her eyes drift closed again, exhausted from talking for so long. 

“I think she needs rest more than anything, now,” Myste said. 

“More, she has done, than any Herald her age,” Alberich said. 

“Dirk, Myste can watch over her for now. I’m afraid I need both you and Alberich,” Selenay said. 

“Of course, Majesty,” Dirk said. He kissed Talia’s forehead, then, and the three of them left mother and daughter alone.


	35. Battle Preparations

Later that evening, Devan and four other healers put more pain blocks on Talia so that she could answer more questions. As much as she wanted to sleep, she had no choice. It was her duty to tell all she knew, to give her last breath if necessary. 

In her sickness, she couldn’t shield as well as she would have liked. She could sense a mixture of love, pride, worry, guilt, and urgency, and she could barely make out who was feeling what. Instead, she concentrated on the questions. 

“What can we expect from Ancar?” the Lord Marshal asked. “How large is his private army? What kind of men are in it?” 

“Prison scum,” Talia said, “about three-thousand. No mercenaries, as far as I know, but they’re well trained to work together.” 

“What about the standing army?” the Lord Marshal asked. “Will he use them?” 

“I don’t think so,” Talia said. “He killed Alessander. I don’t think he controls the regular army commanders, yet. He hasn’t had time to replace them with his puppets.” 

“Do you think we can expect deserters?” 

“I think so. Whole border guard might come over when they learned what happened. Welcome them, but Truth Spell them.” 

“Where was his own army last?”

“Just outside the capital.” 

“Does he know you know about the three-thousand?” 

“I don’t think so. He never questioned me once. Just torture. Called himself an artist.” 

“The more fool, he. A bit overconfident, don’t you think, Alberich?” Alberich nodded his agreement, and the Lord Marshal continued. “Twelve to fourteen days of forced marching ought to get them here. Much cavalry?” 

“No. Like I said, all prison scum. But training at least three years. Then there’s the magicians, with old magic, like the tales. If he thinks he’ll come up against Heralds, he’ll use them.” 

“How good are they?” Kyril asked. 

“Don’t know. One of them kept me from reaching out, shielded Ancar, kept Kris’s death from reaching you here. But he couldn’t block my empathic link with Rolan. Gods, this is important. They can _block_ us, but they can’t _read us._ Ancar let that slip. Said something about ‘damn Heralds and your barriers.’” 

“Which means they can’t use magic to learn our plans, especially if we keep shields up?” Kyril sounded hopeful. 

“Think so. Hulda’s a mage, too. She taught Ancar. But it’s not mind-magic. I can’t guess how it works.” 

“Orthallen,” said the Seneschal. “How long has he been working against the queen?” 

“Decades,” Talia said. “He had an assassin kill the king in battle.” 

“Who was he working with?” 

“Nobody, then. He wanted the throne for himself. He just took advantage of the Tedral Wars.” 

“When did things change?” 

“When Hulda contacted him. He thought _he_ was using _her._ ” 

“That was years ago!” 

“Hulda was grooming Elspeth to be a mate for Ancar. Orthallen’s the one who warned Hulda to escape in time. Later, Ancar offered him the throne in exchange for information and internal help.”

“The magicians?” asked Kyril anxiously. 

“Not much I can tell you that I haven’t already,” Talia said. “Hulda is one.” She took her injured hand from Dirk for a moment and pulled away her tunic to show a terrible hand print. “She did this. She just laid her hand there, casually, and burned her handprint into my skin, as if it was easy for her.” The Healers were beginning to look drawn. Talia looked pleadingly at the others. “Tired…” 

“We have enough to go on for now,” Selenay said. “It’s enough to get our defenses ready. Rest, my brave one.” 

She led the others out, though Alberich stayed behind as, one by one, the Healers removed the pain blocks. He and Dirk watched with worry as Talia began to wilt, little by little. 

“She’ll live,” Daven said. “She just needs a chance to rest and heal, and she’s going to get it if I have to post guards outside, myself.” 

Alberich placed a gentle hand on Talia’s uninjured shoulder. “Proud of you, I am, _delinda._ Used what I taught you well, you have, and saved the kingdom. But rest, now.” 

“I love you,” Dirk said. 

“Love…you…” Talia whispered as she fell asleep once more. 

Quietly, the two men left the room. Alberich went to his place, working with the Lord Marshal. Dirk, however, went to find Elspeth. 

“Can we use your tent again?” he asked. 

“Going to try to Fetch Kris’s body home?” she asked. 

Sadly, Dirk shook his head. “I know I haven’t the strength for it. Even with the boost I got, I was barely able to bring Talia home, and Kris was half again her size. No. I’m going after something much smaller, this time. You know what her ring looks like, right?” 

Elspeth nodded. “I do believe she’d like to have that back, provided Ancar hasn’t destroyed it.” 

Together they went to Elspeth’s tent. There, they linked, and Elspeth bent her Sight once more into Ancar’s castle. “How dare she? That bitch Hulda is wearing it.” 

“Not for much longer,” Dirk growled. A moment later, with a pop, the ring appeared on the little travel desk, and as soon as they unlinked, Dirk snatched it up.”

***

Myste sat at her portable desk, writing down everything her husband said. Over the years, she had developed a strange code, a sort of short hand, that allowed her to take notes so fast that anyone speaking at normal speed would not have to pause. Naturally, she planned to get more details out of Talia as soon as she recovered, but that was just it. Talia _had_ to recover first, and her daughter’s well-being was Myste’s foremost priority. 

Alberich, meanwhile, watched his wife as he spoke. He didn’t need the Gift Thought Sensing, let alone Empathy, to know what she was doing. She was throwing herself whole-heartedly into her work as a distraction, because the moment she stopped, she would probably start crying again, at the very idea of everything their daughter had gone through and the fact that they had very nearly lost her. Would have lost her, if not for Dirk and Elspeth. 

Finally, when he judged that her hand was going to cramp too much to do anything tomorrow if he didn’t do something, he picked her up and carried her to the pallet they’d made for themselves. “Enough. Rest. There is no need for this. Talia will live.” 

“I know, but…”

“No buts. It is late. Selenay will need me up early, at least, if not you, and you already have everything that we learned when we were talking to Talia earlier, twice. Now rest.” 

That was when Aleirian decided to chime in. _:He has a point, Chosen.:_

“Alright,” Myste said. “You win, the both of you.” 

Alberich didn’t have to guess who the other half of that both was. He had asked Kantor to have Aleirian back him up. “Good.”

***

By the next evening, Alberich was beginning to feel hopeful, and the Lord Marshal was nearly dancing with glee. Talia had been right, for as soon as the border troops, Healers, and their dependent s had heard about Alessander’s murder, they had crossed the border, been checked under Truth Spell, and all who could fight were now members of the Valdemaran army. Their forces had nearly doubled as a result. 

And the best part was that Ancar had no idea that he’d lost so many men, because a small group of volunteers, all of them supplied with civilian clothing to slip into the background after Ancar had passed, had stayed behind to use the mirrors to pass on false information. Though they were still outnumbered three to two, the Lord Marshal was in no doubt of the outcome. 

“I’d feel easier if we had one of the Herald-Mages alive today,” Selenay said. She and the Lord Marshal both knew that it was the mages that might well turn the day in favor of Ancar. 

“Lady Queen, will I do?” came a voice from behind them. 

Selenay turned to see Dirk and, next to him, Griffon, who was so covered in dust that his Whites looked gray. 

“I brought him right here as soon as we’d pried him from the saddle,” Dirk said. “This lout may just be our answer to the mages. Remember his Gift? He’s a _Firestarter,_ Majesty.” 

“Just point at what, or whom, you want to go into flames. I guarantee it will go. Kyril hasn’t found anything that’ll block me, yet.” 

“He’s not just boasting,” Dirk said. “I know. I taught him. He’s limited to line of sight, but that should be good enough.” 

Selenay was dazed with the sudden good fortune. “But, you were riding circuit up north. How did you even find out we were under threat, much less get here in time?” 

“Pure, dumb, Herald’s luck,” Griffon said. “I was passing the evening with a Herald Courier whose Gift just _happened_ to be Foresight when she got a really strong vision. She dragged me out of bed and threw me into the saddle stark naked before taking over my circuit. I rode for the border as fast as Harevis could carry me, and here I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I go past 50,000 words, the official length of a short novel and officially the longest piece of fanfiction I've ever written. The only other things I've written that are this long or longer are actual novels, and they don't have this many reviews between the ten of them!


	36. The Road to Healing

Once Griffon sent Ancar’s mage up in flames, there was no longer any doubt of who would win the day. The battle belonged to Valdemar, and before mid-afternoon, Ancar’s troops were scurrying back across the border. Selenay stayed behind with members of the guard and a few Heralds to mop up the rest, while Elspeth, the Council, and the majority of the Heralds returned to Haven. 

But now that they had rooted out the last of those whose loyalties lay elsewhere than with Selenay and with Valdemar, including replacing Lord Garthesar, who had been Orthallen’s staunchest supporter, there was another problem. 

As much as Talia loved Dirk, she found herself struggling not to wince away whenever he, or any male for that matter, touched her. And when she was alone, she found herself looking at her engagement ring, sat on her bedside table until she could once again wear it, with guilt, for how could she marry Dirk if she was afraid to be touched? How could she get over that fear when, every time he embraced her, she saw visions of Ancar and his guards? 

This was greatly distressing to Dirk, as well. After all, he had lost his dearest friend in the whole world, and now his beloved seemed to be pulling away, and all of it because of that damned Ancar. 

Skiff listened to his counselor and friend patiently, his mind working swiftly. “Dirk,” he said at last, “are there any special wedding traditions from your area?” 

“Y-yes,” Dirk said, startled by the sudden change in subject. “Why?” 

“Tell me about them. I’m working on an idea.”

“Well, generally the bride wears her best dress and the groom wears his best clothes. Border life isn’t easy, and there’s not much sense in special clothes for a single occasion, after all. The one special thing that the bride wears is wildflowers in her hair. Ivy and holly if it’s in the winter. Also, the groom traditionally carves a love spoon for his bride.” 

“What’s a love spoon?” 

“It’s exactly what it sounds like. It’s a spoon carved from wood. The bowl of the spoon is usually heart shaped, and the handle is carved into various symbols of love, and beads hung from it showing the number of children he hopes to have. The symbols have traditional meanings, like a wheel for support, a horseshoe for luck, or a lock for security. It’s meant to show that the groom is a skilled wood-worker, something that’s important on the border.” 

Skiff jumped up, the idea in his head now fully formed. “Well, man, what are we waiting for? I wouldn’t mind seeing some of these things, myself, and I’m sure you’d like to carve one for Talia, and get some inspiration from the one your da carved for your ma, right?” 

Dirk’s eyes brightened. “Yes, I think that’s a wonderful idea. And it would give Talia some time to heal further, and with Rynee in her full Greens, now, and a Mind Healer at that, she’ll be able to help Talia, too. Thank you, Skiff.” 

“Not a problem,” Skiff said. “Let’s get packed, and let Elspeth know where we’re going and why, and we’ll say goodbye to Talia, and then we’ll be on our way.” 

Now newly invigorated, Dirk practically raced to the salle, where he knew Elspeth would be at arms practice with Alberich, with Skiff hot on his heels. There, the two of them stood and waited, patiently, for the bout to come to an end. Once it did, Alberich turned to the two young men. “If it is for advice on further helping my daughter you have come, I sadly have none,” he said. 

“Actually,” Skiff said, “Dirk and I already _have_ an idea. That’s why we came, though it’s actually Elspeth we needed to talk to.” 

“What are you two thinking?” Elspeth asked, eager for anything that might help her friend. 

“Well, there’s a tradition up near my home,” Dirk said. He went on to explain the love spoons and why they were going.”

“That’s so romantic,” Elspeth sighed. 

Alberich thought it over. “Yes,” he said at last, “a good plan. Wait here.” He disappeared into his office and returned moments later with a small velvet pouch. “When very young Talia was, and I new father I was, had this made for her I did.” He opened the pouch, then, revealing a pendant on a broken chain. The pendant displayed the same Sun in Glory that Alberich had on a stained-glass window in his office. “Important my faith has always been, and taught it to Talia, I did.” 

Dirk took the proffered necklace and examined it. “Do I even want to know how she broke the chain?” he asked. 

For the first time since learning what had happened to his daughter, Alberich smiled at a fond memory. “It was the same day I gave it to her. She had no need to take lessons at the temple, for had lessoning she did, from Myste, and Elcarth, and Teren, and Jadus. But needed friends her own age, she did, and so every morning she went. For a month I’d had her at that time, and still scared of men in authority she was. But…not afraid to get into a scuffle, anymore, and when, on the way home, a Highborn boy insulted her for her birth, and for having a Karsite father, a scuffle she entered. Came home with a busted lip, she did, and her necklace broken, and tears in her eyes because she had broken the gift I gave her, afraid I would disown her.” 

“Why do I get the feeling Talia gave better than she got?” Skiff asked. 

“Asked her the same, I did,” Alberich said, “and she told me that blackened his eye she had, and broken her nose. Whether to be angry or proud, I was not certain, and worried when a highborn boy with a previously broken nose enrolled as an unaffiliate, and right I was, for he was part of the group that threw her in the river.” 

“I remember that night too well,” Skiff said. 

“So do I,” Dirk said. “The whole Circle was looking for vengeance, even those of us who didn’t know her, yet.” 

“I barely remember it,” Elspeth admitted. “That bitch Hulda had me too well sheltered from the goings on of the Heralds. But I remember Mother being furious about something. I didn’t find out until later what it was.” 

“And angry we were, again, after what Ancar did,” Alberich said, “and scared. Take the pendant, Dirk, and see if the symbol you can carve into the spoon handle. By the time you return, a new chain for it I will have, as the old is now too small for her neck.”

***

Rynee had her work cut out for her. It wasn’t that Talia didn’t _want_ to heal. She wanted it badly. It was just that what she had gone through was so terrible that it had literally driven her to attempt suicide just to make it end, even knowing how it would affect those left behind. 

But she had an idea. Why not bring in someone who had been through something similar? But it had to be a woman. She knew that. But who? 

With no answer in sight, she wandered among lavender in the Home Farm. It served multiple purposes as a relaxing herbal remedy, as a flavor in drinks, and as a beautiful flower. Rynee had often found that when she needed to think something over, there was no better place to do it then here. 

“And what brings you out here again so soon after returning from the border?” 

Rynee turned to find Keldar, who had taken over the Home Farm several years prior. “I’m struggling to find a way to help Herald Talia. I’m hoping that I can find someone who’s been through something similar to what she has, but I don’t know who. It’s not exactly something common, even among Heralds, even among women Heralds. Devan and the others are Healing her body, but…” 

“I’m glad you brought it up,” Keldar said. “Nobody will tell me what happened when she went to Hardorn.” 

“It’s not a secret, really. Herald Kris was killed. Herald Talia was tortured and raped and nearly died, as well. She _would_ have died, if not for Herald Dirk.” 

Keldar felt sick. She didn’t need further elaboration. “I…I know something of what it is like… Most Holderkin women do. Rare is the love match, and rare is the Holderkin man who doesn’t beat his wives.” 

Rynee’s eyes lit up. “Then perhaps you can help her. She’s in a lot of pain, but I’m preparing to go up and work with her now. Do you have the time?” 

“The spring planting has gone very well this year,” Keldar said. “And for Talia, I will always have time.” 

“Be prepared,” Rynee said as they walked towards the palace complex. “It’s not a pretty sight. She can move between her bed and her couch, but that’s pretty much it. Her feet are ruined, though there is _some_ hope of getting her walking again. And just about everything but her head is bandaged up.” 

“I imagine her new fears have affected her relationship with Dirk.” 

“Yes. Herald Skiff got him out of Haven for the next fortnight, at least. I suspect that Talia will do most of the healing herself in this case, but any help that we can give her, we should.” 

The women took the stairs to Talia’s room slowly, Keldar shaking her head. “I’m surprised they have her in her regular rooms.” 

“Talia insisted.” 

“Of course, she did, the stubborn thing.” 

When they got there, Talia was sitting on her little couch, trying to read despite her heavily bandaged hands. “Hi,” she said. Her voice was better, but still a little rough. 

Keldar sat next to Talia. “Well, Rynee told me what was done to you. I’ve come to see if I can help.” 

“I’m willing to try anything,” Talia said. 

“Talia, what have I told you before about what we have in common?” Keldar asked. 

Talia gave a wan smile. “That you were once just like me, but you were broken.” 

“I know what it is to be beaten and tortured. But unlike Sen, my father made sure that I would have no scars to show. That does not mean that I don’t have them.” She unbuttoned her blouse, then, and shrugged it off as she turned around, showing Talia the scars that ran up, down, and across her back. “That is how _I_ was punished, child.” She put the blouse back on, and turned to face Talia once more. “And then there was the night Sen and I were married.” 

“What happened?” 

“I was thirteen, no older than you would have been married off at. Sen’s first First Wife had died in childbirth, and I was married off to him as a new First Wife. He was sixteen. I have him his first two living children, both sons. It gave me status. But before I had that, Talia, I knew more pain and fear than I knew possible. I had already been broken, or so I thought. Sen beat me when I didn’t get with child within a month. He never asked if I was willing. He just took his pleasure from me as often as he desired, and it was always rough. I tried for that first week to say no. I didn’t feel ready, and I was scared. So, he tied me to the bed.” 

“How did you get past it?” Talia asked. 

“This part obviously doesn’t apply to you, but as soon as I got pregnant, Sen was more careful. I’m not saying go straight to having a child with Dirk. But I know he’s already been very careful with you. I also delved further into my faith. I prayed fervently for strength from the god and patience from the goddess.” 

Talia looked guiltily at the book of the Holy Writ on her shelf. She’d had it since she was eleven, and had begun to show an interest in serving Vkandis. But she hadn’t looked at it since before her internship. Well, the Holy Writ described flame as many things, including cleansing. She remembered her father’s stories about how he had nearly been killed in such a cleansing, but Talia knew the difference, and it gave her an idea. 

“Thank you,” she said at last. “I…I don’t know how long this is going to take, but I think…no…I _know_ I can do this.” 

“So do I, child, so do I.”


	37. Maiden's Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter!

With Dirk at home with Skiff and Talia still in the process of healing, Elspeth was left to not only run the kingdom while her mother was on the border but also to plan and organize Dirk and Talia’s wedding. Of the two, the wedding was proving to be the bigger headache. 

Oh, there were a couple of things that were made easier, of course. First came an elderly Herald named Tedric, bearing a message from a weatherwitch named Maeven, who had declared a perfect day in autumn for the wedding. Talia and Dirk had been contemplating a summer wedding, but it had been thus far delayed, and when Talia was informed that Maeven had declared a perfect date, weather-wise, she had been quick to declare that yes, that would be her wedding day. 

Considering it was Maeven’s predictions and instructions that had saved Talia and Kris’s lives in the waystation during the blizzard, Elspeth wasn’t inclined to disagree, either.

The second thing that happened was that a package arrived from a trader named Evan. Apparently, Evan had decided that he _still_ owed Talia a life debt, first for saving his life and then for warning him in time to get out of Hardorn. Evan had been the one who had made sure the message, and the arrows, had gotten through to ensure they were warned about Ancar in time, and Dirk had gotten a message to him that Talia was, in fact, safe and in recovery, and that the two were going to marry. 

Evan, in response, had sent several ells of some of the most beautiful scarlet silk that Elspeth had ever seen, with gold and vermilion threads woven throughout. Elspeth had seen hundreds of court gowns, but she was positive she’d never seen anything this beautiful. It had come with a note informing Talia that in Evan’s culture, brides wore red, and while he understood that this wouldn’t be the case for her, he asked that she please accept this small gesture, and perhaps she could make dresses for her attendants with it.

In fact, Elspeth was fairly certain that the only way her mother would have ever bought her something like this was if diamonds suddenly started growing on trees in Sorrows. 

But there were also some of the really ridiculous suggestions, requests, and, occasionally, outright demands about the wedding that Elspeth had to shoot down. One of the Bards, looking for inspiration for his masterwork, had interrogated everyone who knew anything at all about the romance between Talia and Dirk because he wanted to make it the subject. He had been worse than Myste, something nobody had thought possible. Elspeth had objected to him singing it at the wedding because he had somehow managed to work in enough double entendres to make even the most hedonistic of Heralds turn crimson. She didn’t care if he _did_ think he’d written the next “Sun and Shadow.” 

At one point the Lord Patriarch had demanded why the wedding wasn’t being held in the high temple. When Elspeth pointed out that there would be Companions in attendance, he admitted that it was probably not the best idea. 

Then came the suggestion that Talia be carried out by several Heralds on a large, flower-bedecked platform. Elspeth had vetoed that on the basis that Talia would die of mortification before she’d had a chance to say her vows. 

The dresses, though…

Oh, the dresses had turned out gorgeous. She and Jeri were going to make quite the sight in them, if only because they were the only two female Heralds who could be persuaded into such a bold, bright color and such fine fabric. And now Skiff and Dirk were home, and Elspeth managed to enlist Skiff’s help to finish up with arrangements. 

And then there was the spoon that Dirk had brought home, having carved it himself. The handle had carved into it a horseshoe for good fortune, a sun in glory, a wheel to represent support, and, at the top, he had carved and painted a bouquet of maiden’s hope. Attached to it were two bells, one from Rolan’s tack and one from Ahrodie’s, held on with a strap of braided leather. “These spoons usually have beads representing the number of children the groom hopes to have,” Dirk explained, “but I thought that the Companion bells might be more appropriate.” 

“You know I’m not adverse to children, right?” Talia asked. “Obviously I don’t want them immediately, but when the time is right….” 

Elspeth and Skiff looked at each other and grinned listening to them. “Come on,” Elspeth said. “Let’s allow them some more time alone. And good news, Mother’s latest letter says she’ll be home in time.”

***

Companion’s Field was the _only_ appropriate place for the wedding to take place. And, much to Talia’s joy, she found that the swelling in her hands had finally gone down enough that she was able to wear her ring once more. She had also moved the ring Kris had given her to the finger next to it. It seemed fitting. 

“Are you women about finished?” Alberich was sounding impatient to carry his daughter downstairs. 

“Come on in, Papa!” 

Alberich did, and stopped, and stared. Jeri had put Talia’s hair in a simple hairdo, again with silver ribbons. Myste had done Talia’s make-up. It was just barely there, just enough to keep her from looking _too_ pale. The white silk and velvet dress, trimmed with silver, was long enough to cover the stiff wood and leather boots that had been used to encase and support Talia’s feet while the bones knitted together, a process that the Healers said was just beginning. The boots had been specially made so that they could be removed at will, allowing the Healers to focus on the minute Healing that had to be done.

“Brought something to complete your bridal dress, I have,” Alberich said at last. He went over and held out the necklace, cleaned, polished, and strung on a new chain. 

Talia hugged him. “Oh, Papa! I haven’t seen this since….”

“Since the day you got into your first fight, I know,” Alberich said. 

Myste took the necklace and placed it around her daughter’s neck, mindful of Talia’s still slightly stiff fingers. 

“I remember that fight,” Keren said. “I don’t think Devan was too happy at having to stitch up her lip because she couldn’t keep her temper in check.” 

“I think I need to hear this story,” Elspeth asked. 

“No, you don’t,” Talia insisted. “Besides, I was five.” 

“And broke a boy’s nose and blacked his eye for insulting her for being Alberich’s daughter, just because Alberich is from Karse,” Myste said. “Elspeth, if you’d like, I’ll give you all the details after the wedding.” 

“Learned to hold her temper better since then, she has,” Alberich said. “I think, perhaps, that prepare you all for a shock, I should. For the first time since any of us have known him, immaculate, Dirk is.” 

“You’re joking!” Elspeth said. 

“I do not joke,” Alberich said. “Well known, it is, that I have no sense of humor.” He, Talia, and Myste shared a look of amusement between the three of them at the old joke. Then he scooped Talia up carefully. “Now, if the bride is ready, her groom awaits.”

***

Alberich had not, in fact, been joking. Dirk _was_ immaculate in white velvet. Companion’s Field was filled with color. The Companions’ manes and tails had been braided through with flowers, and even Cymry’s foal had a garland, though he kept trying to eat it. 

Once vows and rings were exchanged, Alberich handed his daughter over to Dirk, who carried her to the pile of cushions on which the newly wedded couple was enthroned. 

Once most of the well-wishers were out of the way, Elcarth approached. “I hope the two of you know what this display of yours is doing to the imagination of the Bards,” he said. 

“Oh, I know,” Talia said. “Elspeth told me that one already thinks he’s written the next “Sun and Shadow,” and I’m sure there will be more.” 

“Oh, gods,” Dirk said, groaning. “Do you suppose I could give her back?” 

Talia eyed him speculatively. “I suppose we could always stage a massive fight here and now.” She picked up a wine bottle, testing its heft. “This would make a lovely dent in his skull, not to mention the spectacular effect it will have when the bottle breaks and splashes red wine all over that lovely white velvet.” She shook her head, then. “But if I do, then who would carry me to my room? And I might get some on my dress. No, it just won’t do.”

“And if I give her away, who will I sleep with tonight?” Dirk asked as Talia giggled. “Sorry, Elcarth. You’re just going to have to suffer.” 

“Well,” Elcarth said, “I suppose I should at least let you know what the Circle has decided about Dirk’s assignments. First of all, I am retiring as Dean. I’m staying on as historian, but I just don’t have the energy anymore to keep up with both positions. Teren is taking over as dean. Dirk, you’re going to take over teaching Orientation, as well as your usual Gift classes.” 

“But…I’m no kind of scholar!” Dirk exclaimed. For a moment, he and Talia both felt a little sad. That was Kris’s dream, to teach and to eventually take over for Elcarth. Kris was the scholar of their little group. 

“It’s not a scholar we need,” Elcarth said. “Dirk, do you have any idea how good you are with frightened young children? That’s why we picked Teren to replace Werda, and why we’re picking you to replace Teren. You’ll still have to perform the kinds of special jobs you’re used to, but we’re pulling you off of problem sectors. You’ll also both be working with Kyril – Dirk on a regular basis, and Talia as time permits. This is the first any of us have heard about Companions augmenting the abilities of their Heralds.” 

“Remember, Elcarth, Elspeth was a part of that, as well,” Dirk said. “Alberich and Myste, and their Companions, too.” 

“Exactly. We want to know exactly how peculiar it is to this particular group, or if any Herald can take advantage of it,” Elcarth said.

“I would think,” Talia said, “that perhaps it’s any and all Heralds and Companions, to a certain amount. I have a theory, myself, that a lot depends on how close the Heralds are to each other and how tight their bond is with their Companions. And don’t forget, Rolan’s Grove-born. He might well have been doing most or all of the work.” 

“That’s an excellent theory,” Elcarth said, “and one you should definitely bring up with Kyril. And one last thing, your wedding gift from the Circle. The next two weeks are yours to do with as you please. Talia, you’ll still need to have your sessions with the Healers, but if the two of you should happen to disappear on a few overnight trips, so long as you schedule it with your Healers, nobody would take it amiss. The last thing I need is Devan after my head. That man can be absolutely vicious!” 

Talia laughed. “I promise.” 

As the afternoon drew on into evening, and the guests began to depart, Dirk carried Talia back up the stairs into what was now _their_ rooms. They were more than surprised to find Elspeth waiting for them at the top of the stairs. “What are you doing here?” Dirk asked. 

Elspeth smiled up at them as she stood. “This was the idea of the students. We’ve been taking it turn and turn about to guard the room since Talia was carried downstairs this morning. Except during the ceremony. We left it booby-trapped, then. Not that we’re suspicious of anyone, but some people have ideas of pranks that aren’t very funny. That’s our gift to the two of you.” She bounded down the stairs, then, without waiting to be thanked. 

“She’s got such a caring heart,” Talia said. “She’ll be a good queen, someday.” 

Once inside, Dirk carefully arranged Talia on the sofa before locking the door. “Not that _I’m_ suspicious of anyone, but I want to make sure we’re completely undisturbed.” 

“Not yet. I have a gift for you, and it took me just as much work to find it as it did for you to carve that spoon. It’s over there, on the mantle.” 

Dirk looked. “That’s My Lady. I can’t take her, Talia.”

“No, look again.” 

He did, only to find another harp hidden in the shadows. “I can’t tell them apart.” 

“I can, but that’s because I know My Lady’s every grain. They’re twins. Made by the same person and from the same wood. I had to tap into all my resources among the students, the Bards, as well as Skiff and Papa, to track it down. Now, one more thing.” 

Talia drew Dirk into a gentle rapport, then, and let him feel the absolute joy that she had felt from Kris at his death as he saw the Havens. “Thank you,” Dirk said. “You don’t know how much that helps. If I had just one wish, it would be that he could have been here and seen this.” 

He picked her up, then, and carried her to the bedroom, where a familiar aroma met her nose, and she gasped. “Dirk…”

“What is it? Did I accidentally hurt you?” 

“No…on the bed…look…” 

There, on the bed, in the center and heart high, was a beautiful bouquet of Maiden’s Hope. Dirk set her on the bed, and she picked it up.

“That only blooms the week before and the week after midsummer, and only up north,” Dirk said in awe. “And they can’t be grown in hot houses. People have tried.” 

“Kris promised me a bouquet for our wedding,” Talia said. Her eyes shown with tears of joy. “I think we got our wish. I think he was here all along.” 

Dirk smiled. “I think so, too.” He kissed her, then, as she carefully reached behind her and inserted the bouquet into a vase.


End file.
